Giratiempos rotos
by Sion-Allegra
Summary: Dos giratiempos,divididos son peligrosos pero unidos lo son más aún.Rose y Albus encontraron uno,James encontró la otra parte, quizá ahora sepan lo que es la guerra y que Harry Potter no fue el primer hombre en la vida de Ginny o Hermione en la de Ron.
1. Chapter 1

**_Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling, lo demás es mío..._**

**_Buueeno no sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez q hice esto XD y prometo que lo próximo que suba será mamá, papá, padrino! recuerdan como era todo? con 5 reviews otro cap o algo así ¿no?_**

* * *

Un grito perturbó la tranquilidad de su sueño, arrugó el entrecejo aún con los ojos cerrados al volver a escuchar el grito. Se giró quedando sobre su costado izquierdo, quería seguir durmiendo pero volvieron a gritar y él conocía ese grito, parecía su prima… sí, el grito… el grito aterrado de su prima. Con un suspiro volvió a quedar boca arriba y lentamente abrió los ojos. Los entrecerró un poco cuando el brillo de la luz del sol le dio de lleno en la cara, se frotó el rostro y revisó el lugar.

-La enfermería -susurró, se aclaró la garganta pues su voz parecía rasposa.

- ¡Al! -y su prima volvía a gritar, con el entrecejo fruncido se giró hacia ella. Su boca se abrió al mirar a la persona que estaba junto a la muchacha.

Un hombre alto y delgado, de largos cabellos plateados… su barba era tan larga que podía sujetarse con el cinturón. Creyó mirar un brillo en las gafas de media luna que descansaban en esa nariz torcida. Los ojos azules del anciano se fijaron en los suyos.

-Qué…

-Es una excelente pregunta señor Potter

- ¿Quién es usted y como sabe…?

-Bueno, creo que usted sabe quién soy y sobre cómo sé su nombre… -el mago sonriendo dio media vuelta y tomó algo de una cama, cuando volvió a ver al chico, sostenía un par de túnicas -Albus S. Potter y la señorita Rose Weasley, un nombre interesante si me deja agregar -el brillo en los ojos del anciano titiló con picardía -y esos ojos le delatan también, aunque en realidad no pueda explicármelo razonablemente

-La abuela -susurró Al y la pelirroja asintió de acuerdo, los ojos de Dumbledore sonrieron.

El muchacho intercambió una mirada con su prima, ambos preguntándose lo mismo. Sabía quién era el anciano, por supuesto que lo sabía, no por nada llevaba su nombre y había visto un retrato en la dirección… todos sabían de Albus Dumbledore. Lo malo era que ese hombre no debía estar ahí frente suyo.

-Y bueno, su color de cabello y esos ojos azules -Dumbledore ahora miraba a la chica, ella le sonrió.

-Los Weasley no son los únicos magos pelirrojos

-Pero son muy característicos -asintió el viejo director.

Al por su parte se sentía perdido además de confundido, no veía como su prima podía encontrarse platicando tan tranquilamente con ese mago.

- ¿Rose?

-No sé Al, apenas recuerdo lo que hacíamos…

-Habíamos subido al tren y por algo volvíamos a bajar, ya nos habíamos despedido… -el muchacho se sentó lentamente y volvió a recostarse cuando un increíble mareo lo asaltó.

La pelirroja asintió pensativa, con lentitud bajó de la cama y cogió la túnica que el director había vuelto a dejar sobre una cama. Metió una mano en los bolsillos interiores y empezó a rebuscar, casi volteaba la túnica unos minutos después antes de encontrar lo que buscaba y con una sonrisa la regresó a la cama.

-Encontramos esto tirado en el piso -dijo extendiendo la mano hacia el anciano, éste curioso estiró el brazo y miró atentamente su mano cuando la muchacha dejó caer algo -tiene algo grabado que no entendimos y se lo íbamos a llevar a mamá, sé que es un giratiempos pero nada más… no veo cómo puede haber pasado esto, ni siquiera está roto…

El anciano revisaba el pequeño artefacto con concentración y los otros dos se quedaron en silencio mirándolo y de vez en cuando intercambiando miradas entre sí. El silencio se había extendido por eternos minutos mientras se iban adentrando en sus propios pensamientos, pero no tardaron mucho en regresar a la realidad, incluso el profesor Dumbledore se guardó el giratiempo en un bolsillo y levantó la mirada al escuchar tal grito. Se giró a tiempo para ver como las puertas de la enfermería se abrían y cuatro muchachos entraban por ella, claro que uno de ellos iba inconsciente frente a la varita de Hermione Granger.

-Íbamos por el pasillo y nos lo hemos encontrado -explicaba la castaña, ignoró el gritito de sorpresa de una de las camas -gritó al vernos, se rió con Ron y cuando ha visto a Harry volvió a gritar y… se desmayó

-Interesante -asintió el anciano, madame Pomfrey ya había salido y revisaba al muchacho.

Dumbledore se acercó y revisó solo la parte trasera de la túnica que llevaba, sonrió al ver el mismo grabado que en la de los otros dos.

-James S. Potter -murmuró pensativo

- ¡Se desmayó! -exclamó Al con una nota de alegría y diversión, después empezó a reír. Miraba a los tres chicos y más reía, Rose se acercaba a la cama que tenía enfrente, tuvo buen cuidado en rodear a los muchachos.

-No creo que sea gracioso -gruñó la pelirroja

- ¡Oh vamos! -con una carcajada le reclamó la molestia -el gran… -seguía riendo pero guardó silencio de golpe, Rose lo miró curiosa.

Al miraba hacia las puertas y la pelirroja sonrió de lado al dar con otra pelirroja que entraba.

-La Profesora McGonagall me dijo que me buscaba señor -Ginny Weasley miró intensamente por un segundo al muchacho de ojos verdes que había estado riendo, después vio al profesor que asentía sonriente.

-Sí, nos dijo lo mismo -apuntó Harry, Dumbledore lo miró un segundo y después se giró hacia el muchacho que seguía en la cama, inconsciente. Dio una palmada y con voz radiante habló:

- ¡Curioso es el mundo de la magia!

Al no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja.

- ¿Eh? -corearon Al y Harry, el primero sonrió de lado.

- ¡Maldita sea!

- ¡Ay! -madame Pomfrey dio un brinco acompañado de un gritito ante la exclamación del muchacho que hasta hacía un segundo había estado inconsciente.

Al volvió a reír, solo que ahora recostado en la cama. Rose resopló pero también rió mientras volvía a la cama. El muchacho que tenía una increíble mirada avellana se acomodó las gafas y despeinó su ya despeinado cabello, todo con un rápido movimiento. Bajó de la cama casi corriendo y fue hacia la pelirroja.

- ¡Lily, tuve un sueño increíble… creo que le escribiré a…! -hablaba casi atropelladamente, pero al llegar frente a Ginny fue deteniendo su lengua, pequeñas diferencias lo desconcertaban.

Entonces escuchó las carcajadas del sereno Albus y se giró lentamente, con ojo crítico revisó a la pequeña pelirroja que tenía enfrente.

-No eres Lily -después de mirar a su hermano que seguía sonriendo, acusó a la pelirroja

-No, me llamo Ginny, Ginny Weasley

Al dejó de reír, se sentó en el colchón. El muchacho que parecía mayor que ellos se acercó y subió lentamente, Rose se pasó con sus primos.

- No estabas con nosotros -murmuró Rose, que empezaba a incomodarse con la penetrante mirada inquisitiva de Hermione

-No, de hecho iba a buscarlos cuando me encontré esto en el piso, lo pisé -se alzó de hombros mientras sacaba la mano de un bolsillo -pero no se rompió -se apresuró a agregar al ver la mirada de Rose.

Era otro giratiempo, con los mismos grabados que el que Dumbledore en esos momentos sacaba de su túnica. Las cadenas comenzaron a moverse con pesadez ante la atenta mirada de todos, los pequeños relojes de arena se mecía y los aros que los rodeaban giraban hacia atrás y adelante pero nada pasaba mientras éstos se atraían con una fuerza increíble, tanta que el muchacho tuvo que soltarlo al mismo tiempo que el anciano lo hacía. Fue una delicada explosión la que delató la unión de los collares y después… nada.

-Curioso -comentó Dumbledore

- ¿Curioso? -repitió Rose

- Ahora recuerdo, me los encontré al bajar del tren y esas cosas nos atrajeron -miró a los otros dos que asentían pensativos -entonces… -masculló -vinimos a parar aquí por esas cosas y acaban de desaparecer ¿por qué rayos solo dice que es curioso? -exclamó ya molesto y más se molestó pues Dumbledore solo sonrió más.

-Impetuoso como el padre -murmuró, James guardó silencio ligeramente sonrojado echó una mirada hacia Ginny.

- ¡Anda! -exclamó Al con entusiasmo - ¡el gran James se ha sonrojado!

- ¡Cállate Al! -se giró para golpear a su hermano pero éste ya había bajado de la cama y lo miraba junto a Ginny Weasley

-Bueno, creo que deben presentarse -los tres miraron al director que seguía sonriendo

-Prese… ¿presentarnos? -balbuceó James

-Sí, tengo que hacer algunas llamadas y enviar unas cartas para revisar este curioso asunto

-Curioso -bufó James removiéndose en la cama, empezaba a molestarle la palabra.

- ¿Cómo que presentarnos? -murmuró Rose

-Quiere decir que… -Al miraba el techo parecía más resignado que pensativo -les digamos toda la verdad -lentamente regresó a la cama junto a su hermano

-Está mal que lo diga joven, pero le hace honor a su nombre -rió Dumbledore, James lo miraba incrédulo -solo un chistecillo para quitar la presión, pero sí me refiero a eso

-Pero no… podríamos… si ellos… nosotros… -Rose tenía ya las orejas rojas, miraba aterrada al cuarteto que tenía enfrente y más nerviosa se puso al ver a Ginny que arrugaba el entrecejo mirándola.

-Eh Rosie -la pelirroja se giró con mirada asesina hacia el tono burlón, James le sonreía abiertamente -tienes las orejas rojas, no creo que puedas encontrar alguna forma de ocultar ciertas cosas

-Y nuestros muchachos encontraran fácilmente la forma de descubrirlos si intentamos ocultarlos de alguna forma, no servirá que les pida que se queden sin moverse ¿no es así señorita Granger? -el brillo, si era posible en los ojos de Dumbledore, aumentó. Pero algo más que esa diversión se podía ver en los ojos del anciano y Harry se preguntó lo que era… parecía como si algún plan estuviera saliendo bien. Se alzó de hombros, ya estaba cansado.

-Pero… no… -balbuceó James, echó una mirada a Ginny, tragó saliva y miró a Harry - ¿sería confuso o alteraríamos el tiempo o algo así? ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo cuando jugamos con el tiempo? Es estúpido si usted es el mago más poderoso no creo que…

-Eh, no le hables al profesor Dumbledore así… debe tener una buena razón para…

-Sí, sí lo siento -James se apresuró a disculparse con el susurro molesto de Harry y Al no soportó más y rompió en carcajadas. - ¡Cállate Albus! -se giró tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a su hermano de moverse y logró estamparle el puño en la cara.

Antes de que James lograra festejar haber derribado a su hermano menor de la cama, el chico se levantó de un brinco y se abalanzó sobre el mayor. Ambos rodaron unos segundos por la cama hasta caer con un golpe sordo y doloroso al piso. Se pasearon por los pies de Dumbledore que parecía divertido observándolos, pero dio media vuelta y con las manos en la espalda se retiró.

-Poppy, tengo algo que contarte acompáñame por favor -al pasar junto a la enfermera que comenzaba a molestarse, la tomó del brazo y prácticamente la arrastró.

- ¿No piensa detenerlos? -Rose miraba al director, él solo sacudió la mano en el aire y cerró la puerta -genial -malhumorada se dejó caer en la cama, mientras los otros dos seguían rodando.

-No entiendo -se quejó Ron, se rascaba la cabeza de la misma forma en que Rose lo hacía en ese momento.

De repente, la pelirroja dio un salto en la cama y sonriendo brincó a sus primos que pasaban frente a ella. Corrió hacia la pelirroja más chica.

- ¿Me ayudas? Y Prometo explicar todo después

Ginny asintió con una sonrisa, había algo en esa muchacha que le llenaba el estómago de una agradable sensación y esos ojos… podía estar segura de haberlos visto antes… algo en ella la hacía sentir una especie de calor… era extraño.

-Bien, saca tu varita, eso y ponla en alto… así, ahora solo grita fuerte: James, Albus deténganse en este instante o iré por su padre

- ¿Qué?

Rose soltó una risita al ver el sonrojo de Ginny, asintió divertida. Parecía que la pequeña de los Weasley ya sospechaba algo.

-Eso no es… pero eso es imposible…

-Bueno -se alzó de hombros -los giratiempos y esas cosas, no sé yo… pero por favor, ya me enfadaron esos dos

Ginny asintió, miró a Ron, Hermione y un poco más a Harry para volverse a sonrojar y avanzó un par de pasos. Respiró hondo y abrió la boca. Un potente grito que hizo erizar los vellos a Ron, su varita lista gritando la advertencia y los dos muchachos que rodaban por el suelo intentando golpearse, se detuvieron y de un brinco estaban de pie con los ojos abiertos como platos. Al mismo tiempo dieron con la mirada avellana molesta, de reojo captaron la varita y al mismo tiempo retrocedieron un par de pasos. James se limpió el hilillo de sangre que corría de su boca con la manga de la camisa. Al solo tenía una ceja partida.

-Siguen peleando como niños -bufó Rose -tienen varitas ¿saben?

- ¿Cómo trajiste a mamá? -preguntó James, parecía temeroso

-Oh yo no la traje exactamente

El muchacho siguió la mano de su prima, se sonrojó un poco al mirar bien a la dueña de esa molesta mirada castaña que ciertamente ya no seguía molesta.

-Creo que acabo de meter las cuatro

-Oh sí primo, creo que deberías…

-Vaya, vaya , vaya -una voz casi infantil interrumpió a Rose. Los siete chicos se giraron hacia la puerta - ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Por qué no están en clase?

-Tenemos permiso del director -Rose se adelantó a Hermione, ni siquiera notó la mirada de advertencia de Hermione.

-Debe levantar la mano para hablar en mi presencia, señorita

-Debo… levantar… ¿perdón?

-Rose no -susurró Hermione -profesora, el director nos…

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? -ignorando a Hermione miraba a los tres recién llegados, hizo una mueca y volvió hacia Harry - ¿por qué ha de estar siempre en donde no debe señor Potter?

-Coincidencia supongo

- ¡Arrogante! -exclamó la bruja

-Pero sí solo ha contestado a su pregunta sapo viejo

El rostro de la profesora se infló con furia, se giró hacia el chico de gafas que para su frustración sonreía justo como el chiquillo arrogante de Potter.

- ¿Parientes suyos Potter? -sonreía con malicia mirando a Harry, él miró a los tres pero tardó más en James y aún más en los ojos verdes de Albus.

-Sabe que no tengo familia viva o algo así -añadió con una mueca divertida, algo que solo molestó más a la mujer.

- ¿De qué casa son?

-De ninguna -James hablaba con los dientes apretados, esa bruja no le caía nada bien y él por lo general no se metía con los profesores.

- No estudian aquí -contestó Harry -están de paso

-Eso no es posible, ¿no aprende aún la lección? -un brillo malicioso apareció en sus ojos cuando miraban la mano de Harry, los tres muchachos la siguieron. James arrugó el entrecejo al ver que Harry ocultaba la mano. -ay señor Potter -exclamó con falsa preocupación - ¿cuándo aprenderá que no debe andar mintiendo? Castigado, esta tarde después de clases. Hablaré con el director -con sonrisa satisfecha dio media vuelta hacia las puertas

-Eso debió haber hecho desde el principio -masculló Harry molesto, apretaba las manos en puños con fuerza.

-Lo que resta de la semana señor Potter

-Harry cállate -murmuró Hermione jalándole la túnica, pero el moreno ya había abierto la boca

-No es ninguna mentira, ellos no estudian aquí!

-Dos semanas señor Potter

-Pe…

Intentó refutar pero no pudo, Rose le cubría la boca con las dos manos. Y no lo soltó hasta que Dolores Umbridge abandonó la habitación.

-Quisiera tomar una clase con ella -murmuró Al pensativo, Ron, Hermione y Ginny incrédulos lo miraron.

-Yo también hermanito -agregó James, sonreían igual.

-Eh basta ustedes dos -Hermione se acercaba a ellos, iba muy seria -quiero saber qué es lo que tenían que explicarnos, solo me estoy confundiendo más

-Bueno como dije hace un momento, explicaré todo -Rose parecía más feliz, de un brinco subió a una cama y desde ahí miró a los demás -estábamos por empezar nuestro quinto año, bueno James séptimo. El tren estaba por partir pero mientras buscábamos un lugar, Al y yo vimos un extraño giratiempo tirado, entonces lo levantamos para llevarlo a mi mamá ella los conoce pues usó uno en su tercer año en Hogwarts -Hermione perdió un poco el color, miraba asombrada a la pelirroja que muy tranquilamente seguía hablando -pero al bajar nos encontramos a James que llevaba otro y… creo que pasó lo de hace un momento, los giratiempos se atrajeron y… aquí estamos…

-Exactamente, quienes son

-Ay Hermione, creí que al menos sospecharías -Rose sonrió - ¿dónde has visto unos ojos así? -señaló a Al

Automáticamente, Hermione miró a Harry quien miraba hacia Al.

-Eso no es…

-Viajaron en el tiempo -sentenció Ginny interrumpiendo a Hermione. Sin esperar una respuesta fue hacia los hermanos que le sonreían.

Levantó una mano y la pasó por el rostro de James, podía ver algo en él… quizá fuera sugestión pero miraba algo de ella en él… al menos sus ojos. Levantó la otra mano y acarició a Albus. Se quedó viendo esos hermosos ojos verdes.

-Debería hechizarlos por andarse peleando así -agregó antes de girarse hacia Rose con una gran sonrisa, cuando ella le regresó la sonrisa, corrió a abrazarla. - ¡Ay Rose, ya lo sospechaba! ¡Estás igualita a él!

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo?... no entiendo! -balbuceó Ron, Harry no parecía estar mejor que su amigo. Hermione analizaba todo con los ojos muy abiertos, de repente se ruborizó y Rose dio un brinquito antes de correr y hacia ella.

- ¡Sabía que entenderías! -exclamó mientras la abrazaba, Hermione no pudo siquiera corresponder el abrazo, estaba demasiado sorprendida.

Mientras los hermanos miraban a Harry esperando su reacción, Ginny seguía sonrojada pero sonreía mirando hacia Harry y Ron.

-Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo -murmuró James volviendo la vista hacia su hermano -papá vio algo en ti que lo hizo decidir ponerte ese nombre -Al entrecerró los ojos -yo sabía que estabas loco hermano pero no creí que tanto -explotó con una gran carcajada, de un brinco se apartó de Al, pero él ya tenía la varita fuera.

- ¡_Expelliarmus_! -la varita de Al voló rápidamente hacia la mano de Ginny, que los miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, James dejó de reír automáticamente y solo le dedicó una radiante sonrisa -no ataques a tu hermano -Albus asintió en silencio, pero no borró la mirada asesina -y no le hables así -agregó mirando a James

-Lo siento linda pelirroja -se acercó a ella sin borrar la sonrisa y le pasó un brazo por los hombros -eres demasiado pequeña como para temerte ¿cuántos tienes?

-No creo que… -murmuró Hermione reaccionando, Rose se giró hacia su primo

- ¿Doce, trece?

En un instante, menos de medio segundo y Ginny estaba roja, miraba muy seria a quien algún día sería su primogénito y como ese día estaba bastante lejano, agitó su varita y el rayo impactó perfectamente en James.

- ¡Qué demo… aaah!

-Catorce -dijo Ginny, contemplaba su hechizo de mocomurciélago - ¿y ustedes no piensan reaccionar o algo? -agregó mirando a Harry y a su hermano, ambos retrocedieron rápidamente para diversión de Al.

-Sigo sin entender -se quejó Ron, Harry que miraba al muchacho tirar manotazos intentando quitarse los mocos que volaban en su cara, asintió.

- ¡Ey por favor, quítame esto!

-Ay Ron -suspiró Rose divertida

- ¡Mamá, Ginny ay, por favor… lo admito, aún en el colegio eres peligrosa, perdón!

-No te atrevas a reírte -murmuró Ginny con la varita lista, Al solo sonrió. La pelirroja movió su varita y el muchacho pudo descansar, respiraba agitado, tenía una mirada de ligero terror mezclada con respeto.

-Por… por qué -Ron había empezado a balbucear, señalaba de James a Ginny a Rose a Hermione y volvía a empezar.

En cambio Harry tenía en las manos la túnica de Al que acababa de recoger del piso, con la pelea de los hermanos toda la ropa que había estado sobre la cama estaba tirada. Con el entrecejo junto miraba el nombre bordado.

- ¡Potter! -gritó Harry.

- ¡Yo no fui! -exclamó James mirando hacia dónde provenía el grito, al ver a Harry mirando la túnica, sonrió.

Harry levantó la cabeza, los ojos bien abiertos, la sorpresa reflejada en su mirada. Recorrió el rostro del muchacho con gafas, después al que tenía los mismos ojos que su madre Lily, sus mismos ojos… lo que habían dicho apareció en su cabeza, las palabras se separaban, giraban y volaban a gran velocidad, después encajó todo.

-Son… -aterrado miró a los tres.

-Sí -Al se alzó de hombros y Harry retrocedió hasta encontrar una cama y se recargó contra ella

- ¿Son, son qué?

- Ronald, ¿es que no entiendes aún? -bufó Hermione, después se sonrojó -vienen del futuro, y él -con la cabeza señaló a James -le acaba de gritar mamá a tu hermana…

Ron se quedó mirando bien a James, sonrió levemente, el chico se parecía a su hermana y quizá tenía algo de él mismo. Su sonrisa se ampliaba hasta que dio con los ojos verdes de Albus, su sonrisa se borró por completo y su entrecejo se juntó rápidamente. De un brinco se giró hacia Harry.

- ¡Potter qué le hiciste a mi hermanita! -gritó de pronto.

Rose, Hermione y Ginny dieron un brinco cuando el pelirrojo se abalanzaba contra Harry que se recuperó de golpe y en un rápido movimiento se metió bajo la cama. Salió del otro lado respirando entrecortadamente.

-Ron espera, eso aún no…

- ¡No me importa! -gruñó Ron echándose sobre la cama, Harry retrocedió hasta otra cama - ¡no te conformaste con una vez, dos, fueron DOS veces!

-De hecho somos tres -comentó James sonriente, Harry lo miró aterrado por un segundo y al segundo siguiente corría por sobre las camas con un más que furioso Ron detrás.

-Y lo que tuvieron que practicar para que yo saliera así de guapo, después dos años para Al… imagina lo que hicieron en ese tiempo y después con Lily que le llevo cuatro años…

- ¡Callate! -gritó Harry que apenas lograba evitar los hechizos de Ron tirándose bajo las camas y después sobre ellas para saltarlas.

James y Albus reían recargados entre sí mientras Hermione y Ginny gritaban intentando detenerlo. Rose solo sonreía.

- ¡Tú le hiciste lo mismo a Hermione! ¡Rose cuántos son! -apenas logró gritar Harry y corrió hacia ella, la abrazó y la puso como escudo.

-Somos dos

Ron frenó de golpe a unas camas de ellos. Miró bien a la pelirroja tras de la cual se escondía su mejor amigo, Harry apenas lograba respirar. Si veía bien, quizá… tal vez… miró a Hermione sonrojándose furiosamente cuando ella le sonrió y… se desmayó.

- ¡Ay no puede ser! -gorjeó James, ya se había sentado en el piso para reír.

-No se burlen -murmuró Hermione tras un suspiro, con un movimiento de varita puso a Ron sobre la cama.

-Granger, Potter, Weas… -una mirada asqueada recorrió a Ron en la cama, lentamente se giraron hacia el hombre que acababa de entrar -desmayado -bufó hastiado, rodó los ojos -regresen a clase, ustedes -dirigió la nariz ganchuda hacia el trío del futuro -síganme -continuó, dio media vuelta y sin más explicaciones regresó.

- ¿Quién es usted? -murmuró James nada dispuesto a moverse

- ¿Nosotros no vamos a ir a clase? -preguntó Rose, parecía preocupada

- ¡Rose! -James dio un brinco

La mirada del hombre frente a ellos no mostró algún tipo de reacción, seguía aburrido…

-Chiquillo tonto ¿te crees mucho solo por ser hijo de Harry Potter?

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron a par con los de su hermano. Harry se había acercado a James.

-No dije nada de eso, solo pregunté quién es. Si sabe nuestra identidad, lo justo sería que nosotros…

-Por si no te has dado cuenta… -siseó, se acercó un paso y se midió en altura con James, era unos centímetros más bajo -la vida es todo menos -echó una mirada furtiva a Harry -justa

Harry tenía ya los puños apretados con fuerza, intentó avanzar pero Al lo detenía del brazo y negaba lentamente.

- ¿Ya tienes suficientes problemas, no? -le sonrió, pero la diversión no llegó a sus ojos.

-Que genio -comentó James negando lentamente

- ¡Severus! -Albus Dumbledore entraba alegremente, por su sonrisa parecía haber descubierto el hilo negro

Al dio un brinco, aterrado miraba al anciano que hablaba con el amargado hombre de nariz ganchuda. James estaba en el mismo estado que su hermano, pero miraba de Harry hacia él y a Severus Snape. Poco después los dos hermanos se miraban entre sí, ambos boquiabiertos. Al se inclinó un poco hacia Harry y le susurró al oído.

- ¿Cuántos Severus conoces?

Harry giró la cabeza lentamente, James sonrió al recordar una película de terror muggle.

-Con uno tengo -murmuró Harry

Al lo miró alarmado y estaba por gritarle cuando Dumbledore lo interrumpió.

-Jóvenes, sé a dónde mandarlos mientras resuelvo todo. Harry, señoritas creo que deben regresar a clase ¿dónde está el señor Weasley? -miraba hacia todas partes buscando a Ron, cuando dio con él en la cama soltó una risita.

-Pero… ¿no vamos a continuar nuestra instrucción? -James avanzó hasta el anciano.

Dumbledore bajó la mirada y le sonrió con afecto al muchacho que tanto le recordaba a uno de sus viejos alumnos, quizá un poco más que el propio hijo de quien también fuera un amigo.

-Me creerían un chiflado si dijera que tenemos a tres alumnos nuevos al inicio de las vacaciones de invierno

-Pueees… aauu! -James se interrumpió, rápidamente se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras la giraba un poco - ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-No sé, presentí que ibas a decir una tontería -Ginny se alzó de hombros

-Pero si no iba a decir una tontería -le reclamó realmente ofendido, Al había enarcado una ceja -solo que ya sé por qué el tío Ron dijo que el anciano estaba loco

- ¡James! -gritó Ginny sorprendida, el muchacho había brincado varios pasos hacia atrás y arrastrado con él a su hermano. Dumbledore dejó la plática con Snape y los miró.

- ¡Lo siento mucho profesor Dumbledore, eso no es verdad!

-Claro que sí Rosie, si no por qué crees que mi papá nombró a mi hermano en su honor, están igual de…

- ¡Cierra el pico James!

-Eh! -James brincó justo a tiempo para evitar el golpe de su hermano, su sonrisa se amplió y echó una mirada a Harry -si mi papá lo dijo

- ¡Harry!

Ahora fue Harry quien brincó con el grito de Ginny.

- ¡Yo no he dicho eso!

-Creo que… debemos volver a la normalidad o la suma inquisidora sospechará

-Cierto Severus -aun sonriendo el anciano asintió y miró a su profesor de pociones

Al por su parte, intentaba recuperarse de un ataque de tos y las palmadas divertidas que le daba su hermano en la espalda solo parecían empeorar todo.

-Bueno, hagamos lo que el profesor ha dicho. El señor Weasley los acompañará cuando despierte -Dumbledore se apartó del camino y con una mirada les indicó que salieran. James fue el primero en la fila, casi corría pero una mano lo detuvo de la túnica.

-Oh rayos, pero yo quiero ir a clase -suspiró mientras se giraba hacia el anciano director que le sonreía.

-Si tanto es su entusiasmo, veré si puedo acomodarlos volviendo de vacaciones. Ahora ustedes vayan a la sala común de… ¿Gryffindor?

- ¡Por supuesto! -exclamó James, un segundo después su mirada se ensombreció -aunque Al es Slytherin

La quijada de Snape casi se desencajó al escucharlo, estupefacto miraba a los tres muchachos. Ginny miraba a Harry mientras éste no sabía que sentir aunque se veía aterrado. Incluso Dumbledore parecía sorprendido.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó James mirando las reacciones de todos -mi papá dice que Slytherin ganó un gran estudiante, que no le importa -se alzó de hombros, hundió las manos en sus bolsillos y fue hacia la puerta.

-James -Al tenía la mirada baja, apretaba los puños con fuerza y temblaba un poco, parecía estar conteniéndose. El hermano mayor aumentó su velocidad y para cuando el menor levantó la mirada, él ya corría - ¡deja de bromear con eso de una maldita vez! -gritó antes de salir corriendo tras su hermano con la varita en alto.

-Los llevaré a la sala común de Gryffindor -Rose suspiró antes de ir tras sus primos

-Entonces… -balbuceó Harry

-Parece que a ese muchacho le gustan las bromas -Dumbledore parecía ser el único divertido, sonriendo dio media vuelta y desapareció, Snape lo siguió quizá un poco más molesto de lo que había estado al enterarse de la identidad de esos tres.

-Entonces, le hará honor a su nombre. Creo que mis hermanos estarán contentos cuando los conozcan -Ginny sonriendo divertida siguió a los profesores.

Harry estaba congelado y solo se pudo mover un par de minutos después, cuando Hermione tiraba de su brazo. Ahora un terror había asaltado su confundida mente… Ginny había dicho hermanos… ella tenía muchos y enormes hermanos, si el pequeño Ron había reaccionado así… ¿y qué diría la señora Weasley… y Arthur Weasley? Tragó saliva mientras Hermione seguía remolcándolo hacia sus clases… ¿sería posible que ningún otro Weasley se enterara? No quería que pensaran que había abusado de su confianza para aprovecharse de Ginny, ¿pero cómo lo hacía? Dudaba mucho que James se fuera a callar.

-Me aburro -James se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de la sala común -no me gusta cuando está vacía

-Dudo mucho que sea diferente si estuviera lleno esto -contestó Al hundiéndose tras un grueso libro, parecía haber encontrado lo que había estado buscando con tanto afán en esas últimas horas.

-Deberíamos subir a la habitación que nos dijo la profesora McGonagall

-Será más aburrido Rose, deberíamos -James se había puesto de pie, su sonrisa ladina hizo a la pelirroja enarcar un ceja -salir a pasear

- ¡No, no, no!

-Vamos Rosie, será divertido

-James

- Callate Al, casi la convenzo

-James

- ¡Que te calles Albus, quiero salir a explorar el castillo!

-Estoy segura de que conoce perfectamente el castillo señor Potter

Al soltó una risita y se tapó más con el libro cuando su hermano lo miró, Rose respiró tranquila por fin al mirar a Minerva McGonagall de brazos cruzados frente a ellos. James en cambió se giró con una gran sonrisa, la profesora por su parte respiró hondo, no podía creer haber soportado tres generaciones de Potter porque estaba segura que algo le había tocado de esos muchachos le bastaba solo con ver como ese muchacho le sonreía igual al James Potter que ella ya había conocido.

-Ahora, suban a la habitación que se les ha preparado

-Sip -la primera en obedecer fue Rose que se apresuró a subir, Al la siguió sin despegarse del libro, pero James…

- ¡Vamos profesora! Solo una vueltita nada más

-Señor Potter por favor -un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en el estricto rostro de la profesora mientras se acercaba al muchacho, la sonrisa de James se amplió solo un poco al ver su victoria -esa sonrisa, esos ojos, no funcionan conmigo. ¿Tanto me he ablandado con el paso de los años? ¿O acaso morí que no me conoce bien? Arriba le dije -con un diestro movimiento lo tomó de la oreja y obligó a dar media vuelta, casi tuvo que correr con el paso rápido de la maestra.

-Ayy, no si sigue igual de estricta ¡profesora me duele! -exclamó el muchacho, tenía que inclinarse un poco para disminuir el dolor de su oreja.

-Ahora, los quiero aquí sin causarme problemas por Merlín -clavó la mirada en el joven que acababa de soltar, James se frotaba la oreja, de reojo miraba a Al que reía oculto tras su enorme libro -y el profesor Dumbledore que quería mandarlos a Grimmauld Place solos ¡válgame el cielo! Dejar juntos y solos a James Potter y Sirius Black, sería el acabose

- ¿Sirius Black? -la mirada del muchacho cambió a una de verdadera ilusión. Al había bajado su libro y Rose se acercaba a James, temía que fuera a revelar algo importante. Nadie debía conocer las próximas muertes

-Sí, dudo mucho que no lo conozcas

La sonrisa de James se amplió y su mirada cambió a orgullo.

-Mi segundo nombre es Sirius, James Sirius Potter

-Y vaya que le hace honor a ambos nombres -comentó Al aún tras su libro

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! -exclamó Minerva Mcgonagall, apresurada dio media vuelta y balbuceando algo que no llegaron a comprender, salió dando un portazo.

- ¿Se asustó? Yo creí que se asustarían con el nombre de Al después de conocer sus antecedentes -ofendido fue hacia la puerta, sacó su varita y tocó el pomo. Su entrecejo se fue juntando lentamente hasta que no pudo más. Por más que jalaba, la puerta no se abría. -me… nos… ¿encerró? -estupefacto miró a los otros dos que se apresuraron a acercarse

-Pues… -murmuró Rose después de haber intentado abrirla

-Parece que sí -agregó Albus, después volvió a hundirse en el sofá, tomó el libro y siguió leyendo.

- ¡Deja eso libro! ¿No sienten que la habitación se hace más chica? -casi ansioso comenzó a mirar hacia todas partes, corrió hacia la ventana y contempló el vacío, poco después volvió a sonreír. Sacó la varita y apunto el cristal -_bombarda_ -susurró, casi salta al ver como los cristales volaban hacia fuera.

- ¡James! -Rose dio un brinco alarmada.

Al sonrió y corrió hacia su hermano.

- ¿Crees que funcione?

- ¿Qué perdemos intentándolo?

Mientras tanto por uno de los pasillos del colegio, Ron apenas podía caminar. Seguía balbuceando sobre un sueño extraño.

- Al fin despertaste -el pelirrojo se giró de un brinco, se sonrojó hasta más no poder al ver a Hermione que sonriente se acercaba a él, tras ella iba Ginny -iba a buscarte para ir con los muchachos… ¿qué tienes?

- ¿No fue un gracioso sueño?

- ¡Ronald! Bien, pues iré yo sola a ver a Rose -con la cabeza en alto pasó a un aturdido Ron, Ginny solo negó con la cabeza al pasar junto a él.

En el despacho de la suma inquisidora de Hogwarts, un muchacho cumplía con su castigo. Sin revelar mueca alguna, Harry Potter escribía las únicas líneas que había escrito desde que empezara el año. Echó una mirada furtiva a su mano, temía que esas cicatrices no iban a desaparecer y ahora además de ocultárselas a sus amigos, también iba a tener que hacerlo con… sus… con sus hijos y temía de James.

- ¡Cómo que escaparon! ¿Los dos? -Ginny sorprendida miraba por la ventana, en verdad parecía contemplar la posibilidad de saltar por ahí

Rose se paseaba por el centro de la habitación, se sentía regañada y por más que se asegurara que no era su tía quien gritaba, al mismo tiempo sabía que lo era. Se detuvo con un suspiro y miró a Ron que no dejaba de verla boquiabierto, le sonrió débilmente a Hermione y por fin miró a Ginny.

-James dijo que quería explorar el castillo y cuando la profesora nos encerró, solo explotó la ventana… después… solo llamó la escoba del tío… de Harry y se fueron los dos

-Hola -Harry sonreía a pesar de verse agotado, recorrió la habitación con la mirada para evitar la de Hermione -lamento llegar tarde ¿y mis… tus primos? -se corrigió rápidamente había sentido la penetrante mirada de Ron.

-Pues -murmuró Rose

- ¡Comida! -dieron un pequeño brinco con el grito, Harry se apartó solo un poco para que los dos hermanos entraran cargados de comida.

- ¿A dónde fueron?

-Bueno Gin, moríamos de hambre ¿no dejarías morir de hambre a tus hijos, cierto? -Al miró a la pequeña pelirroja mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones después de haber dejado la comida, le sonrió logrando que Ginny se sonrojara un poco, esa sonrisa era idéntica a la de Harry.

-Oh cielo, lamento que la profesora los encerrara así -suspiró, se sentó junto al muchacho y tomó un pastelillo ante la sorprendida mirada de todos.

-Tramposo -masculló James, tomó un pastelillo y se lo metió entero a la boca. - ¿qué? -se alzó de hombros, todos lo miraban -siempre evita los castigos de mamá así, papá la derrite, hmpf -se hundió en el sofá hasta quedar acostado

- ¡James! -gritó Ginny, pero su sonrojo era más que evidente -tienes el tacto de Ron

-Siempre dices eso y sigo sin saber por qué -bajó la cabeza del sofá para mirar al otro lado a Ginny - ¡Ey qué es eso! -se giró hábilmente y un segundo después estaba de pie señalando a Harry que solo ocultó más la mano dentro de su túnica

-N… nada, no sé de qué hablas -balbuceó Harry empezando a retroceder, hundía todo lo que podía la mano en su túnica. Al ya estaba de pie mirando con atención.

- ¿Qué es James?

-Tiene algo en la mano

- ¡No es cierto!

-Déjame ver entonces -sonrió de lado, desafiante.

-No es nada, creo que mejor me iré a acostar…

Harry dio media vuelta y se apresuró a salir, sin embargo la voz de James que compartía una mirada con Al, lo detuvo.

-Ya bueno no importa, solo es una mano ¿no quieres conocer mi segundo nombre? Apuesto que te va a gustar

Harry titubeó un poco. En la puerta giró la cabeza y al ver que la mirada desafiante de James había desaparecido, se permitió un poco de curiosidad. Regresó un par de pasos, pero aún cerca de la puerta.

-Soy James Sirius y por ahí dicen que le hago honor a esos nombres, creo que asusté a la profesora McGonagall -pensativo contemplaba el techo mientras la sonrisa de Harry crecía -en cambio mi hermanito… sigo pensando en la razón de su segundo nombre

-James -murmuró Al en un tono de advertencia, al escucharlo, Ginny saltó de su lugar.

- Dime que no dejé que te pusieran un nombre feo -casi imploró, sujetaba el brazo de Al

-No hermosa pelirroja -James giró la cabeza hacia ella con una radiante sonrisa -no es si es feo o no… es que sinceramente Albus Severus Potter….

- ¡Severus! -todos gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Harry estupefacto miraba a Ginny que parecía molestarse rápidamente.

- ¿Cuándo dejé que le pusieras así a mi hijo? -gritó aterrada

- ¡Al! -gritó James y al mismo tiempo los dos saltaron sobre el desprevenido Harry, derribándolo con un golpe sordo. - ¡eso es hermano, te dije que funcionaría!

-Sí, pero por qué en esa forma -murmuró mientras se acomodaba para no lastimar a Harry.

James se sentó sobre las piernas de su futuro padre mientras Al se corría hacia la espalda.

-Ba… bájense!

- ¡James, Albus!

-Tranquila Ginny, solo queremos ver su mano

James tuvo que sujetarse bien, Harry se removía con todas sus fuerzas pero parecían tener experiencia en ese tipo de situaciones pues Al rápidamente sacó la mano del muchacho de la túnica y aterrado contempló la leyenda grabada en la piel.

-No tenías esto… no lo recuerdo -balbuceó James, Albus solo miraba.

-Umbridge -susurró Al, su respiración se aceleraba.

Harry se puso de pie lentamente, tuvo que retroceder ante la mirada de James, no era odio sino algo completamente diferente pero igual de atemorizante.

-James, está bien -Harry levantó la mano con intención de ponerla en el hombro del muchacho.

-Tienes que decirle al profesor Dumbledore -exclamó Hermione alarmada, Ron asintió de inmediato

-No, él tiene problemas más importantes. Además no quiero darle ese gusto… -Harry se interrumpió al sentir el manotazo que hizo que su mano resbalará del hombro de James.

- ¿Por qué no haces algo?

-James, no puedo hacer nada

- ¿Qué habrías hecho si nosotros te hubiéramos ocultado algo así?

-Por si no te has dado cuenta -Harry sonrió -no tengo padres que me quieran o que se preocupen por mí

James bajó la mano con la que había apartado a Harry y miró al suelo, le dio la espalda en un segundo pero Ginny podía ver el mar de expresiones que recorrían el rostro de quien ella ya consideraba su hijo, intentó acercarse pero Al la pasó con un bufido bajo.

-Eres un idiota ¿lo sabías?

Hasta James se giró con el susurro de Al, era muy raro cuando su hermano perdía la compostura.

- ¿Qué hay de Sirius Black? ¿De mis abuelos? Por algo llevo el nombre de Albus Dumbledore, tus amigos también se preocupan por ti y te quieren… ¿qué más necesitas para dejar de pensar que debes afrontar todo tú solo?

- ¿Y por qué llevas el de Severus Snape? Yo miré que es un asno en clase -la tensión que los había cubierto despareció de pronto ante el comentario de James, miraba pensativo a su hermano.

- ¡Cállate James! -Al se giró con el puño en alto

- ¡Pero si es verdad, hasta tuve que detenerte para que no lo maldijeras!

-James eres un…aaah -frustrado ignoró los gritos de Rose y brinco contra su hermano -te dije… que… dejaras eso!

Empezaron a rodar por el piso, mientras Albus intentaba golpear a su hermano, James solo reía y Rose lo hizo también, sabía que su primo solo quería que el mal rato pasara.

* * *

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... extraño mis guiones dobles T_T  
_**

SA


	2. Grimmauld Place

**_Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling, lo demás es mío..._**

* * *

_En este capi, recibí algo de ayuda xD a ver si saben quien escribió_

* * *

-Profesora, eso no será necesa...

-Silencio señor Potter, claro que es necesario- lo interrumpió la profesora McGonagall, James hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada mas- aquí tiene señorita Weasley, se lo da a su abuela al llegar a Grimmauld Place.

-Si profesora- dijo Rose antes de acercarse a la chimenea junto a sus primos, la mentecita de James se ilumino y el chico dio un salto hasta quedar junto a la pelirroja.

-Ahora vayan y expliquen todo, el profesor Dumbledore ira mas tarde para aclarar todas las dudas que puedan tener- les dijo la profesora McGonagall. Al fue el primero en meterse a la chimenea y desaparecer con una llamarada verde.

-Adelante, Rosie, las damas primero- dijo James haciendo una elegante reverencia mientras la medio empujaba tomándola por la cintura, Rose simplemente rodó los ojos riendo y se metió en la chimenea sin darse cuenta de que James había tirado de la carta que le había dado la profesora. En cuanto la enorme flama verde se tragó a la chica, James sonrío ampliamente sabiendo que el pergamino no sobreviviría al viaje.

-Señor Potter, que es lo que trama...

-Hasta luego profesora!- James salto a la chimenea antes de que McGonagall pudiera cuestionarlo, incluso la McGonagall del pasado conocía todas sus muecas y gestos, era escalofriante- demonios, esto sí que da miedo - dijo al llegar a Grimmauld Place.

El lugar era lúgubre, tapicería negra y madera oscura en todos lados. Miró alrededor y se encontró con Al y Rose mirando un punto fijo en el suelo frente a ellos, se acercó rápidamente y observo las cenizas y pequeños pedazos de pergamino que yacían en el suelo, supo lo que era enseguida.

-Se quemó- dijo Al sin dejar de mirar las cenizas de la carta de McGonagall en el suelo.

-Lastima- sonrío James.

-Fuiste tú! Tu sacaste el pergamino de mi bolsillo e hiciste que se quemara!

-Nop, yo saque el pergamino de tu bolsillo, tu hiciste que se quemara al meterte en la chimenea- repuso James cruzándose de brazos.

-Eres un...

-Quien anda ahí!- los tres dieron un salto y miraron hacia una de las puertas.

-Pecho tierra!- James lanzo a su hermano y prima hacia el sillón los dos chicos aterrizaron uno sobre el otro mientras James soltaba una carcajada.

-Quien esta...- James se giró a tiempo para mirar a un hombre entrar en la estancia con la varita en alto. Si no conociera ese rostro por las tantas fotografías que había visto en el álbum de su padre, se hubiera asustado al mirarlo listo para atacar.

-No puede ser- dijo James sonriendo emocionado. Sirius Black estaba en la puerta frente a él! James no podía reaccionar de la emoción, estaba mirando a uno de sus ídolos! Uno que creyó nunca poder conocer. Sirius, por otro lado, estaba en shock, no podía creer la persona que estaba de pie frente a él. Sabía quién era pero... no... era imposible...

-Qui... quien eres...

-James, que demonios te pasa!- salto Rose saliendo de detrás del sillón, Sirius dio un brinco hacia atrás pero no podía dejar de mirar a James.

-Ja... James?

-Hola, Padfoot!- exclamo James ignorando los reclamos de su prima, estuvo a punto de avanzar hacia Sirius pero este retrocedió rápidamente negando con la cabeza.

-No... no, no, no, no es posible. Moony!-grito Sirius al salir corriendo de la estancia.

-Por Merlín, y yo que pensé que la que se asustaría más sería la abuela- dijo James rascándose la cabeza, la cual recibió instantáneamente un manotazo por parte de Rose.

-Tarado! Que no ves que eres idéntico a tu abuelo! Creyó que miraba un fantasma o algo- dijo Rose, entonces james cayo en cuenta, Rose le había gritado por su nombre, claro que Sirius los podría confundir. No pudo evitar una sonrisa de orgullo ante el hecho de que el mismísimo Sirius Black lo había confundido con James Potter- vayamos a explicarles tod...

-Aaaaahhhh!- el grito que los interrumpió hizo que las piernas de James se movieran por simple instinto, ese había sido Albus, había desarrollado su instinto de protección con su hermano con tantos años en Hogwarts ayudándolo cuando se metía en problemas, que era muy a menudo.

-Al, que pasooo...- la frase murió en sus labios al mirar a su hermano inmovilizado contra la pared y a Sirius y Remus apuntándolo con la varita- que demonios! Basta, que están haciendo!

-Ese no es Harry! Y tú no te muevas!- exclamo Sirius apuntándolo con la varita. James alzo las manos frente a él en señal de que venía en paz, pero Sirius lo miraba aterrado.

-Espera, baja la varita, no les haré daño...

-Quédate en donde estas, ni un paso más!

-No soy un impostor, pero tampoco soy Harry así que...

-Si no eres Harry eres un impostor, como entraron?

-Por favor esperen, dejen que les expliquemos.

-Cómo pudieron entrar al Cuartel?

-Dumbledore nos mandó, por favor...

-No nos dijo nada al respecto, como conseguiste una multijugos de Harry?

-No soy multijugoseado de Harry!

-A callar!- el grito de Rose hizo que la lluvia de gritos parara de inmediato. Remus y Sirius la miraron con las cejas alzadas mientras que los dos Potter respiraban tranquilos, cuando la chica gritaba siempre les recordaba a su madre y su abuela- por favor, les explicaremos todo.

-Bien, de acuerdo- Remus bajo su varita pero Sirius siguió apuntando a James con la suya.

-Moony, también lo ves?- pregunto Sirius sin dejar de mirar a James.

-Sí, lo veo- respondió Remus estudiando a James con la mirada. Ambos se habían olvidado del Harry falso y miraban a James sin creerlo.

-Bien, Rosie, explícales para que me dejen de ver así, dan miedo- dijo James yendo hacia su hermano, le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro y Al simplemente asintió asegurando que estaba bien.

-Sí, podemos sentarnos?- todos se dirigieron a la mesa de la cocina para poder hablar mejor. Sirius se sentó frente a James y Albus, dejando a Rose en la cabecera de la mesa, Remus se sentó junto a él- bien, supongo que todo sería más fácil si tuviéramos la carta de McGonagall.

-No me mires así!- dijo James alzando una ceja cuando Rose lo miro con ojos entrecerrados.

-Bueno pues fue tu culpa que...

-Ya, ya, shh, si no puedes explicarlo lo hago yo- dijo James callándola con un movimiento de la mano, Rose abrió la boca indignada pero no dijo nada. James se giró de nuevo hacia James y Remus- hola, mucho gusto, me llamo James Potter, él es Albus Potter y ella Rose Weasley, venimos del futuro!

-Esa es tu explicación?- pregunto Rose después de unos segundos de silencio profundo.

-Bien, vas tu- dijo James cruzándose de brazos.

-Gracias- dijo antes de girarse hacia Sirius y Remus- verán no estamos seguros de lo que sucedió, pero por alguna razón aparecimos en este año, nosotros venimos de... aparentemente unos 20 años en el futuro, o algo así.

-Del futuro?- pregunto Remus con el entrecejo fruncido. Sirius no dejaba de mirar a James, el chico alzo una ceja mirando al padrino de su padre y después le saco la lengua provocando que Sirius lo mirara con ojos entrecerrados.

-James- lo regañó Rose.

-Que? Me esta mirando raro- respondió el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros.

-Esque... eres... estas igualito a...

-James Potter? Ese es mi nombre, ya te dije, no?- sonrió James sin dejar de mirar al Animago.

-La cosa es que somos hijos de Harry, Harry Potter- continuo Al, Remus y Sirius abrieron mucho los ojos- es por eso que me confundieron con él y a James con mi abuelo.

-Son... ustedes son hijos de Harry?- Sirius no pudo evitar la creciente sonrisa que se apoderaba de su rostro.

-Sip, orgullosamente Potter!- exclamo James solemnemente mientras se acomodaba las gafas, Sirius soltó una carcajada.

-Esto es increíble!- dijo Sirius mirando de James a Albus como si quisiera aprenderse sus rostros- saben a quién me recuerdan también, tienen un poco de...

-Weasley?- preguntaron ambos chicos sonriendo.

-No sé si es porque están sentados junto a una pelirroja, pero si- dijo Sirius con expresión pensativa.

-Disculpa, pero la pelirroja si es Weasley- dijo Rose alzando una ceja- soy hija de...

-Ron?

-Hermione?- preguntaron Sirius y Remus al mismo tiempo, la chica solo asintió.

-Ya me las olía yo que ese par terminaba junto- dijo Sirius.

-Entonces, quien es su madre?- pregunto Remus mirando a los chicos Potter, quienes sonrieron mirándose el uno al otro.

-Ginny Weasley- respondieron a la par.

-Que? Ginny? Pero Harry! Como pudo hacerle eso a su mejor amigo!- exclamo Sirius escandalizado.

-Oh, si tu saliste con todas y cada una de las chicas que James juraba era la de su sueños- dijo Remus rodando los ojos.

-Nunca con la pelirroja- aseguro Sirius solemnemente- pero es diferente, una cosa es la ex novia de tu amigo y otra muy diferente es su hermanita.

-Oh, di eso frente al tío Ron, hace rato casi logra darle a papá con un hechizo.

-James!- exclamaron Al y Rose, el aludido solo se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces, como es que terminaron aquí? Quiero decir, los mandaron para acá por seguridad? En el futuro aún hay guerra?- James abrió la boca para responder, pero nada salió de ella.

-El profesor Dumbledore nos pidió que no reveláramos nada del futuro- interrumpió rose antes de que el boca-suelta de su primo mayor hablara- y nos mandó para acá a pasar las vacaciones.

-Claro, sería raro que entraran una semana antes de las vacaciones- dijo Remus pensativamente, no se había perdido de la intromisión de Rose ante la respuesta que había estado a punto de dar James.

Si en el futuro aun había guerra, los hijos de Harry Potter serían los que estarían en mayor peligro, tal vez tanto como su padre, los Mortífagos podrían usarlos como carnada. Remus y Sirius compartieron una mirada, no por nada eran Merodeadores, todo se planeaba telepáticamente. En silencio acordaron abordar a James con preguntas cuando estuviera solo.

-Y como supieron que no era Harry?- pregunto James alzando una ceja.

-Me llamó Sirius en cuanto entre en la cocina, dudo mucho que Harry pueda reconocer un rostro sin sus gafas, está igual de ciego que su padre- dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros, los tres chicos soltaron una carcajada. Al se levantó por un vaso de agua mientras Remus seguía preguntándole cosas a Rose, y James y Sirius compartían peligrosas miradas cómplices.

-Hola, hay alguien?

-Tonks

-Oye, tío Remus, tú y ella...

-James Potter!- lo interrumpió Rose, Al soltó una risa mientras volvía hacia la mesa, pero a medio camino una puerta se abrió y le dio de lleno en la cara. Al se llevó una mano a la nariz rápidamente y el vaso con agua se estrelló estrepitosamente en el piso.

-Lo siento tanto, no te... Harry? No se supone que deberías estar en Hogwarts?- pregunto mirando a Al, el chico solo rodó los ojos aun con la mano en la nariz.

-Estas bien?- Remus se acercó rápidamente a Al para revisarlo.

-Miren esto.

-James...- intento detenerlo Rose, pero el chico la ignoro olímpicamente yendo hacia la recién llegada.

-Hola, Tonks!- exclamo James poniéndose frente a ella, la pelirosa alzo una ceja mirándolo- que, no te asustas?

-Ella no conoció a tu abuelo- dijo Sirius soltando una risa.

-Claro, oh no es divertido- James rodó los ojos al momento de girarse para inspeccionar la alacena, Tonks levanto una ceja.

-Alguien podría explicarme que pasa aquí?- dijo mirando como Remus examinaba la nariz de "Harry".

-No tienes nada, pero tu tabique se siente un poco...

-Lo sé, lo sé, Teddy siempre hace eso mismo, por eso tengo la nariz tan maltratada- dijo Al sobando su nariz distraídamente.

-Hacer qué? Y quien es Teddy?- pregunto Tonks, James abrió la boca para responder pero un golpe de Rose lo interrumpió.

-Bien, explicaremos todo una vez más-

-Espera, espera, no voy a contar todo tantas veces, así que... ABUELA!- gritó James, Sirius y Al soltaron una carcajada mientras Rose rodaba los ojos, Remus simplemente sonrío y Tonks se miraba aún mas confundida, unos cuantos segundos después la señora Weasley entraba en la cocina.

-Pero quien acaba de gritar...

-Al, táctica 18- susurró James a su hermano y los dos salieron disparados hacia la señora Weasley.

-Abuela!- los dos chicos Potter abrazaron a la pelirroja y la llenaron de besos.

-Pero... que... que sucede?

-Molly, tenemos que explicarles lo que sucede- dijo Remus invitándola a sentarse.

-Abue, quieres algo de beber?

-Te extrañamos mucho, hace tanto que no te visitábamos- los chicos Potter estaban en pleno papel de santos y ayudaban a su abuela a sentarse, la llenaban de cariños y todo eso para probar que eran dignos de confianza, Rose rodó los ojos, sabía que con eso comprarían a la abuela Weasley enseguida.

-Oh, pero que lindos muchachos- dijo la señora Weasley acariciando los rostros de los dos chicos que tenían un extraño parecido con Harry.

-Bien, aquí vamos de nuevo- dijo Sirius recargándose en las patas traseras de su silla mientras Rose comenzaba a explicar a las recién llegadas lo que sucedía.

-No sé -murmuró Hermione esa mañana mientras desayunaban

-Si yo también estaba pensando eso -apuntó Harry pensativo

-Oh vamos -Ron terminó de servirse cereal y los miró - ¿qué tan malo puede ser que estén con… ya saben?

Los tres compartieron una mirada pero solo Harry y Hermione se quedaron mirando, Ron volvió a desayunar.

-Buenos días -saludó Ginny, sin poner atención al repentino sonrojo de Harry se sentó junto a él -mamá acaba de enviar una carta, dice que son lindísimos, muy buenos y que ya desearía que Fred y George fueran tan bien portados como ellos.

-Grimmauld Place -murmuró James, contemplaba extasiado el lúgubre corredor.

Rose y Albus solo suspiraron, tenían ya toda la mañana en aquel lugar y James seguía repitiendo eso, no dejaba de mirar cada rincón y el que Sirius Black riera diciendo todo lo que él y el abuelo habían hecho en su época de colegio, solo les hacía temer el que Harry hubiera unido esos dos nombres en alguien como James. Cuando Sirius llegó a la estancia con ellos y se dejó caer en el sillón de enfrente, el mayor de los Potter lo siguió de inmediato… parecía que James había encontrado un ídolo. Aunque debían darle algo de crédito, al menos no había tirado indirectas de las muertes, solo se dedicaba a disfrutar las ideas que metían en su cabeza.

Por la tarde con el grito aterrado de Kreacher comprendieron la razón de que la profesora McGonagall se hubiera negado rotundamente a dejarlos bajo el cuidado de Black.

- ¿Qué pasó? -hasta la vieja biblioteca les llegó el grito sorprendido de la abuela Weasley, Rose se encogió tras un libro y Al pretendió no haber escuchado nada. Tampoco se sorprendieron con el portazo.

Rose bajó el libro y con esa mirada que había heredado de su madre, esperó a que su primo rompiera en carcajadas para poder regañarlo. Al dejó el viejo libro que había sacado de Hogwarts y se acercó a su hermano al ver que su sonrisa se desvanecía lentamente y con una velocidad alarmante la suplantaba una mueca de molestia.

- ¿Sabían que papá vivió con muggles?

-Sí, algo así dijo el tío Ron una vez pero a él no le gusta hablar de eso ¿no? -contestó Al más serio

-Sirius me acaba de decir porque a papá no le gusta hablar de eso

-Vamos James, lo que sea que haya pasado no nos incumbe. El pasado es el pasado…

-Hasta los 11 años no supo que era mago porque las bestias con las que vivía… vive, querían sacar la magia de él a golpes -James simplemente lo dejó salir y las orejas rojas de Rose Weasley lo hicieron sonreír, que pasado en el pasado ni que nada. De reojo miró a su hermano y satisfecho dio media vuelta y salió hacia la habitación que compartía con esos dos.

Al llegar arriba arrojó la puerta pero pareció no haberlo hecho con suficiente fuerza pues incluso se abrió un poco más como si hubieran entrado. Se regresó a cerrarla y antes de que pudiera, Rose y Al estaban frente a él.

-Sortilegios Weasley tiene servicio vía lechuza ¿cierto? -preguntó Al mientras revisaba su bolsillo, hizo una mueca al comprobar que llevaba más que un Knut. Rose hacía lo mismo con su equipaje.

-Es una lástima que no nos hayamos presentado con los gemelos -comentó James sentado en la cama - ¿quieren saber que más hacen o hacían los Dursley?

-No -Rose suspiró, no llevaba más que Al - no tenemos suficiente dinero

-Tranquilos, ya le escribí a… ¡eso! -de un brinco bajó de la cama, emocionado esperaba a Hedwig.

La lechuza planeó hasta posarse en el hombro de James, le pellizcó cariñosa la oreja y le tendió una carta que parecía pesada. La sonrisa del muchacho se ampliaba mientras desataba el sobre. Lo abrió y vació su contenido en la cama. Rápidamente se formó un pequeño montoncito de galeones, con un pergamino encima que Rose se apresuró a leer.

"_Si Ginny preg… no, si Hermione pregunta yo no les escribí ni mandé nada… Harry" _

- ¡Eh! ¿Por qué el Harry de nuestra época no puede ser como éste? -se quejó James, rebuscaba entre la ropa del baúl

-No sé -murmuró Al - ¿quizá porque éste tiene quince años?

-Podría ser -asintió James contando las monedas

-Yo no quiero saber nada -dijo Rose, tomó uno de sus libros y salió de la habitación después de arrojar algo a la cama.

-Gracias Rosie -sonrió James mientras levantaba el catálogo de sortilegios Weasley que la pelirroja acababa de dejar.

Los dos hermanos se sumieron en una interesante discusión, susurraban los pros y los contras en utilizar cada producto en esas personas que no conocían pero que le habían hecho la vida imposible a su padre… aunque éste no lo dijera, le creían a Sirius Black y además estaban aburridos, eran personas malas que odiaban la magia y maltrataban a personas inocentes… James rememoró con orgullo lo que su padre le había dicho una vez: "Quien se porta mal merece un castigo" y él había preguntado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas "¿todos o solo los niños papi?" Y entonces su padre muy serio le contestó "Todos James, todas las personas cuando se portan mal o hacen cosas malas deben ser castigados, a los adultos también los regañan y si no hacen caso los castigan también, los mandan a prisión, ahora vuélvete hacia el rincón" Después se había ido, si a él lo habían castigado por una hora por haber encontrado divertido el quitarle y ponerle el chupón a su hermano para ver que tanto podía aguantar sin ponerse morado por el llanto ¿quién castigaría a los Dursley por maltrato?.

- ¿No es ilegal? -murmuró Al una vez que la lechuza había partido con su pedido

-Técnicamente Albus, nada que nosotros hagamos puede ser legal o ilegal, al menos no en este lugar, nosotros no hemos nacido

Al solo suspiró, los razonamientos de su hermano parecían cuerdos pero su madre siempre encontraba la forma de echarlos abajo… aunque su madre no estaba ahí. Con una gran sonrisa se unió al plan que dibujaba James.

- ¿Cuándo crees que llegue todo?

-Pues sí no tienen la tienda todavía, supongo que algunos días para hacer todo, no importa seguro que lo tenemos para antes de que empiecen las clases, falta todavía para que terminen -balbuceó James, no parecía poder apartar la vista del trozo de pergamino

-Aquí están -dieron un brinco cuando la puerta se abrió, discretamente Al escondió el pergamino mientras James corría hacia Molly Weasley que empezaba a sospechar

- ¡Abue! -y con ese grito, la señora Weasley olvidó cualquier cosa que le pareciera fuera de lugar

-Necesito que me ayuden con algo

-Claro abue, en cuanto Al encuentre sus zapatos vamos

El ojiverde se sentó rápidamente sobre sus pies, pero la mujer solo le sonrió antes de irse.

-Sería lindo que la abuela que me cambió los pañales fuera tan ingenua como ésta hermosa mujer -suspiró James

Después de guardarse el plan, siguieron a la señora Weasley y para sorpresa de Rose y Albus, James no se quejó cuando los pusieron a limpiar lo que no se había terminado en verano. Y por la mirada perdida del mayor, imaginaron la razón. En la tarde durante la cena, James apenas participó en la plática, parecía estar disfrutando que nadie podía sospechar que planeaba algo, bueno, nadie que fuera a detenerlo pues Sirius Black se hacía que nada pasaba e incluso cuando los mandaron a dormir llegó a aportar ideas.

-Oye y si nos llevas a algún bar o algo…

-Estás loco James, estamos en…

- ¡Anda, ya soy mayor! Podemos dejar a los niños en casa

- ¡Eh, que también quiero salir! -se quejó Albus desde su cama, Rose asintió rápidamente -no te ofendas Sirius, pero tu casa es deprimente y estar encerrados…

-Será mejor que se duerman o terminarán convenciéndome -les sonrió mientras iba hacia la puerta, una vez allí se giró y los miró -es peligroso, no es una buena época para andar de noche por ahí y menos siendo quienes son

-Pero…

-Buenas noches muchachos…

Los tres se miraron, pero dos de ellos temieron la mirada del otro… James no estaba contento, ni siquiera un poco.

-Buenas noches -siseó James y se acostó… al menos se había acostado.

Tan solo unas horas después, gritos que no conocían mezclados con los de Sirius los despertaron y aún antes de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, brincaron de sus camas. Bajaron las escaleras apresurados, frenaron de golpe en la estancia…

- ¿Qué… qué pasa? -murmuró Rose, recorrió con la vista a los pelirrojos y miró a Harry al notar que Hermione lo hacía

- ¿Qué ocurrió? -con el entrecejo fruncido Al se acercó, James se enfurecía de la nada y cuando habló, apenas podía despegar la mandíbula.

-Otra vez esa mujer ¿no? -jaloneó la mano de Harry y aunque le extrañó que no se quejara, la revisó.

Una leve explosión los sobresaltó, acababa de aparecer una pluma que flotaba junto con un trozo de pergamino doblado por la mitad. Con un suspiro, Sirius se levantó y lo tomó.

-Es de su madre -lo tendió a Fred que fue el que brincó primero, el gemelo lo tomó y ante la atenta y hasta cierto grado curiosa mirada por parte de esos tres extraños, leyó:

-Dice que papá está vivo -masculló con una mueca, intentó pasarle la nota a Ron pero Rose se la quitó rápidamente - ¡Eh! -intentó quejarse, pero nadie más lo hizo. Sorprendido miró a los otros dos acercarse a la pelirroja de cabello alborotado, como el de Hermione.

-Está… vivo -balbuceó Rose - ¿qué… quiere… decir? -se soltó del abrazo de sus primos y corrió hacia los que aún sentía más seguros, Ron apenas logró regresar el abrazo. Intentaba calmarla acariciándole torpemente la espalda.

- ¿Qué pasó? -James se giró hacia Harry

-Será mejor que vayan a dormir -interrumpió Sirius, todos asintieron menos James que no se movió un centímetro

-Están cansados James, vamos

-Solo quiero saber…

-Yo también quiero saber que le pasó al abuelo pero si no pueden decirnos… -agregó Al más serio que su hermano, con una mirada significativa le señaló a Harry que se veía destrozado.

Por fin el muchacho asintió y dio media vuelta hacia la escalera.

-Pero no voy a poder dormir y tú lo sabes -se quejó mientras subía, Albus bufó -te voy a molestar pregun…

- ¡Cállate James!

- ¡Que no! Si somos nosotros quienes no debemos decirles, ellos tienen todo el derecho de…

-Harry vio como una serpiente atacaba a papá y ahora está en San Mungo -fue Ginny quien contestó, ambos muchachos se detuvieron aterrorizados, Rose se abrazó más a Ron y comenzó a sollozar.

-Bueno, ahora sé que esas cicatrices no se las hizo una lavadora que se volvió loca -comentó James pensativo, Rose en brazos de Ron soltó una risita -bueno, vamos a dormir -empezó a canturrear y subió más tranquilo.

-Si quieres hablar, estoy aquí -murmuró Al junto a Harry, le sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Tan pronto como James y Rose tocaron la almohada, volvieron a caer dormidos. En cambio Al pensaba en la actitud de Harry, quizá lo conocía muy bien o tan solo eran muy parecidos pero casi estaba seguro de que él tampoco dormía.

Dormitó algunas horas antes de escuchar a la abuela llamarlos para desayunar, después de salir del baño con el cabello aún mojado, se desvió hacia la habitación en la que sabía Harry estaba solo y despierto. Entró sin llamar y fue directo a la única cama ocupada donde se sentó.

-Después de mirarnos a nosotros -murmuró lentamente - ¿sigues pensando en que te culparán y te despreciarán por algo que no controlas? Vamos Harry, sé que estás despierto -jaló la cobija sin girarse, Harry se sentó lentamente

-Ya sabían que…

-No -se alzó de hombros -como dijo James, el abuelo nos dijo que esas cicatrices las tenía por una lavadora que se había vuelto loca mientras intentaba ver cómo funcionaba -se giró quedando frente a Harry -te miras espantoso -le sonrió

-Entonces como sabes que…

-No sé, creo que nos parecemos un poco y tampoco sé cómo es que lo viste pero lo que sí sé es que si tú fuiste el único en mirarlo, te sentirás responsable…

-Es que no lo miré yo… no olvídalo

-Como quieras, pero la abuela hizo ya el desayuno, tienes vacaciones adelantadas deberías alegrarte -Al se puso de pie y fue hacia la puerta, cuando la había abierto, Harry lo llamó

-Albus, si te dijera que yo ataqué a tu abuelo…

-No te iba a creer -se alzó de hombros con simplicidad -podrías haber visto en el lugar de quien lo atacó pero dudo que hayas sido tú, si no, con lo que ha hecho James en Hogwarts ya te lo habrías comido… mira que no sé cómo no te fundes del coraje

Harry sonrió tranquilo, parecía que después de todo sí iba a ser un buen padre… eran buenos muchachos.

- ¿Vamos a desayunar?

-Sí, deja me doy un baño y bajo

-Bien, te espero -sonrió Al y se tendió en la cama removiéndose hasta que obligó a Harry a ponerse de pie.

Algunos minutos después, ambos bajaron a la cocina riendo como si se conocieran de siempre. La cocina se sumió en silencio en cuanto pusieron un pie dentro. Harry estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta y regresar a su habitación y lo habría hecho si Al no lo hubiera detenido del brazo.

- ¡Pero si solo le faltan las gafas! -gritó uno de los gemelos, el otro miraba a Harry seriamente -debieron habernos dicho que teníamos sobrinos -reclamó dejando la diversión, su entrecejo junto como el de su hermano. Ambos se ponían de pie.

Al soltó a Harry y éste empezó a retroceder en cuanto los gemelos se pusieron de pie. Dio media vuelta dispuesto a regresar y hundirse en la cama para fingir que dormía pero Fred o George, no supo cuál de los dos acababa de aparecer frente a él.

-Nuestra hermanita Potter

-Sí, nuestra pequeña e indefensa… eh, nuestra pequeña hermanita -corrigió el otro, se acercaba lentamente desde la mesa

- ¡Déjenlo, todavía falta…!

-Cht, cht, Ginny, tenemos que proteger tu honor

- ¡Mi honor cuernos! ¡Déjenlo ya! -gritó la pelirroja, James se apartó un poco de ella -Ron ya lo hizo, falta que vaya a tener que pasar por lo mismo con Bill y Charlie tamb…

Y ese grito fue la distracción perfecta, Harry se barrió por debajo del brazo de Fred y corrió hacia las escaleras.

- ¡Puedes huir pero no esconderte Potter, sabemos dónde te quedas en navidad -exclamó Fred

- ¡Y donde estudias! -gritó George

- ¿Y Harry? Creí haber visto que entraba -la señora Weasley entraba seguida por Sirius

-Lo hizo, pero tus hijos lo espantaron con amenazas y no sé qué más -bufó Ginny

- ¡Ahora mismo suben los tres y lo hacen bajar, mejor que sea por las buenas!

-Pero mamá yo no…

- ¡Ahora los tres! -gritó Molly Weasley y Ron, Fred y George salieron corriendo de la cocina ante la clara diversión de Rose y Al, James en cambio se removió incómodo.

- ¿Recuerdos… hijo? -ironizó Ginny mirando de reojo a James.

- ¿Has notado lo mucho que se parecen las palabras "pelirroja" y "peligrosa"? -le sonrió él guiñando. Ginny sonrió divertida mientras negaba lentamente.

Por la tarde mientras para frustración de James hacían los deberes escolares y es que no había logrado un buen argumento contra Hermione; Fred y George aparecieron susurrando entre sí. Una enorme sonrisa se formó en el rostro de James al verlos, estaba seguro de que lo sacarían del aburrimiento. En cambio se sentaron uno a cada lado de Harry y le pasaron el brazo por los hombros.

-Mi querido Harry -suspiró Fred, Harry apenas logró tragar saliva.

-Qué es -susurró George poniendo su mano frente a Harry.

Con algo de temor miró la mano del gemelo pelirrojo, descansó un poco al mirar un trozo de pergamino con un pedido que sumaba más o menos lo que él había mandado. Así que solo echó un vistazo a James que les ponía atención. De inmediato brincaron al sofá de enfrente.

-Ya decía yo que Harry no podía ser -dijo George

-Y siendo Hedwig la del pedido…

- ¿Qué pedido?

James dio tal brinco con la pregunta de Ginny que Al escupió el jugo que tomaba y comenzó a reír a carcajadas, los gemelos no tardaron mucho en unirse a él. Ginny sin comprender miraba de uno a otro.

-Ya, ya te comprendo hermano… te… co…te… -Al hacía todo lo que estaba en él para dejar de reír ante la furiosa mirada de James pero el solo ver como se ponía rojo, tiraba al suelo sus esfuerzos y más se retorcía en el sillón, hasta que cayó al suelo y aún ahí siguió riendo.

-Albus -siseó James, el otro ni se dio por aludido -hermano -insistió - ¿recuerdas que soy mayor de edad y tú no, verdad?

Al dio un brinco y en un segundo estaba de pie, retrocedía con cautela. James lo apuntaba con la varita.

-A la abuela no le va a…

-Ella no está -sonrió el mayor -_tarantallegra -_gritó James, Albus dio un brinco a un lado escapándose del rayo por casi nada - ¡_Avis oppugno!_

- ¡Ese hechizo es de niñas! -rió Albus en el momento en que se echaba un clavado tras el sofá

- ¡_Diffindo! _

-Demonios! -exclamó el menor de los Potter al verse desprotegido por el sillón partido a la mitad, brincó de nuevo y corrió detrás de Harry

- ¿Ahora te escondes hermano? _Levicorpus, _lo siento Harry

- ¡Bájame James!

- ¡James baja a tu… baja a Harry! -gritó Ginny, pero el muchacho ni siquiera la vio.

Con varita en mano, James corría tras su hermano, lanzaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Y por más que gritaban e intentaban pararlo, él no escuchaba. Los gemelos reían divertidos mirando la escena y los gritos de la querida madre de Sirius retumbaban en las paredes. A todos extrañaba que el dueño de la casa no hubiera aparecido.

- ¡Detente Albus!

-No me darías ni aunque me inflara frente a ti -gritó Al antes de barrerse bajo Ginny y ésta tuvo que apartarse de un brinco al ver a James apuntarle con la varita.

-Y lo provoca -comentó Fred tranquilamente

-Me cae bien -agregó George

- ¡_Furnunculus_!

- ¿Te quedas sin hechizos Jamsie? -gorjeó Al, brincaba los sillones y al pasar por el corredor le arrojó a James lo primero que miró, parecía una vieja pierna de troll

- ¡No me digas Jamsie! -rugió el hermano

- ¡_Incárcero!-_gritó una tercera voz, mientras Black vociferaba intentando cerrar el retrato de su madre.

James cayó de bruces, gruesas cuerdas mágicas lo envolvieron con rapidez. Al se recargó en el mago castaño, respiraba agitado pero tenía una gran sonrisa socarrona cuando se giró hacia su hermano que se retorcía en el piso.

-James Sirius Potter -suspiró Remus mirando al muchacho que aún atado gruñía contra Albus que seguía sonriendo retándolo -vaya combinación de nombres, Harry -agregó y no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo colgando de los tobillos

-Pues yo no...

- ¡Ey! -se quejó Albus, pero no dijo más al ver a Ginny con la intención de volver a golpearlo, solo se sobó la cabeza y dio algunos pasos lejos de la pelirroja - ¡Rose! -exclamó al recibir un segundo golpe -pelirrojas -mascullando se alejó de ellas y fue hasta donde debería estar Harry

- ¿Podrías soltarme Remus?

-Claro James -asintió el licántropo y se acuclilló junto al muchacho, con una tranquilidad que parecía indicar la familiaridad de aquello, tomó la varita y después las cuerdas.

James suspiró mirando su varita en manos del hombre, atrás Sirius regresaba mascullando sobre el retrato, parecía cansado.

-Pudieron haber hecho escándalo en silencio -se quejó entre resoplidos.

-Claro, yo sé hacer eso

Con paso lento y aparentemente tranquilo, James fue hacia su hermano que seguía con la sonrisa burlesca, para su sorpresa también le sonrió aunque un segundo después le había partido el labio…

-Y ahí van de nuevo -suspiró Rose, abrió el primer libro que miró y se dispuso a leerlo cuando los dos hermanos se batían en el piso.

-Me pregunto cómo los controla en el futuro -comentó Remus aparentemente interesado, de la nada sonrió, acababa de escuchar la puerta abrirse y tenía una ligera sospecha de quien podía ser -volvamos al trabajo Sirius

-Sí -sonrió Sirius encaminándose a la cocina -nos van a culpar

Ni siquiera se terminaba de cerrar la puerta de la cocina cuando un par de pies se detuvieron en la puerta al corredor.

- ¡Qué está pasando! -con el grito de la señora Weasley, las risas se terminaron pero James y Albus seguían compitiendo por quién daba más golpes al otro - ¡James y Albus Potter! -vociferó tan fuerte como pudo, los gemelos la miraron sorprendidos y más se sorprendieron al ver que esos dos seguían igual.

Un rápido movimiento de la varita de la matriarca Weasley y los dos hermanos flotaban en el aire, respiraban agitados aunque James siguió tirando golpes, en cambio Al tenía una expresión extraña para Harry y Hermione, los Weasley sabían que era el temor a Molly Weasley furiosa y vaya que la mujer lo estaba. Un segundo después, James miró a su alrededor y cuando vio a su abuela, su expresión no reflejó miedo o temor, era casi terror, echó un vistazo a Ginny y pareció respirar más tranquilo… su expresión se relajó casi al instante.

- ¡Harry, cielo qué haces ahí! -consternada volvió a agitar su varita y bajó con cuidado a Harry

-Gracias -murmuró mareado, se dejó caer en un sillón y cerró los ojos, demasiado tiempo cabeza abajo.

-Qué… qué… -la señora Weasley balbuceaba sin comprender, miraba sorprendida el desastre

-Tienes que admitirlo Molly -todos miraron hacia la cocina donde Remus Lupin estaba recargado contra la pared -hicieron todo esto en silencio, me sorprende que no los haya escuchado. Parece que de los hechizos pasaron a los golpes. Dejaron el plano de ayer en la biblioteca ¿verdad? -sonriendo, Lupin se desapareció por un pasillo.

Los ojos de la señora Weasley se empequeñecieron bajo el ceño terriblemente fruncido. Los hermanos Potter tragaron saliva con dificultad.

Fred y George ya habían desaparecido, Rose se escabullía junto con Ginny y Ron jaló a Harry y Hermione hacia las escaleras. Cuando cerraban la puerta de la habitación de Harry y Ron, escucharon el primer grito.

- ¡Los dejo un minuto solos y me encuentro con esto, si me fuera por una hora no encuentro casa!

Al ver que los gritos se alargaban, Ron y Harry se pusieron a jugar Snap explosivo mientras Hermione y Ginny jugaban ajedrez. Rose intentaba leer acostada en la cama pero reía más con cada grito hasta que se rindió, dejó el libro por un lado y empezó a reír a carcajadas que procuraba opacar con una almohada en el rostro pero tan pronto la levantaba, reía con más ganas.

-No está bien que te rías de la suerte de tus primos -la reprendió Hermione un poco insegura, pero la pelirroja lejos de molestarse, se sentó con una gran sonrisa.

-Es que me imagino la cara de cachorro regañado de Al y la expresión de "no lo vuelvo a hacer" de James -soltó otra risita con el nuevo argumento de la señora Weasley -eh, eh, ssh -guardó silencio y se llevó un dedo a los labios pidiendo silencio -ese es el tono, aquí viene…

- ¡Ponme atención James! -gorjeó Rose mirando divertida a la puerta

- ¡Ponme atención James! -solo unos segundos después se escuchó el grito abajo

Rose negó con la cabeza y se recostó a reír de nuevo.

-Cállate Al que fue tu culpa

Una hora después la puerta se abrió, los dos hermanos platicaban como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Mira que después de que nos separaron seguir tirando golpes…

Sin creerlo, los miraban platicar tan despreocupados y Harry se preguntó el tipo de futuro en el que vivían. De pronto James se detuvo, su mirada se perdió unos segundos y después dio un brinco.

- ¡Ey, estamos en el pasado! -exclamó entusiasmado. Al rodó los ojos

- A que te acabas de dar cuenta listo -rió Rose dejando el libro por un lado

-No, no Rosie ¡que podemos jugar a "tengo tu nariz con Voldemort!

La sonrisa y entusiasmo desaparecieron del muchacho tan pronto miró la reacción de Ron, Hermione y Ginny que se estremecieron. Ron incluso masculló con dificultad que no dijera ese nombre. Harry solo lo miró pensativo.

-Lo… lo siento no creí que… yo…

-Ah y el gran James después de haber hecho una de sus idioteces, se queda sin palabras -bufó Albus

-Al te juro que…

-Nada, nada, recuerda lo que dijo la abuela…

-Nah, puedo manejar a esa mujer -se alzó de hombros, después miró a los chicos del pasado -lamento haber dicho eso, pero he escuchado y leído tanto de Vol…

- ¡Ah, no digas ese nombre! -lo interrumpió Ron alarmado

-Puede decirlo Ron -siguió Harry curioso por saber si Voldemort había muerto y él no -solo es un nombre, el temer al nombre solo…

-Da igual lo que digas Harry -Ron se cruzó de brazos, sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la boca

-Bueno ¿cómo debo decirle entonces?

-James -suspiró Rose poniendo los ojos en blanco - ¿no has leído historia de la magia verdad?

- ¿Yo? ¡Claro que no, prima, me ofendes! Ese ni siquiera Al lo ha leído, solo los perdedores lo leen

- ¡Yo lo leí!

-Por darle gusto a la tía Hermione que le encanta ese lib… -se interrumpió de golpe, sus ojos abiertos al máximo, alarmado miró a Hermione que a su vez lo miraba de brazos cruzados.

- ¡Perdón, perdón, por favor no lo recuerdes en el futuro! -exclamó asustado. Hermione solo se llevó la mano al rostro y suspiró.

-Te pareces tanto a Ron -bufó Ginny mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados, James sonrió.

-Lo escucho seguido, pero entonces como llamo a Vol… a… eeh…

-En el libro dice que los magos temían la sola mención de su nombre y por ello comenzaron a llamarlo de diversas maneras pero para que no te canses puedes decirle "innombrable"

- ¿Innombrable? -murmuró James mirando pensativo a su prima, ella asintió sin dejar de verlo -nah que innombrable, me gusta más Voldemort -se alzó de hombros e ignoró olímpicamente la reacción de los demás pero no le pasó desapercibida la sonrisa de Harry -que si vamos con innombrable, el estofado de mi mamá, es una excelente cocinera como la abuela pero el estofado de plano parece vomito con eso de… ¡Eyy! -con un rápido reflejo se agachó, sorprendido miró la pared donde resbalaba el libro más grueso que jamás había visto, lentamente siguió lo que imaginó era la trayectoria del libro - ¡no espera! -de un brinco se apartó, tragó saliva mirando otro libro en el piso donde había estado

-Innombrable -siseó Ginny y arrojó otro libro.

James se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió fuera de la habitación sin esperar más, la pelirroja no tardó en seguirlo. Pudieron escuchar las cosas dando contra la pared y alguna que otra queja de James cuando al parecer las cosas le daban a él.

- ¡Lo siento, me olvido de que una niña tan dulce se convierte en la fiera que tengo como… aaay!

Ante el grito todos soltaron una carcajada, incrédulos miraron a Al que reía recostado en la cama.

-La verdad, si parece vomito -sonrió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que había derramado por reír tanto -pero solo James lo dice tan despreocupado, por lo general basta con esperar a que se levante por la bebida o el postre y tirarlo en la bolsa que tienes siempre bajo la mesa -agregó señalando a Harry - ¿qué? No se puede comer -se alzó de hombros y volvió a recostarse

- ¡Ey, llamaré a servicios infantiles! -gritó James, pasaba corriendo frente a la puerta

- ¡No eres menor! -rugió Ginny, pasó poco después de un libro pequeño

-Ay, me encantaría poder grabar esto, hacía mucho que no me reía tanto -suspiró Al risueño, Rose asintió de inmediato -papá me aumentaría la mesada si le llevo un video de todo esto

- ¡Eres un irresponsable! -saltó Hermione dando un manotazo a Harry

- ¡Si no he hecho nada! -se excusó el otro, sobaba su brazo, se alejó unos pasos de Hermione -no es mi culpa que se parezcan tanto a Gin…

- ¿Quién se parece a quién Potter? -Harry se mandó a silencio con el siseo molesto, Ginny entró directo a la cama donde Al sonreía extasiado, el chico se hizo a un lado y cuando la pelirroja se sentó subió la cabeza a sus piernas, Ginny le acariciaba el cabello distraída.

-Nada, no sé de qué hablas -se apresuró a contestar, puso su mejor sonrisa, esa que no sabía que tenía e intentó cambiar de tema ante la carcajada de Albus que negaba con la cabeza sin dejar de reír

-Igual, es igual -balbuceaba el chico, Harry se apresuró a cambiar el tema

- ¿Dónde dejaste a James?

-Se encerró con Buckebeak, espero que sepa lo que hace

-Puede ser peligroso -se asustó Hermione y una nota de preocupación apareció en el rostro de Ginny.

-Nah, sabe que hacer no lo subestimen -murmuró Al, se acostó en la cama, se estiró con pereza y giró sobre sí -me despiertan al cuarto para la cena -tras un largo bostezo cerró los ojos.

Para cuando Al despertó, nadie estaba en la habitación y se escuchaban susurros tras la puerta entre abierta. Adormilado se dirigió hacia ahí, todos estaban apiñados frente al barandal de la escalera y miraban concentrados hacia abajo, maldecían a un gato.

-A veces en verdad odio a ese gato Hermione -bufó Ron

Hermione regañaba dulcemente al horrible gato color canela que se frotaba contra la pared abajo

- ¿Y ese gato tan… especial? -murmuró Al

-Un gato que se mete donde no le llaman -masculló Fred

- ¡Eh, las orejas extensibles! -exclamó el muchacho compartió una mirada cómplice con su hermano que hizo a Ginny suspirar, y se dijo que quizá debía dejar de pensar en lo que le esperaba en un futuro con esos dos.

-Que recuerdos -suspiró James - ¡Eh abuela tengo hambre! -exclamó unos segundos después

Poco después apareció Molly Weasley con una gran sonrisa y cuando la cocina quedó desocupada por completo, los llamó a la mesa.

-Teddy hace lo mismo -rió James al ver como Tonks cambiaba su nariz por una enorme, redonda y llena de verrugas para al segundo siguiente unirla con su boca y formar un pico de pato ante las risas de Hermione y Ginny.

-Teddy otra vez ¿quién es? -Tonks agitó un poco la cabeza y volvió a la normalidad, miraba con curiosidad al chico que abrió la boca pero un panecillo que casi se le iba por la garganta, evitó que siguiera hablando

-Es bruto -suspiró Rose, sostenía de forma amenazante una pierna de pollo -nadie Tonks -siseó mirando de forma amenazante a James que la ignoraba olímpicamente, platicaba con George.

- ¿No podría ir al cine? -la cocina quedó en silencio con el súbito cambio de tema de James

-Es peligroso -respondió Hermione, que además de Harry era la única que había entendido

-Pero… ¿abue?

-No sé qué es eso del cine, pero si se trata de salir de aquí no se puede…

-Pero Voldemort no…

- ¡No digas ese nombre James, ahora solo come!

James se metió el tenedor en la boca para no hablar. Conocía demasiado bien a esa mujer como para saber cuándo no insistir y aunque no comprendía la razón, esa vez era una de esas en que debía guardar silencio. Pero su mirada declaraba que no estaba contento. Al y Rose se miraron, nunca les zanjaban un permiso de esa forma, siempre habían tenido argumentos convincentes. Al chasqueó la lengua, no estaba su padre como para zanjar el asunto con un sencillo "no", James no lo iba a dejar pasar.

Durante el resto de la cena, James la pasó en silencio ante la atenta mirada de Harry y los demás, incluido Sirius que creía reconocer la mirada que tenía el muchacho, aunque logró convencerse de que era imposible, que era el nieto y no su amigo de la escuela.

- Terminé ¿puedo retirarme? -murmuró James, seguía serio y aunque Molly se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta, asintió -con permiso

-También terminé -se apresuró a decir Albus al mirar a James ir con paso fuerte a las escaleras, con ansias miraba a su abuela en espera del permiso

-Está bien Al -murmuró ella - ¿pero no quieren postre?

-No abue gracias, comí mucho -balbuceó con una sonrisa y corrió tras su hermano

-Con permiso -Rose también se levantó y apresurada siguió a su primo.

Subieron brincando de a dos escalones, al llegar arriba fueron directo a la habitación que compartían. Tuvieron que llamar por varios segundos antes de contestar la serie de preguntas de seguridad que James se había inventado. Cuando la puerta se abrió, sorprendidos se quedaron de pie en el umbral, la cama de James estaba repleta de toda clase de caramelos de broma, bengalas y demás cosas con el sello de sortilegios Weasley, era más de lo que habían comprado… mucho más.

-Esta noche -susurró James mientras salía para empujarlos dentro de la habitación, cerró con cuidado y echó un hechizo de silencio a la puerta antes de seguir -hay fiesta, quizá no cine pero nos vamos a divertir… ¿Rosie?

-Casi siento claustrofobia -se estremeció Rose, sonreía mirando la cama

-Genial, cuando todos se duerman nos vamos solo por unas horas…

-James, si no nos dejan salir debe ser por algo -murmuró Al con una mueca, tenía un presentimiento

-Vamos Albus, por lo general Rose es la que dice eso. La abuela está demasiado exagerada, además no somos unos niñitos y yo soy mayor, ya tengo mi varita… ¡Al!

-Bien, pero solo unas horas…

-Sí, sí, solo nuestra venganza y alguna escala

-Está bien James… esta noche salimos a divertirnos -suspiró, tenía que quitarse ese mal presentimiento que se extendía por su pecho, era raro cuando se equivocaba… pero como había dicho Rose, quizá era que empezaba a darle claustrofobia con tanta exagerada protección, además, solo iban por unas horas dos o tres… ¿qué podía salir mal?

* * *

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... extraño mis guiones dobles T_T  
_**

SA


	3. Pequeñas confesiones

**_Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling, lo demás es mío..._**

* * *

_También tuve algo de ayuda aqui! jajajaja... una cosa más antes de que lean el capi, menos de **CINCO**reviews y nos quedamos con 3 capis n.n_

* * *

Solo los ocasionales susurros de Kreacher cuando llegaba a despertar, se escuchaban en la tétrica y ancestral casa de los Black. Pasadas las dos de la mañana un par de pies rompieron el silencio con rapidez. Se abrían y cerraban todas las puertas y los susurros aumentaban de volumen. Una silueta atravesó el pasillo, con cuidado abrió la puerta y fue directo hacia una cama.

-Harry despierta -movía el hombro del muchacho pero él solo se giró hacia el otro lado -vamos Harry - pasó a darle golpecitos en el rostro pero él simplemente balbuceó algo y volvió a moverse, rodó sus ojos avellana y bufó - ¡despierta! -lo semi-levantó de los hombros y lo agitó con fuerza.

Harry abrió los ojos, por instinto los entornó mientras buscaba las gafas pero en un segundo las tuvo frente a los ojos. Estiró la mano para encender la luz pero otra mano se puso sobre la suya, la silueta frente a él negó y lo jaló. Lo siguió porque en la penumbra miraba un brillo avellana de lo que supuso serían sus ojos, aunque cuando iba hacia la puerta se le hizo que James estaba demasiado chico, no creía haber imaginado que el muchacho era más alto que él. Extrañado siguió a la silueta que sin preguntar o decir algo, prácticamente lo arrojó al baño, entró y tras cerrar la puerta encendió la luz.

- ¿Ginny? -murmuró incrédulo. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que ella no era ya la niñita que se sonrojaba tan pronto él entraba a la habitación y fue él quien se sonrojó.

Ginny ignoró el repentino bochorno de Harry, así como sabía que él lo hacía con ella y lo miró a los ojos. Harry frunció el entrecejo al notar la mirada preocupada. Abrió la boca para preguntar pero la pelirroja habló primero.

-Me levanté al baño y miré una luz bajo la puerta, cuando me di cuenta que era de los muchachos entré para apagarla pensando que se habían quedado dormidos y habían olvidado apagar la luz pero… ya busqué por toda la casa y no… no los encuentro

-Como que… -sin pensarlo se acercó a la pelirroja y la tomó de los hombros, preocupado la miró a los ojos - ¿Ginny estás segura?

-Sí, busqué hasta debajo de la cama!

De repente escucharon puertas abriéndose muy cerca, dejaron de respirar automáticamente y Harry estiró la mano de forma inconsciente para apagar la luz. A oscuras, casi abrazados esperaron en silencio. Pronto varios pares de pies pasaban frente a al baño, parecían la señora Weasley y Remus los que pasaban juntos, poco después oyeron a Sirius mascullar algo sobre la hora y cuando nada más se escuchó, salieron del baño y siguieron las voces, mientras caminaban Ginny parecía desenredar algo pero no tuvieron que usar las orejas extensibles porque los susurros apresurados les llegaron rápidamente… había un ataque demasiado fuerte. Harry sintió un gran peso que caía en su estómago, la sangre lo abandonó de golpe. Ginny ahogó un grito, aunque no lo suficiente pues abajo todos la habían escuchado.

- ¿Escuchando conversaciones privadas? -la risueña voz de Sirius se escuchó tras ellos -eeh, no los voy a regañar -agregó al ver las expresiones de casi terror que tenían los dos, Ginny estaba abrazada a Harry con fuerza - ¿interrumpí algo?

-No solo… solo me asusté -sonrió Ginny -bajaba por agua cuando me topé a Harry y con el ruido de abajo me asusté

-Bien, regresen a dormir. Buenas noches -Sirius mas tranquilo dio media vuelta y regresó escaleras abajo

Harry prácticamente arrastró a la pelirroja que después de haber mentido había vuelto a congelarse y se metieron a la habitación vacía en la que ni siquiera se habían molestado en poner aunque fueran almohadas debajo de las cobijas para aparentar cuerpos. Harry se dejó caer en una de las camas mientras la pelirroja permanecía de pie en el centro de la habitación. Se quedaron en silencio por eternos segundos hasta que Ginny no pudo más.

- ¿Debimos decirles?

-No sé -murmuró Harry, solo rogaba porque hubieran ido al cine

-Harry -murmuró Ginny, el muchacho alzó la vista solo para toparse con una mirada cuyo significado desconocía pero sintió un rayo frío que le recorrió la columna -ese cine que mencionó James… ¿abre hasta las cuatro de la mañana?

Así que eran las cuatro de la mañana… suspiró y desvío la mirada, después de todo el encargo que habían mencionado los gemelos y el dinero que James le había pedido… ignorando lo mejor que pudo la mirada de Ginny, corrió hasta el baúl que él había comprado para esos tres, cayó de rodillas frente a él y comenzó a revisar todo. Unos minutos después se dio por vencido, se echó hacia atrás con otro suspiro. Solo a él se le ocurría pensar que guardarían ahí lo que le habían comprado a los gemelos.

- ¡Iré a ver a James!

Dieron un brinco con el grito de Sirius, aterrados se miraron unos segundos antes de dar un brinco y correr hacia las camas. Los dos enrollaron sábanas y acomodaron almohadas en la cama de James, después Ginny corrió hacia la cama de Rose y se tendió en ella, Harry hizo lo mismo en la de Albus y justo cuando la puerta se abría se cubrieron completamente. Con los ojos fuertemente apretados esperaron que solo miraran por encima. Sin embargo el corazón de Harry dio un vuelco al sentir la mano de Sirius en su cabeza.

-Bien, bien… magos molestando a los Dursley… bah Mundungus se equivocó -sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar el murmullo del animago.

-Sirius, dice que uno de ellos se parece a Harry, dudo que él haga algo así pero iré a revisarlo…

Con el susurro de Remus sintió como el peso sobre la cama se desvanecía y luego las pesadas pisadas de Sirius salieron de la habitación, en cuanto la puerta se cerró se quitó la cobija de la cabeza, intentó sonreír con la mirada avellana molesta que estaba sobre él, tomó el trozo de pergamino que batían frente a sus ojos, lentamente se sentó y echó un vistazo.

-No habrán salido para… ¿verdad? -murmuró Ginny para sí, comenzó a caminar en círculos, su mirada ahora fija en la cama de James.

Harry seguía mirando el pergamino, tragó saliva con dificultad y más difícil se hacía conforme bajaba en la lista… _Caramelo longuilinguo, galletas de canarios, magifuegos salvajes Weasley 1 caja deflagración deluxe, 1 pantano portátil, 5 polvos inmediato de oscuridad, 10 detonadores de señuelo… _ y la lista seguía, volvió a tragar saliva. La puerta se volvió a abrir, Sirius y Remus los miraban asustados. Black se adelantó y levantó la cara de Harry, miró los ojos verdes con atención antes de levantarle el flequillo y cuando miró la cicatriz, pudo respirar aliviado. Remus revisaba las camas vacías, en la de James solo tiró de la cobija para poder ver la ropa de cama enrollada.

- ¿Qué sucede? -murmuró girándose, Ginny y Harry solo se vieron.

- Esto es… -tarde, Harry quiso reaccionar al escuchar a su padrino pero él ya le había quitado el pergamino de la mano -ooooh vaya -murmuró, después dio un largo silbido.

Con el entrecejo junto Remus se acercó, Sirius automáticamente bajó la mano.

-No... puede… ¡no pueden ser tan irresponsables!

Harry se encogió detrás de Sirius cuando Remus salió pisando fuerte, poco después escuchó el grito de la señora Weasley. Más se encogió al ver la mirada seria que lo revisaba, Sirius negó lentamente y dio media vuelta.

-Creo que será mejor que bajen, no sé si deben despertar a los demás -murmuró antes de salir.

Harry se quedó dónde estaba por unos minutos, confundido por el brillo divertido que había visto en la mirada de Sirius que contrastaba con el murmullo serio. Solo se movió hasta que Ginny le jaló del pijama bruscamente.

Abajo, todos andaban en revolución de un lado hacia otro en el menor de los silencios posibles. Los dos sentados en uno de los sillones solo podían mirar. Harry no sabía interpretar la mirada de la señora Weasley cada vez que pasaba junto a ellos, Ginny estaba hundida en su lugar y procuraba ver hacia cualquier parte menos a algún miembro de la orden. Ambos dieron un brinquito al escuchar hablar a la señora Weasley.

- ¡Ron ve a la cama!

-Pero Harry no está, lo busqué arriba y no…

-Oh bien, ve a sentarte con él, anda…

Poco después Ron llegaba corriendo con cara de miedo.

- ¡Casi me da con una escoba! -exclamó asustado, aunque su expresión cambió al ver a los dos sentados. Con ojos entrecerrados analizó sus manos que estaban perfectamente lejos una de la otra. Satisfecho con su análisis, fue y se tiró en el sillón de enfrente - ¿qué pasa?

- ¡Ya no están con los muggles! -gritó alguien a quien recordaban vagamente

-Hechizaron a Mundungus y los perdió -comentó otra persona

Harry reía en silencio, le habría gustado que lo invitaran y con el golpe en el hombro y la mirada molesta de Ginny, se preguntó si habría ido o intentaría detenerlos… era peligroso que anduvieran por ahí y más con lo que Al se parecía a él.

- ¡Qué!

Harry volvió en sí al escuchar el grito de Ron, al parecer Ginny le había contado mientras él se perdía en sus pensamientos. Era verdad lo que la señora Weasley murmuraba en la cocina, estaban en guerra y era peligroso. Además la teoría que Remus compartía con Sirius en el corredor, podía ser cierta… podían seguir en guerra y él pudo enviar a sus hijos para protegerlos y…

-Pero son tres -murmuró parpadeando -tendremos tres hijos -aclaró al ver la confusión en Ron y prefirió mirar a Ginny cuando Ron empezaba a molestarse, la pelirroja sonrió débilmente.

En cambio Harry fue hacia su padrino, el licántropo guardó silencio al mirarlo.

-Se escucha todo allá -con una mano señaló detrás suyo -pero si lo que dices Remus es cierto ¿por qué no habría enviado a todos mis hijos? ¿Por qué solo a dos y a uno de los hijos de Ron? Son tres, creo que falta una niña… James dijo que se llamaba Lily y debe tener unos trece años, es cuatro menor que James… sería razonable protegerla también porque…

- ¡No, suéltenme, les digo que…eso!

Harry guardó silencio rápidamente, Ron y Ginny no tardaron en llegar, mientras Sirius corría para callar los gritos del retrato de su madre, la puerta se abrió aunque un mago envuelto en cuerdas entraba rodando y no el dueño de la voz.

- ¡Demonio! -rugió Severus Snape y al instante Harry sacó su varita e intentó correr, pero Remus lo detuvo y él fue quien salió.

-_Expelliarmus!_ Severus por favor

Intentaron seguir a Remus pero ahora fue la señora Weasley la que lo evitó y lo llevó hacia la cocina. Escucharon más gritos y quejas. Poco después entró James furioso, de brazos cruzados fue y se recargó contra un rincón. Ginny dejó escapar un gritito alarmada al ver que sangraba.

-Solo es una ceja -se quejó James mientras la pequeña pelirroja insistía en revisarlo

- ¡Por Merlín! -Ginny olvidó a James al mirar a Al que llevaba la túnica manchada de sangre

Mientras la señora Weasley revisaba a James y Ron a Rose, Harry fue hacia James.

-No estoy para sermones Harry -respiraba rápido como si intentara tranquilizarse

-James el ataque…

- ¿Qué ataque? Esos buenos para nada que enviaron por nosotros… se la voy a regresar a Snape te juro que ésta ceja partida se la regreso…

- ¡Pero pudieron haberse metido en el medio del ataque! -gritó Harry, todos se giraron hacia él, James solo bufó - ¿en qué estabas pensando? ¡Estamos en guerra James!

-No eres mi padre, no me vengas con sermones exagerados que me los sé y el maldito de Snape me los recitó todos -se limpió la ceja con el brazo y taladró el piso con la mirada

-No, es verdad -masculló Harry, una sombra había cubierto su mirada y James intentó disculparse pero Harry negó lentamente cuando lo miró con intención de abrir la boca -pero arriesgaste de una forma estúpida a tu hermano -le señaló a Albus pero la señora Weasley lo cubría

- ¡Al habría estado bien si… justo a quien quería ver! -escupía las palabras con furia cuando miró tras Harry, Albus Dumbledore casi corría hacia ellos, estaba quizá más furioso que James, solo quizá… - ¡era una maldita broma! ¿Había necesidad de enviar a ese salvaje? -rugió antes de que Dumbledore siquiera pudiera abrir la boca

- ¿A muggles? Dudo mucho que Harry les haya dado una educación así -susurró el anciano - ¡fue demasiado irresponsable y aunque tu abuelo no respetaba las reglas jamás le hizo algo así a los muggles…!

En el fondo Sirius disfrazó su risa en tos con el codazo que le dio Remus, James sonrió de lado menos de un segundo.

-Usted no tiene idea de nada ¡mi padre me ha contado mucho sobre usted, he leído demasiado sobre el único mago a quien Voldemort temía pero maldita sea ahora pienso que mi padre es un verdadero mentiroso!

- ¡James! -exclamó Rose sorprendida

- ¡Es verdad Rose!

-Entiendo que estás confundido James pero hacer eso a tu familia que es…

- ¿Mi familia? Ni siquiera los conocía por merlín! Y ya sé por qué ¿sabe? Al… ni siquiera sé cómo decirle ya a mi hermano, ahora menos tengo idea de los nombres que eligió mi papá… mi hermano fingió ser Harry y lo insultaron de una forma que… intentaron envolver un par de calcetines sucios y agujerados cuando les dijo que iba a quedarse en navidad y ¡estaban molestos cuando lo hicieron! ¿Qué tipo de amigo es usted? ¡Qué amigo casi como un padre deja a un bebé indefenso en las garras de esos…!

- James ya… por favor

El muchacho miró de reojo a Harry y cerró los ojos, respiraba hondo aunque demasiado rápido. La expresión que imagino como torturada que tenía Harry, excavaba hondo en él. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza para no gritar. Estuvo seguro de que sus uñas habían cortado ya la piel al apretar las manos cuando abrió la boca de nuevo.

-No es quien para sermonearme señor Dumbledore a mi padre le habría ido mejor si lo dejaba en una manada de lobos ¿conoce la historia de Rómulo y Remo? Abuela si quieres regañarme lo entenderé pero ahora estoy agotado, no fue tan fácil como pensé el pelear contra mis salvadores… déjame dormir aunque sea un par de horas nada más, después aceptaré tu castigo…

-Déjame curarte hijo -sollozó la mujer, James sonrió de lado y le besó la mejilla cuando pasó junto a ella

-Es una ceja partida, no te preocupes. Mejor mira a mi hermano que creo que el otro idiota le dio en el hombro, no te preocupes hermanito -le palmeó la espalda a Al y con una sonrisa agregó: - te encontraré un sobrenombre, ya verás

Su sonrisa se desvaneció tan pronto les dio la espalda, en silencio recorrió el corredor y subió directo a su habitación.

Llevaba todo el día planeándolo, los Weasley se habían ido a San Mungo a visitar a Arthur y habían dejado a Remus y a él a cargo de los chicos del futuro. Molly no estaba muy convencida, pero después de un serio _"Después de que se escaparon sin que nadie se diera cuenta te juro que no les quitare los ojos de encima Molly"_ por parte de Remus, había aceptado pasar el día en el hospital sin preocuparse por los que estaban en el Cuartel. Ahora solo tenia que deshacerse del último punto de autoridad que le quedaba: Remus.

-Oye Moony, que haces?- pregunto desde la sala de estar, el licántropo se encontraba en la cocina removiendo ollas y platos.

-Estoy haciendo chocolate, quieres un poco?- le respondió la amortiguada voz de Remus desde la puerta.

-Oh si, por favor, y puedes hacer también para los muchachos, no los dejaras a ellos sin chocolate, verdad?- _"y te tomara mas tiempo en prepararlo"_.

-Claro, aquí el cocinero atendiéndoles, que haces tu, ven y ayúdame- le respondió, se apresuro a mirar a su alrededor buscando una excusa.

-No puedo Moony, recuerdas esa… esa tarea secretísima que me dejo Dumbledore, bueno pues en eso estoy, malditos libros son tan pesados- dijo mientras sacaba un grueso libro de la estantería y lo lanzaba hacia el escritorio para dejar al descubierto una botella de un Whiskey de fuego bastante añejado y por consecuencia, exquisito, lo había descubierto hacia años, su padre lo escondía ahí para que nadie lo tomara- pero llámame cuando termines, si?

-Hola tío Remus, te ayudo?- la voz de Rose le sonó a coro de ángeles, así solo tendría que deshacerse de un muchacho.

-Te atrape!- grito alguien a sus espaldas

.

-Yo no fui, lo juro!- exclamo Sirius abrazando el primer libro que encontró, no fue hasta que escucho al carcajada de Albus que comprendió lo que había hecho, había reaccionado por puro instinto, miro al ojiverde con ojos entrecerrados- muy gracioso, Potter.

-Tienes definitivamente conciencia de Merodeador!- dijo Al tirándose en uno de los sillones sin parar de reír.

-Si, si, me lo han dicho muchas veces, escucha Al, te tengo una propuesta- dijo Sirius lanzando el libro al escritorio y acercándose al chico para susurrar.

-Que pasa?

-Mira, tengo algo planeado, pero… Remus no me dejara hacer la broma que planeo, así que necesito distraerlo- le dijo rápidamente, Al asintió para hacerle entender que comprendía- bueno, necesito que lo distraigas por mi.

-Pero ya esta distraído, esta en la cocina con Rose- dijo Al provocando que Sirius suspirara.

-No se que tanto cambió Moony en el futuro, pero al parecer no lo conoces lo suficiente- dijo negando con la cabeza pretendiendo estar muy decepcionado, Al trago saliva nerviosamente- él sabe, siempre sabe cuando hay una broma en puerta, necesito hacerle creer que sigo aquí, si no escucha nada durante un lapso de tiempo vendrá a revisar y como no voy a estar se la pasara buscándome y seguro me atrapa.

-Pero… el tío Remus…

-Oye, no por nada era la mente maestra de todas nuestras bromas en Hogwarts- lo interrumpió Sirius con una gran sonrisa- anda hazme ese favor.

-Bien, pero si me voy a quedar aquí aburrido por media hora moviendo libros creo que merezco algo a cambio- respondió Al alzando una ceja, la sonrisa de Sirius se amplio mas.

-No esperaba menos de un Merodeador, toma- saco una bolsita de cuero de su túnica y se la dio al muchacho- no se cuanto hay, pero creo que es suficiente.

-Claro que es suficiente!- exclamo Al abriendo mucho los ojos, la bolsita pesaba considerablemente mucho, mínimo debía traer unos 5 Galeones y unos cuantos Sickles.

-Bien, quédate aquí y de ves en cuando da vuelta una pagina o deja caer un libro, si?- Al asintió sentándose en el sillón mientras inspeccionaba los libros a su alrededor buscando algo para leer. Sirius se apresuro a salir de la sala y se dirigió en silencio hasta las escaleras, la botella de Whiskey de fuego bien escondida en su túnica y Remus distraído por un buen rato, estaba listo. Se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación en la que sabia se encontraba el hijo mayor de Harry- hola, se puede?

-Si, claro, pasa tío Sirius- respondió James apartando el catalogo de artículos Weasley a un lado.

-Como sigues?- James simplemente se encogió de hombros- no te preocupes, Snivellus es un idiota.

-Snivellus?- pregunto James soltando una carcajada.

-Sip, tu abuelo y yo nos divertíamos de lo lindo haciéndole bromas- James soltó otra risa imaginándose a su abuelo en acción- oye, sabes que es bueno para ahogar penas? Un buen trago de whiskey de fuego, quieres un poco?

-Como? Whiskey?- pregunto James frunciendo el entrecejo mientras miraba la botella que Sirius sacaba de la túnica.

-Claro, no me digas que no tomas alcohol?- pregunto con ojos muy abiertos, según tenia entendido, el muchacho era igualito a James en todo aspecto, además, ya tenia la mayoría de edad, no podía ser un ñoño, oh por Merlín, no!

-Alcohol? Y eso que es? Esa palabra no está en mi vodkabulario, deja lo busco en whiskypedia- dijo James solemnemente causando que Sirius soltara una carcajada muy parecida al ladrido de un perro, la cual también le saco una risotada a James, su padre no mentía cuando le había dicho que Sirius era todo un perro.

-Vodkabulario lo entendí, pero whiskypedia?

-Cosa Muggle, entonces, sirves los tragos o que?- dijo James acercando los vasos que tenían junto a la jarra de agua por si a Rose le daba sed en la noche, a la chica no le gustaba ir hasta la cocina a tomar agua, decía que se le espantaba el sueño. Sirius sonrió tomando los vasos y sirviendo una buena cantidad en cada uno de ellos, esto seria más sencillo de lo que había pensado.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos y treinta shots de whiskey de fuego después, Sirius y su nuevo nieto favorito ya estaban bastante entrados en la fiesta privada que tenían en la habitación. Remus terminó de hacer el chocolate al estilo Muggle que tanto le gustaba y había llamado a todos a tomarlo, pero ante la ausencia de gente comenzó a sospechar. Había dejado a Rose revisando el chocolate, tenia que seguirlo mezclando a fuego lento. Al entrar en la sala, se había encontrado con un Albus bastante concentrado en lo que parecía ser un antiguo libro sobre Quidditch. Sin interrumpir al chico se dirigió a las escaleras en busca de las dos personas que había jurado a la señora Weasley no dejaría solos ni un segundo. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de los chicos del futuro escucho leves risas provenientes del otro lado, entró sin tocar.

-Que están… Sirius Black que estas haciendo?- exclamó Remus al ver que el animago estaba abrazado a James y los dos tarareaban una canción que no conocía.

Como había podido perderlos de vista! Estaba perdiendo su toque merodeador, bien sabia que no se le debía de dar ventaja a Sirius Black, ni por una milésima de segundo.

-Moooony! Ven con nosotrosss, toma un vassso!- dijo Sirius alzando su vaso a modo de brindis, James lo siguió y después se empinó lo que quedaba de su whiskey y se lo tomo todo de un jalón.

-Por Merlín, James Potter, no puedo creerlo- dijo Remus acercándose y arrebatándole la botella antes de que se sirviera mas- pero que te pasa?

-Vamosss, tío Rrremusss, déjame conocerrr a mi tío Padfoot mejorrr, papá diccce que errra muy alegrrre y… y… diverrrtido- dijo James intentando alcanzar la botella.

-Era?

-Clarrro que sssoy diverrrtido!- exclamo Sirius interrumpiendo la pregunta del licántropo.

-Sssi, también me dijjjo que errrasss ssserrrio, perrro no crrreí que tanto!- añadió soltando una carcajada digna de un alcohólico, a la cual Sirius se unió.

-Que? Pero por que no nos conoces?- pregunto Remus, tal vez esto de la borrachera no era una mala idea.

-Y menosss conoccciendo como esss Teddy, ssse sssupone que ssse parrreccce a ti? No lo crrreo, esss masss como la tía To…

-Espera, espera James, regresa la cinta, por que no nos cocones?- volvió a preguntar el licántropo mientras llenaba, distraídamente, el vaso de James con whiskey de fuego.

-Puesss porrr que masss tío Rrremusss, hay guerrrra! La gente muerrre, aunque crrreo que el tío Sirius murrrió antesss de que ssse pusssierrra fea la cosssa- respondió James poniéndose pensativo, Sirius se ahogó con el trago que le estaba dando a su vaso, la borrachera se le bajó al instante ante las palabras del muchacho.

-Qu… que… como? Que dijiste James?- preguntó Sirius mirándolo fijamente, el chico se bebió todo el vaso que Remus le había servido, el licántropo ya estaba sentado del otro lado del muchacho.

-Mi papá no habla de essso porrr que no le gusssta, perrro crrreo que sssi ssse murió el tío Sssirrriusss antesss de que la guerrrra comenzzzarrra de verrrdad- dijo James sirviéndose otro trago, Remus y Sirius compartieron una mirada preocupada.

-James, Sirius y yo estamos muertos en tu tiempo?- pegunto Remus intentando encontrar la mirada del chico, pero estaba tan borracho que no la podía enfocar, ni siquiera con las gafas puestas.

-Sssi, te digo, a ti te dierrron la Orrrden de Merrrlín Prrrimerrra Classse, tío Rrremusss, porrr que morrrissste en la última batalla, perrro el tío Sssirrriusss no- dijo James haciendo ademanes con las manos.

-Cuando fue que Sirius…

-Última batalla?- interrumpió Sirius al licántropo, sí que le importaba saber cuando moriría, si podía evitarlo pues perfecto, pero eso de "última batalla" era aún más importante- quieres decir, que en el futuro no hay más batallas? La guerra se acabó?

-Nop, todo en pazzz y trrranquilo, clarrro sssin contarrr losss Morrrtífagosss locosss que aparrrecen de vezzz en cuando, perrro no ssson nada del otrrro mundo- respondió con un ademan de la mano.

-Voldemort murió?- preguntó Remus abriendo los ojos a mas no poder.

-Harry… Harry ganó la guerra?- pregunto Sirius sin dejar de mirar al muchacho, esto de emborracharlo había salido… mucho más extraño de lo que había pensado.

-_Efecto de ment_… _eficazment_… _efectivo_… e… fec… tiva… mente, el hérrroe del Mundo Mágico! Mirrra, aquí tengo algo- dijo el chico esculcando entre los pantalones que había tirados en el suelo, saco su cartera de uno de los bolsillos traseros y les mostro un Cromo de Magos que se veía bastante viejo y arrugado, pero en cuanto Sirius lo miró no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente y pensar que era lo más maravilloso que había visto en su vida.

-Entonces, la guerra terminó y todo está bien, Harry está bien y vive feliz?- preguntó Sirius con una media sonrisa en el rostro. Un Harry que se veía de unos cuarenta años le sonreía desde la foto, debajo de esta se leía "Harry Potter 'El-Niño-Que-Vivió'".

-Aja, teniendo la dicha de ssserrr nuessstrrro padrrre debe ssserrr el masss felizzz del mundo!- Sirius no pudo evitar una risa, Remus apenas si sonrió mirando la carta en sus manos- aunque deberíasss de verrr la sssarta de tonterrríasss que publicarrron durrrante el sssiguiente año. Papá, mamá, el tío Rrron y la tía Herrrmione ssse essscaparrron a unasss islasss perrrdidasss en medio del océano pacifico porrr messsesss parrra sssalirrr de todo ese embrrrollo, aun sssigo diciendo que esss injusssto que a nosssotrrrosss no nosss quierrran llevarrr- argumentó el chico para si mismo. Los tres se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, James aprovecho para servirse otro trago de whiskey de fuego. Sirius le quito el cromo de magos a Remus y la miro de nuevo. Harry se veía idéntico a James. Sirius no podía evitar sonreír tristemente al recordar que él no estaría con su ahijado.

-Y… entonces, cuando fue que… Sirius…

-No sssep- interrumpió James, Sirius levantó la mirada hacia Remus- papá no habla de essso, peeero ceereo que leí en uno de los librrrosss de hissstorrria que fue en sssu quinto currrssso o algo asssí… sssi errra cuando el Prrrofeta y el Minisssterrrio decían essstupidecesss en sssu contrrra.

-Pero si eso es…- Remus negó con la cabeza mirando seriamente al animago, no tenían que recordarle a James que estaba hablando de mas, no todavía al menos

-James, quien es Teddy?- pregunto Sirius después de un largo momento de silencio, en el cual solo escuchaban los hipidos del chico. Remus recordó de pronto que ya habían mencionado al tal Teddy varias ocasiones.

-Teddy esss mi otrrro prrrimo, bueno el no esss un Weasssley, perrro como mi papá esss sssu padrrrino puesss esss como de la familia.

-Si no es un Weasley entonces cuál es su apellido?- pregunto Remus, no creía que los Potter tuviesen parientes vivos.

-Lupin porrr sssupuesssto, uy y esssta igualitito a ti tío Rrremusss- siguió James antes de empinarse la botella. Sirius miro al sorprendido licántropo con ojos muy abiertos, Remus no podía dejar de mirar al chico como si estuviera loco.

-Lu… Lupin? Pero… no puede… es mi hijo?- pregunto Remus anonadado.

-Clarrro que esss tu hijo! Que otrrro Lupin hay?- respondió James dándole otro sorbo al whiskey.

-No es… no es posible… yo no… quien…

-Sssi, sssi, sssi, mamá dijo que a la tía Tonksss le cosssto mucho trrrabajo que le hicierrrasss cassso…

-Tonks?- exclamaron Remus y Sirius al mismo tiempo.

-Ssshh, alguien viene- dijo James poniendo un dedo sobre su boca, ambos adultos se quedaron en silencio, no escuchaban nada, estaban por comenzar a preguntarle cosas a James cuando la puerta se abrió. Albus y Rose se detuvieron en el marco de la puerta, al parecer los dos se habían percatado de la ausencia de adultos y habían ido en su búsqueda.

-Que pasa? Que hacen todos a… que es eso?- pregunto Al frunciendo el entrecejo al ver la botella en las manos de James.

-James Potter estas bebiendo?- exclamó la pelirroja, ya sabía que su primo era muy imprudente cuando bebía.

-Chicosss! Mirrren, papá no mentía, al tío Rrremusss le dio un ataqqque de pánico cccuando le dijjje de Teddy.

-Que le dijiste que?- exclamaron los dos chicos que aún seguían en la puerta, su expresión era de completo terror ahora. Miraron atentamente las asustadas y aparentemente cansados rostros de los dos adultos y Al sintio la sangre caer hasta sus pies.

-Ja… James, que les dijiste?- pregunto Al asustado, su hermano, borracho, le cantaba las verdades a todos, incluso a su propia madre. James soltó una risa boba antes de caer de cara a la almohada de su cama y comenzar a roncar profundamente.

Todos quedaron en silencio mirando al adolescente roncante. Al abrió la boca para hablar pero noto el ligero movimiento proveniente de su prima, acaso estaba… oh no, temblaba y tenia rojas las orejas, eso no era buena señal. El pequeño Potter retrocedió lentamente, como si estuviera alejándose de un depredador muy peligroso, sin dejar de mirar a la pelirroja. Sirius noto el movimiento del chico y se volvió hacia Rose, tenía los ojos y los puños fuertemente cerrados y su boca se había vuelto una delgada y apretada línea, esa expresión la conocía, y no por buena experiencia.

-Eeeste, Rosie, jeje, ya esta el chocolate?- preguntó inocentemente, Al abrió los ojos a mas no poder mientras negaba ferozmente con la cabeza, pero era muy tarde, su prima había levantado la cabeza y miraba furiosa a Remus y Sirius, Albus salió de la habitación casi corriendo.

-Chocolate? ¿Chocolate dices? -gritó Rose, seguía con los puños apretados - ¡No puedo creer que me pusieran a hacer chocolate para sonsacar al idiota de mi primo! ¡Sabían que no deben enterarse del futuro! Y… ¡Aaah, no puede ser! ¡Debimos quedarnos en Hogwarts, habría sido menos peligroso! ¡Remus, sabes que si movemos una roca puede afectar el futuro, nuestro futuro, el futuro de tu hijo! -Rose caminaba en círculos sin dejar de hacer aspavientos violentos, tenía una terrible parecido con Molly Weasley, según vio Remus a Sirius le parecía una espantosa combinación de Hermione, Ginny y la señora Weasley

-Pero nosotros no… no era mi intención… -empezó a decir Sirius, la mirada de la pelirroja refulgió peligrosa y el animago guardó silencio

- ¡Aay por favor Sirius Black! -rugió la chica, Sirius se encogió un poco - ¡largo de mi habitación!

- ¡Ey es mi casa! -se quejó Sirius y no se amilanó con la mirada de la chica

- ¡No me importa! -volvió a gritar Rose - ¡Albus Potter no seas cobarde y ven acá!

-Vámonos Sirius, no estuvo bien lo que hiciste -murmuró Remus, empujó a Sirius hacia la puerta

-Pero no puede correrme de mi casa -se quejó el otro, sonrió al ver como Al con temor asomaba la cabeza -además no tenía nada de malo que nos dijera cosas buenas -riendo se dejó empujar por el licántropo. Rose resopló un par de veces antes de jalar a Al y en cuanto logró meterlo, estrelló la puerta con fuerza.

- ¿Les habrá dicho solo cosas buenas? -suspiró la pelirroja con la vista fija en James que seguía roncando.

-Sirius sonreía ¿no?

-Supongo, pero igual me va a conocer cuando despierte…

En el pasillo Sirius se había recargado contra la pared, sentía que todo le daba vueltas. Intentaba convencerse de que todo estaría bien, además Harry era feliz… por fin su ahijado tenía lo que merecía… ¿pero todo lo demás? Miró a Remus que no estaba mejor que él y recordó al pequeño Teddy que se quedaría huérfano, en lo que su ahijado sufriría y en que él moriría en poco… después de todo quizá le quedaran solo un par de meses, días… ¿horas?. Dio media vuelta y fue hacia la habitación de Buckbeak, necesitaba pensar.

Por la tarde cuando Molly y los demás volvían del hospital, se encontraron con Al que leía tranquilamente en un sillón. La casa estaba inusitadamente silenciosa.

-Hola cariño -saludó Molly, se acercó al sillón y Al bajó el libro para dejar que su abuela lo besara. Los demás comprendieron que era ya un reflejo en él, Harry sonrió al ver que su futuro no era tan malo y la teoría de Sirius estaba equivocada - ¿y tú hermano? Todo está silencioso

-Dormido -murmuró y antes de que su abuela pudiera mirar sus ojos los hundió en el libro, acto que no pasó desapercibido por los demás.

-Bien, iré a preparar la cena

En cuanto la señora Weasley desapareció por la puerta, el muchacho soltó el aire que inconscientemente había retenido, se cubrió con el enorme libro y se recostó en el sillón.

- ¿Cómo está el abuelo? -preguntó sin despegar la vista de su libro.

-Bien -contestó Ginny, la vista fija en la portada del libro. Fred soltó una risita al ver como los dedos que sujetaban el libro, titubearon.

- Me pregunto qué tanto aumentaría su carácter con el tiempo -murmuró Fred, se sentó junto a Al obligándolo a encoger las piernas.

El muchacho se enderezó e inclinó un poco hacia su tío.

-No soy tan imprudente como mi hermano -le susurró al oído arrancando una carcajada al gemelo pelirrojo.

El ruido apresurado de pies arriba hizo que todos levantaran la mirada curiosos.

- ¡Cómo es posible que tenga un primo tan idiota!

Todos brincaron con el rugido de Rose Weasley, Al tenía una expresión de terror mirando hacia las escaleras, realmente temía que fuera a llamarlo a él.

- ¡James Sirius Potter ven acá!

- ¿Qué pasó? -murmuró Ron asustado, esos gritos le recordaban el vociferador de su madre.

-Na… na… nada -balbuceó Al, apenas logró tragar saliva. Con un golpe sordo arriba, Al se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Deja de caerte y hechiza la maldita habitación, quiero gritar a gusto!

El resto de los habitantes de la casa aparecieron rápidamente, Molly se miraba sorprendida. Sirius tenía una ligera sonrisa y Remus seguía serio, pensativo.

- ¡No grites Rosie me duele la cabeza… aaah!

Algo fuerte golpeó contra la puerta, con dolor se preguntaron si ese habría sido James.

- ¡Rose suelta eso! ¡Weasley, no!

- ¡Bien! -las carreras y ruidos arriba se detuvieron después del grito de Rose - ¡eres un idiota James Potter, irresponsable… como se te ocurre emborra….! -el silencio se hizo tan rápidamente que arrancó una risita a Remus, Sirius sonreía cuando dio media vuelta y junto con Remus se perdió hacia la biblioteca.

Albus volvió a su lectura, podía sentir las miradas de todos clavados en la gruesa pasta del libro y pronto pudo verlos, se acababa de quedar sin libro. Levantó la vista, George le sonreía y tenía su libro bajo el brazo.

- ¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Harry mientras George que había arrojado el libro, se acomodaba del otro lado de Al.

-Nada, nada en verdad… esos dos se pelean muy…

-Ay sobrino -suspiró George, Fred le echó un brazo por los hombros y lo atrajo hacia él -mientes mal, anda, se bueno y di que pasó…

- ¡Digo que nada! -Al intentó ponerse de pie de un brinco pero George lo tenía muy bien abrazado

- ¿No querrás una de estas cierto? -Fred le mostraba galleta, Albus lo miró alarmado y aunque intentó zafarse, no pudo.

Implorante miró a los demás y su ánimo cayó al piso al ver que Ginny se sentaba tranquilamente.

- ¿Dónde está Rose cuando la necesito?

-Arriba gritándole a tu hermano por algo… solo dinos ese algo, no es nada del otro mundo

Al miró a los gemelos, uno lo mantenía fuertemente sujeto y el otro seguía sosteniendo esa maldita galleta y no tenía ganas de ser un canario gigante… además, estaba seguro que después lo amenazarían con otra cosa… a saber lo que tenían en la túnica. Tragó saliva cuando la galleta tocó sus labios, alarmado se echó hacia atrás.

-No les diré, hagan lo que quieran conmigo, no abriré la boc…

-Tengo una galleta y pienso usarla -Fred se inclinó hacia adelante, balanceó frente a Albus la pequeña galleta

- ¡Papá es inmune al avada y venció a Vold…!

- ¡Albus Potter!

- ¡Tenían una galleta de canario! -exclamó Al, de un brinco se resguardó tras el sofá, la pelirroja volvía a tener las orejas rojas.

-Eres bruto de verdad -atrás, James reía a pesar de no tener buena cara

-Culpables -sonrieron los gemelos con un guiño. Rose solo cerró los ojos y gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, no le importó que la madre de Sirius comenzara a gritar.

Molly Weasley salió corriendo de la cocina, tenía un cuchillo en una mano y una sartén en la otra. Asustada miró a Rose que seguía gritando, con la mirada revisó a James.

- ¿Es cara de resaca James? -preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido

-Sí -suspiró teatralmente, Al lo miró sorprendido mientras intentaba alejarse de su prima. Los demás no estaban mucho mejor que él -resaca por los gritos de Rose y los golpes que me metió ¡me maltrató mucho y a Albus solo le va a gritar, es injusto!

-Son… son… ¡hombres… Potter!

-Rose, hija tranquila

- ¡No puedo abuela, estos… todos! -gruñó, respiró hondo y derrotada fue hacia la cocina -necesito tomar algo dulce, realmente dulce

-Eres bruto Al -rió James, se tiró en el sofá tras el que su hermano se escondía

- ¡Tú empezaste esto! -refutó, golpeó la cabeza de James dando un bufido

- ¡Eh, que no fue mi culpa! -de un brinco se puso de rodillas y se giró en el sofá

-Claro descuidarte con quien te descuidaste no es más que mi culpa. A veces me pregunto cómo es que se supone que somos hermanos

-Pues yo también me hago la misma pregunta y por más que le pregunto a mamá, insiste en decir que eres su hijo

- Mejor voy a leer -Al rodó los ojos y se puso de pie pero no había dado ni tres pasos cuando recordó la fecha - ¡no tengo regalos para navidad!

- ¡Ey abuela! -James lo miró alarmado, de un brinco bajó del sillón y al mismo tiempo los dos hermanos corrieron a la cocina

Harry se dejó caer en un sillón, Hermione y Ron lo miraban, Ginny se sentó frente a él y los gemelos se miraban entre sí. Todos pensando en lo que Al acababa de decir. Ni siquiera habían dicho una palabra cuando los dos Potter regresaban de la cocina, James cruzado de brazos mascullaba, Albus parecía pensar y Rose que apareció tras ellos y los cruzó rápido, les dio unos pergaminos.

- ¡Vía lechuza, a quién se le ocurre! -reclamó en grito James

-A mí y no van a ir al callejón Diagon… -la señora Weasley asomó la cabeza desde la cocina

- ¡Pero abuela, en diecisiete navidades no he faltado una al callejón ni a Hogsmade!

-Pues cuenta una que no van, tienen el catálogo. Hay bonitas cosas hijo

-Mi madre tiene razón

Los dos chicos Potter ignoraron a Ginny, Al ya se había resignado y revisaba el catálogo y James Potter subía furioso las escaleras. Todos abajo se encogieron con el portazo. Solo un par de minutos después, Albus dio un brinco al escuchar golpes y volvió a brincar, su hermano bajaba las escaleras con mirada decidida y él sabía lo que significaba esa mirada, echó un vistazo a Harry y volvió a ver a su hermano que iba directo a la cocina. El menor de los Potter suspiró y cerró los ojos, poco después los volvió a abrir con el grito de su abuela.

- ¡Por supuesto que no James!

-Lo siento, pero soy mayor de edad -James salía con una enorme sonrisa autosuficiente -podrás mangonear al pequeño y manejable Albus pero no a James "adulto mayor de edad" Potter

Albus se puso de pie estupefacto, no podía creer que su hermano hablara así, su madre ya lo habría dejado callado y quieto. De reojo miró las orejas rojas de Ginny. En cambio Molly Weasley salía bufando, sintió a sus tíos echarse atrás, pero él volvió a ver a quien sería su madre.

-Me voy al callejón a comprar regalos -saludó con una mano y poco faltó para que brincara hasta la puerta.

- ¿No vas a hacer algo?

Al sonrió con el siseo, lo conocía perfectamente. Atrapó a Harry que al haber sido empujado por Ginny casi caía. Harry Potter se mordió un labio antes de adelantarse.

-Solo recuerda que aún no sale de ti, puedes sobre él -murmuró Albus con esperanza de darle valor a su futuro padre, pero por como el chico se ahogó con su propia saliva, no creyó que hubiera sido ayuda

-James, tienes que comprender que… -puso una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho

-...tengo que defender mis derechos y soy mayor de edad, gracias por comprenderlo -orgulloso por su logro, metió la mano a uno de sus bolsillos y siguió caminando mientras contaba el dinero, Harry lo miró boquiabierto y extrañado miró a Ron junto a él, el pelirrojo señaló donde había estado, Harry en cambio miró directo a Albus que no parecía saber si debía sonreír o tener miedo, pero también se había alejado de la pelirroja que se miraba demasiado molesta.

-Ginny, querida… -fue la señora Weasley la única que se atrevió a hablarle y para sorpresa de todos, Ginny le sonrió y con parsimoniosa tranquilidad fue hacia el recibidor donde James intentaba abrir la puerta. La siguieron asegurándose estar lo suficientemente lejos para poder correr si ella explotaba.

-James

-Lo siento lindura -el joven tenía ya un pie fuera cuando se giró con una sonrisa coqueta -no lograrás evitar que vaya y te aseguro que te compraré el mejor regalo del mundo

-No quiero regalo, a nadie le interesa si no le das algún regalo en navidad, eso no importa…

- ¡Claro que importa! -exclamó James casi con terror

-Eso no va a funcionar, no se puede razonar de esa forma con él -murmuró Albus atrás de todos, junto a Harry.

Y el pequeño Potter tenía razón, por más que la pelirroja intentó hacer razonar a James Potter, éste hacía que no escuchaba, hasta que por fin asintió dando un gran suspiro. Sacó de alguna bolsa de su ropa un trozo nuevo de pergamino y una pluma con tinta. Se puso la lengua entre los dientes y comenzó a escribir, primero la fecha con día, mes y resaltó el año.

-James, no o-be-de-ce -levantó la mirada del pergamino directo a Harry - ¿ser terco se puede castigar?

Harry dio un brinco.

-No creo, porque Harry estaría castigado de por vida -sonó la risueña voz de Sirius detrás de su ahijado, se estiraba para mirar por el largo pasillo

Ginny asintió y volvió al pergamino, el entrecejo de James se había juntado con desconfianza, vacilaba entre cerrar la puerta y acercarse o cerrar e irse.

-Grosero con su abuela… no -tachó el enunciado y corrigió concentrada -MUY GROSERO con su abuela, dos meses castigado… tiempo… a… pensar, se peleó HORRIBLE con su hermano Albus, ATACÓ… -James había olvidado la puerta, el dinero, regalos y que se acercaba la navidad, tiró el dinero y corrió hacia donde la pelirroja escribía, aterrado miró que en efecto había letras en el pergamino, algunas subrayadas y otras en mayúsculas.

- ¿Qué… qué haces?

-Escribo…

El muchacho asintió con nerviosismo, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Dos meses de castigo -Ginny siguió escribiendo

-Soy mayor de… de… de… edad

Ginny asintió ante el balbuceo del muchacho

-En el futuro tenemos coche ¿cierto?

-Co…co…

La pelirroja volvió a asentir

-Sin coche, tres meses… sin dinero durante dos meses… no me obedeció cuando me preocupé por él, dos meses… tiempo a tratar -revisó la lista, corrigió y agregó algunas mayúsculas

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?

-Puedo ponerle un hechizo para que aparezca frente a mí cuando me de cuenta de que regresan o guardarlo entre la ropa de alguno cuando vayan a volver a su tiempo, para que solo pueda ser destruido por mí…

-Bueno, mientras solo lo puedas destruir tú… puedo enterrarla -murmuró pensativo. Albus deseó golpearlo, solo la provocaba

-Hablo por experiencia supongo -siseó tan bajo que solo James la escuchó, tragó con dificultad al verla sonreír, la pelirroja miró al fondo del pasillo y amplió su sonrisa -pero por otra parte, enviaré una copia a tu padre

- ¡Ni siquiera Rose se la daría! -gritó James, una nota de terror en su voz

-Nadie dijo que se la daría a alguno de ustedes, hay otras formas -se alzó de hombros mientras enrollaba el pergamino, los ojos del muchacho casi salían de sus cuencas

- ¡Espera, podemos hablarlo! ¡Puedo ser bueno, linda, Ginny, Gin hermosa espera!

La pelirroja se había deslizado entre todos hacia la estancia, James no tuvo tanto tacto, empujó y golpeó en su camino, parecía aterrado.

- ¡Por favor, dijo que me quitaría el coche, lo convertiría en juguete y lo iba a pisar, Ginny!

Harry se ahogó cuando James pasó junto a él, todos regresaron sobre sus pasos para seguir el espectáculo. Al reía cuando jaló a su futuro padre hacia la sala donde Ginny estaba sentada tranquilamente.

-No salgo de la casa nunca más y olvidas esa lista

Albus soltó una risita al escuchar la voz de terciopelo de su hermano, Rose rodó los ojos pero Harry miraba en silencio con los ojos bien abiertos, parecía inspirar terror… no, como había dicho su buen amigo Ron, inspiraba horror en sus hijos.

-No -sonrió Ginny -tú no sales nunca más de esta casa y me pienso el suavizar la carta para tu padre

-No salgo, de mis manos y mis pies no saldrán bromas por un mes, seré responsable y cuidaré de mi hermano y me das oportunidad de ganarme el perdón -clavó los ojos en el pergamino -y que no llegue a manos de ningún verdugo

- ¡Ey, cómo que verdugo! -se quejó Harry, sentía la boca seca. James lo ignoró.

-Dos meses sin bromas, compras los regalos de navidad vía lechuza y te dejo una oportunidad

James sonrió como si se hubiera ganado la lotería, asentía rápidamente y estrechó la mano de la pelirroja mientras murmuraba con solemnidad.

-De mis manos y pies no saldrán bromas por dos meses y compraré los regalos de navidad vía lechuza

-También serás responsable y cuidarás a tu hermano…

-Eso siempre lo hago linda -le guiñó un ojo, se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un beso. Después se puso de pie de un brinco y sonriente fue a las escaleras - ¡Ey Al, vamos a ver ese catálogo anda!

Mientras los tres muchachos del futuro intentaban decidirse en comprar los regalos de la navidad más patética que James pudiera recordar, todos los demás ayudaban a Sirius a adornar la casa. Para Harry era gratificante escuchar a su padrino tararear e incluso cantar algunas canciones, pues hasta donde sabía, Sirius había estado gruñón y triste encerrado solo y no lo podía culpar. Un par de horas después había bajado Rose murmurando bajo, Harry pudo escuchar que el nombre del mayor de sus hijos salía mucho. Y cuando por fin terminaron y se sentaban a descansar un poco, pasos apresurados que bajaban las escaleras los sobresaltaron.

- ¡Mamá! -Ginny se puso de pie de un brinco, Al entraba corriendo con una mano en el rostro - ¡James me golpeó en el rostro con la mano!

Mas pasos apresurados y James apareció en escena, su mirada brillaba.

- ¡James, acabas de prometerme que ibas a ser responsable!

-Pero sí lo he sido, yo no golpeé a Al, yo solo choqué los cinco con su cara

Los gemelos Weasley soltaron la risa al escucharlo, Ron no parecía seguro en reír o no pero se rindió con la risita que soltó Harry, bastó una mirada de Ginny para que todos se compusieran.

- ¿Crees que mamá es tan tonta como para creerte esas…?

-Pues si es tu madre tan parecida a ti…

- ¡Es la tuya! -exclamó Albus incrédulo

- ¡Grosero! -lo acusó James, su sonrisa parecía resplandecer. Ginny intentó intervenir pero Albus la interrumpió.

-Eres un idiota James

- ¿Ah sí? Pues tu… tu… -la sonrisa de Albus se ensanchaba conforme su hermano seguía balbuceando sin dar una respuesta que le gustara - ¡tu mamá es tan fea que ni Voldemort dice su nombre!

La incredulidad se reflejó en el rostro del joven Albus, ni siquiera escuchó las exclamaciones ofendidas por el nombre prohibido y con solo ver la sonrisa de su hermano, olvidó que su madre estaba presente y que quizá de una forma mucho más peligrosa que si estuvieran en su tiempo, aquí Ginny Weasley era una adolescente.

-Pues tu mamá es tan fea que todos la llaman "la que no debe ser desnudada"

James entrecerró los ojos, esa había sido buena pero él tenía más experiencia.

- ¡Pues tu mamá es tan gorda que se necesitan dos boggarts para transformarse en ella! -deseó gritar "ja" pero creyó que sonaría demasiado infantil.

Ninguno de los dos miraba a la pequeña pelirroja que tenía las orejas rojas, apretaba los puños con fuerza. Harry que estaba cerca de ella, se apartó en cuanto lo miró.

- Escuché que tu mamá es tan gorda que el sombrero seleccionador tuvo que ponerla en las cuatro casas -Al sonrió

-Pues tu mamá es tan gorda que el núcleo de su varita es de chocolate líquido

Los demás no se atrevían siquiera a sonreír, pero los dos hermanos estaban tan concentrados que solo tenían ojos para sí mismos.

- Tu mamá es tan fea que es el boggart de un boggart

- ¡Ey, estamos con lo gordo!

-Cierto -asintió Albus -tu mamá es tan gorda que un dementor no le puede chupar el alma de una sentada

- Pues tu mamá es tan pero tan gorda que su patronus es un pastel

-Pues tu… aaah -con un grito de dolor se interrumpió el menor de los Potter, inmediatamente se llevó las dos manos a la cabeza.

James estaba por proclamarse ganador cuando de repente, su cabeza estaba a punto de partirse en miles de pedazos e imitó a su hermano y se la sujetó con las dos manos, hizo todo lo posible por contener una traicionera lagrima, parecía que se había golpeado contra la pared. Incrédulo miró una pequeña esfera junto a sus pies. Levantó la mirada con el siseo que apenas se escuchaba.

-Tienen… la… misma… madre ¡y está presente!

Ginny Weasley se agachaba para recoger otra de las mismas esferas y James no quiso averiguar lo que era e intentó salir de la estancia. Chocó con su hermano en la puerta cerrada, los dos dieron vuelta en busca de otra puerta y cuando la encontraron, también se cerró. Los gemelos, Ron, Hermione, Rose y Harry se hundieron en un rincón para quedar fuera de la guerra que Ginny había comenzado, lanzaba toda clase de cosas hacia los dos muchachos.

Albus se había disculpado y casi se arrodilló antes de que algo le pasara rozando la oreja así que corría intentando poner de escudo a su hermano, algo que logró más veces que James, se disculpaba pero la pelirroja no escuchaba. James por su parte intentaba quedarse con todo lo que Ginny le lanzaba pero se rindió al darse cuenta de que las cosas aparecían mágicamente en las manos de la pelirroja, cuando un globo lleno de algo verde que se estrelló en la pared le había pasado cerca de la cabeza, miró a los gemelos que agitaban las varitas divertidos. Deseó haber echo lo que hacía su hermano y disculparse, en cambio él gritó otra cosa:

- ¡Solo no escribas en el pergamino, puedes matarme!

Temeroso se detuvo cuando las cosas ya no volaban, Al salió debajo de una mesita con cuidado.

- ¡No! -gritó James, Ginny iba a las escaleras escribiendo en el maldito pergamino, echó una mirada a Harry, maldijo entre dientes y corrió detrás de la pelirroja.

* * *

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... extraño mis guiones dobles T_T  
_**

SA


	4. De recuerdos

**_Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling, lo demás es mío..._**

* * *

_También tuve algo de ayuda aqui...adivinen donde fue  
_

* * *

James era un buen hermano y Albus lo habría defendido a capa y espada pero le había jugado muchas bromas, algunas demasiado pesadas y por eso mismo disfrutaba tanto mirándolo suplicar detrás de Ginny, en más de una ocasión había intentado robarle el pergamino y la vez en que lo intentó mientras ella dormía… Albus no se había reído tanto desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo y James aún se rascaba de vez en cuando, en especial cuando comían todos en la mesa y Ginny le mandaba esa clásica mirada.

- ¡Aaah! -bufó James y se dejó caer en la cama donde Al leía acostado, el hermano soltó una risita y como un reflejo, James estiró el brazo y lo golpeó, después se rascó con desesperación.

- ¿Qué hiciste ahora? -logró murmurar Al mientras se retorcía de risa, Rose se incorporó en su cama y lo miró

-Parece que usa la varita -volvió a bufar

-Bueno, los gemelos son sus hermanos así que…

-James, deja de hacer tonterías y va a desparecer esa lista, ya te lo dijo -Rose era la voz de la razón casi siempre pero esta vez el chico Potter no parecía dispuesto a hacerle caso

-Esa…

-James -había un tono de advertencia en la voz de Albus, sabía que ni su hermano insultaría a su madre aunque tuviera 14 años, James lo miró de lado.

-... pequeña e irritante…chiquilla es… tan… tan…

- ¿Pequeña e irritante? -preguntó uno de los gemelos Weasley que hacían aparición tras su pequeño "plop" James negó rápidamente

- ¿Para su edad? -agregó el otro, James no sabía quién era cuál pero le daba igual, eran hermanos de Ginny y si ella se enteraba de que le había dicho así…

-Creo que también pensabas en manipuladora -murmuró el primero, James asintió pensativo para un segundo después negar efusivamente

-Pero te aseguro que muy peligrosa

-Así que nosotros no te dimos esto -arrojó una bolsa a la cama que tenía más cerca

-Mi querido sobrino… -dijo George o tal vez era Fred

-...has lo que la conciencia… -siguió el otro

-...te dicte… -terminó su gemelo

-Negaremos todo, es nuestra hermanita -uno de ellos le guiñó el ojo y desapareció

-Tiene un olfato especial para los trucos y es terriblemente hábil con la varita -el otro imitó a su gemelo y con una sonrisa maquiavélica a ver de James, desapareció.

James apenas lograba normalizar su respiración tras la extraña visita cuando la puerta se abrió y el muchacho se arrojó sobre la bolsa arrancando una carcajada de su hermano, esta vez también Rose rió al ver que era Harry quien entraba. El mayor arrebujó las sábanas con todo y la bolsa que le habían tirado sus queridos tíos y corrió hacia Harry y lo tomó de los hombros, era unos centímetros más alto que éste.

-Tienes que hacer algo -rogó, lo sacudía casi con desesperación - ¡eso es chantaje! -casi gritó, para posteriormente susurrar, Harry entrecerró los ojos para leerle los labios y poder entender un poco -solo tiene catorce años, no puede creer que me controlará…

- ¿No lo hace? -preguntó Harry con falsa inocencia, James bufó y dio media vuelta, comenzó un ir y venir molesto, cada vez que le daba la espalda a Harry echaba un vistazo a su cama -yo solo venía a decirles que la cena está lista

-No tengo hambre -masculló James, miró hacia la ventana al escuchar que golpeaban el cristal, seguía murmurando cuando abrió la ventana.

-Ya vamos, no veas -exclamó Rose, empujó lo más educadamente que pudo a Harry hacia la puerta y se giró para ver los regalos.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad o… lo más normal que podía pasar, James seguía molesto y murmuraba entre dientes, Ginny lo trataba como si nada hubiera pasado y el muchacho pudo haberlo creído si no hubiera visto asomar una pluma del bolsillo de la pelirroja y entonces se molestó más. Pisando fuerte dejó la cena casi intacta, argumentando que debía envolver los regalos y cuando Al le dijo a Ginny que su hermano seguía molesto, ella solo le sonrió y continuo hablando con Hermione.

-Es raro -murmuró Albus esa noche, James lo miró desde su cama y por un segundo dejó su enfurruñamiento para preguntar

- ¿Qué es raro?

-Mirar a mamá tan pequeña, inocente, indefensa… no sé, es… -se alzó de hombros

- ¡Inocente! -bufó James, su entrecejo se juntó como lo hacía su padre cuando pensaba -es todo lo que quieras… menos inocente

-James, solo juega contigo…

El chico miró molesto a su prima que intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón pero no tenía ganas de escuchar más así que se puso de pie, balbuceó algo mientras rebuscaba en la bolsa que los gemelos le habían dado pero todo era demasiado fuerte y por muy molesto que estuviera no se animaba a hacerle algo tan drástico… quizá les diera un uso en Hogwarts; cogió algunas cosas y las hundió al fondo del bolsillo del pijama, después fingiéndose ofendido para que no lo siguieran, salió de la habitación.

Bajó en silencio y tras asegurarse de que todos dormían se dirigió al árbol de navidad, a oscuras y haciendo el menor silencio que le fue posible se puso a acomodar cajas, puso algunas sobre otras, metió unas más entre otras, puso nuevas cajas chicas, medianas y grandes. Conforme con el acomodo de los regalos, fue a la cocina casi brincando pero se detuvo antes de llegar, se dio vuelta y regresó a su habitación, tuvo buen cuidado de mojarse las manos en un baño antes de llegar, aun fingiendo indignación se tendió en la cama y como acostumbraba sacudió las manos mojadas en dirección de Albus. Se cubrió con la cobija, les dio la espalda a quienes consideraba traidores y cerró los ojos.

Muy temprano por la mañana los gritos despertaron al mayor de los Potter, su sonrisa no tenía comparación cuando se sentó en la cama, ni siquiera intentó fingir demencia cuando Rose lo miró.

- ¡Feliz navidad! -gritó mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja, echó un vistazo a la cama de su hermano y al verla vacía corrió fuera de la habitación, jalaba de una mano a su prima.

Al llegar abajo no fingió sorprenderse al ver a Ginny de colores brillantes y de vez en cuando emitían reales brillos y más brilló al ver a quien sería su primogénito. Albus estaba blanco de los pies a la cabeza, Harry disfrazado de Santa Claus de vez en cuando intentaba arrancarse el gorro que al parecer estaba pegado, Ron vestido de duende navideño casi mordía las zapatillas verdes intentando quitárselas, Fred y George se reían mirando a su alrededor, no parecía importarles tener cornamentas que cambiaban de color, Hermione vestida igual que Ron miraba con ojos entrecerrados a James. Sirius con cornamentas iguales a la de los gemelos se diferenciaba de ellos con la enorme nariz roja que prendía y se apagaba; se burlaba de Remus que estaba en el traje de un muñeco de nieve, los botones de piedra se encendían al compás de las demás luces. Molly Weasley era la única que no brillaba en su traje de la señora Claus.

La mirada de Ginny podría arrojar fuego pero James sonrió y por un momento la furia de la adolescente se esfumó, fue solo un segundo y que James aprovechó para arrojarse contra ella, la levantó y dio algunas vueltas con ella antes de darle un cariñoso beso en la frente y desearle una feliz navidad.

- James… -susurró Albus acercándose a su hermano, pero éste no lo dejó hablar y lo atrajo en un gran abrazo.

Después de soltar a su hermano, corrió hacia el resto de la familia y abrazó y deseó feliz navidad a todos sin importarle si estaban molestos o no con él.

-James hijo, por qué…

- ¡Es el espíritu de la navidad abue! -se dejó caer sentado frente al cerro de regalos

- El… espíritu… -masculló Harry, se había rendido con el gorro y había pasado con la enorme barba blanca

- ¡Claro! -con una enorme caja en las piernas James se giró ofendido -eres Santa Claus, la hermosa de Ginny representa los maravilloso colores, sonidos y alegría de la navidad, los duendes que ayudan a hacer los regalos para dar felicidad a todos -señaló a Hermione y Ron -los renos que los reparten -a los gemelos -el que los guía, la diversión de navidad -señaló a Sirius y Remus respectivamente -la calidez y amor de navidad -le sonrió a su abuela, Molly se enjugó un par de lágrimas

- ¡Y yo que pinto aquí! -gritó Albus, estaba más cerca de su hermano

- ¡Eres la nieve, sin ella no sería una bonita navidad!

Satisfecho con su explicación abrió una caja. Albus suspiró cuando todos se giraron hacia él.

-Es su época favorita -se alzó de hombros -fue sincero -todos lo miraron sorprendidos cuando la caja de James explotó y éste apareció cubierto de tiras brillantes en verde, blanco y rojo.

- ¡Únete Rosie! -exclamó James, arrojó una caja hacia su prima.

Más se sorprendieron cuando la pelirroja abrió la caja y al explotar ésta, algo la cubrió en blanco y rojo.

- ¡Me encantan los bastones de caramelo! -sonrió James…

Si estaban molestos con lo que creyeron una mala broma, todos lo olvidaron al ver al muchacho que se suponía era un adulto, parecía el más ilusionado al abrir los regalos y se unieron a su fiesta.

Por la tarde los que podían salir visitaron al señor Weasley en el hospital, mientras con la promesa de que se portaría bien y no bebería nada que le diera Sirius sin la supervisión de Rose por parte de un muy responsable James, Molly Weasley los dejó un poco más tranquila.

Como si hubiera esperado a que salieran, tan pronto la puerta frontal se cerró, por la chimenea apareció Albus Dumbledore. James que estaba sentado justo enfrente, bufó y se puso de pie, había prometido portarse bien y Ginny encontraría la forma de enterarse. Pero el anciano no se la iba a dejar fácil.

-Espera James

-Señor por favor, facilíteme las cosas ¿quiere?

-No vengo a pelear -sonrió y el muchacho volvió a bufar ¿acaso el anciano no tomaba las cosas en serio? Ya tenía de donde argumentar que él sí tomaba las cosas bien, en cuanto regresara con su padre lo iba a hacer

- ¿Es un pensadero? -preguntó Al, se levantó sorprendido y se acercó al director mientras éste asentía sonriente.

James giró medio cuerpo, el anciano tenía una vasija de piedra pero se negó a verlo como algo diferente, no era más que una vasija.

-Necesito sus recuerdos de cuando encontraron los giratiempos, quizá pueda averiguar algo y regresarlos a su tiempo más rápido, si quieres James puedes solo darme el recuerdo y retirarte ¿dónde están Remus y Sirius?

-Leen en la biblioteca -contestó Rose -les llamaré

-Gracias, estaremos en la cocina

Y sin decir más, Rose corrió hacia la biblioteca y Dumbledore se dirigió a la cocina, Al se apresuró a seguirlo pero James se quedó ahí de pie, de brazos cruzados combatiendo en una lucha interna. Una vocecita le decía que fuera a la cocina pero la otra, que era la que tenía más fuerza, le gritaba que se quedara ahí… seguía enojado con el anciano.

-Ahora voy Remus

James intentó irse al escuchar a Sirius que cambiaba de rumbo, pero el animago apareció en el recibidor, el chico tuvo que frenarse.

-No es bueno ser tan rencoroso

-Lo dice el hombre que pasó 12 años odiando a un amigo

- ¡Ex –amigo! -corrigió Sirius de inmediato -pero él mató a mi hermano y a la pelirroja; y evitó que yo criara a mi ahijado. El profesor no te ha hecho nada parecido

-Hmpf

-El profesor tiene sus razones para…

-Y supongo que a ti no te importa que mi padre haya sufrido toda su infancia solo porque el señor tiene sus razones ¿no? -empezaba a indignarse, no podía creer que hasta Sirius perdonara al anciano y más se molestó porque el animago soltó una carcajada.

-Anda James, sonaste a tu padre -Sirius sonreía - ¿a sí te regaña?

James se quedó boquiabierto mirando al hombre que se reía de él, intentó decir algo pero una vocecita acudió a su cabeza: "_Y supongo que a ti no te importa que tu hermano se haya lastimado, solo porque el señor tenía sus razones para quitarle la escoba mientras volaba ¿no?_". Y no supo si alegrarse porque sonaba responsable o asustarse porque se escuchaba como su padre cuando lo regañaba.

-Anda ven -Sirius le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo llevo a la cocina.

Aun reía cuando empujó al muchacho a la mesa de la cocina, donde estaba el pensadero.

-Se bueno y entrega el recuerdo -Sirius sonreía burlesco cuando le dio una botellita de cristal, James se la arrebató y con el entrecejo junto introdujo el recuerdo, ignoró a Sirius cuando éste estiraba la mano para recogerla y se fue directo hacia el anciano.

-Gracias, muy bien -no había rastro de sonrisa cuando Albus Dumbledore vació el recuerdo, y sin más explicaciones se inclinó. James se apresuró a imitarlo al ver que los demás ya estaban ahí.

No había mucha neblina cuando James apareció, claramente era el compartimiento del tren donde él estaba ocupado preparando la mejor broma jamás hecha. Sonrió al mirarse agachado junto a la puerta semiabierta.

-Creo que no fue buena idea que entráramos todos -sonrió el anciano mirando el compartimento, estaban apretujados para poder mirar bien

-El tren no ha cambiado -suspiró Sirius nostálgico

-Y los bromistas tampoco -apuntó Remus, estaba más cerca del James del recuerdo. Señaló la bolsa que asomaba de su túnica

-Regalos de cumpleaños -dijo James, de pronto su alegría se desvaneció y la suplantó terror verdadero - ¡mi broma de despedida!

- ¿Qué pasó? -Al y Rose se habían acercado a él, señalaba su recuerdo que se ponía de pie junto a la puerta

- ¡No pude verla en acción!

Al rodó los ojos divertido, en cambio Rose mandó un certero golpe a la cabeza de su primo.

-Vamos -indicó Dumbledore en cuanto la puerta se abrió y James se asomaba, se apresuraron a salir antes de que se cerrara la puerta.

_La mirada de James resplandecía con travesura mientras cerraba la puerta con demasiado cuidado._

_- ¿James Potter? -un hombre alto y muy apuesto se acercaba desde la otra punta del pasillo, el muchacho se giró de un brinco, parpadeó un par de veces para que esa mirada que su padre aseguraba tenía cuando iba a hacer una travesura; desapareciera -es un gran honor conocerlo, señor Potter_

_-Eh, el señor Potter es mi padre, yo soy James_

_El hombre llevaba un gran sombrero negro de ala ancha que ocultaba gran parte de él, estrechó con fuerza la mano del muchacho y James le sonrió de forma curiosa. Cuando el mago siguió su camino argumentando ser el maquinista, James siguió caminando, murmuraba algo de "que tipo más raro". Más adelante brilló algo y el joven echó a correr. Cuando lo levantó parecía desilusionado._

- ¿Qué? -preguntó James casi ofendido por la mirada de Sirius -creí que era un galeón, no llevaba dinero, lo poco que tenía lo perdí en una apuesta con Teddy y no se dignó a darme una moneda ni porque sabía que no podía pedirle a mi padre

- ¿Por qué? No creo que Harry se haya vuelto duro respecto al dinero…

-Sirius, deja el futuro donde está -reprendió Dumbledore, miraba detenidamente como el muchacho daba vueltas en su mano al giratiempo, el reloj de arena que debía girar en el centro, no se movía

James se cruzó de brazos y Al compuso su risa en tos, Rose soltó una risita y se apresuró a seguir al director que corría tras el muchacho. _Bajaron del tren, James parecía buscar a alguien entre el gentío, agitaba la mano en alto, poco después bajó el brazo y curioso miró su mano, el director igual de curioso se acercó… el giratiempo brillaba, se levantó un poco y el muchacho lo sujetó de la cadena que igual brillaba. El pequeño giratiempo se jalaba hacia la nada, esquivaba personas y los demás lo seguían._

-Con razón me dolía la cabeza -murmuró James, corría junto a Sirius. En el recuerdo se había caído y golpeado la cabeza, el giratiemo lo jalaba más fuerte.

_- ¡James! -el muchacho del recuerdo giró la cabeza con mirada adolorida, los demás se giraron un poco al escuchar la voz que los chicos habían reconocido como la de Hermione_

_- ¡Rose suéltalo! -se escuchó poco después otra voz_

- ¡Es papá! -exclamó Albus - ¡ahí está! -señalaba a unos metros.

_James seguía siendo arrastrado, tiró a algunos y después un resplandor los cegó momentáneamente. Todo se volvió oscuro poco a poco, las imágenes volaban, se desbarataban y algo de neblina cubrió todo antes de que las imágenes volvieran a aparecer. _

-Estamos en el recuerdo de Rose -indicó Dumbledore y justo entonces aparecieron los dos muchachos.

_-No creo que debamos ir con James -decía Al_

_-Claro que sí, va a hacer una tontería seguramente_

_-Precisamente, suficiente tuve en el verano con que me llevara entre los pies. Mejor lo vemos desde afuera. ¡Oh vamos Rose! -exclamó el muchacho, la pelirroja caminaba empecinada -mira aquí hay uno vacío_

_-No, vamos con tu hermano, siempre ha sido así_

_- ¡Pero no siempre es el ultimo año de mi hermano! -Al parecía desesperado, pero su prima seguía caminando y cabizbajo la siguió_

- ¿No querías estar conmigo? -James se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó con fuerza - y yo que te quiero tanto ¿por quién puedes cambiar a un hermano como el tuyo? Siendo yo tan maravilloso

- ¡James!

Intentó quitarse de encima a su hermano pero James no estaba dispuesto, con las carcajadas de Sirius como fondo, siguieron a los dos muchachos que seguían discutiendo en el recuerdo.

_-Mira ¿qué es esto? -Al se agachó y recogió una cadena dorada_

_-Un giratiempo, creí que no había ya -murmuró Rose -vamos, creo que sería mejor que busquemos a mamá, ella sabe de estas cosas_

_-Sí_

_-Y después vamos con James_

_Albus suspiró pero siguió a su prima._

_-Hola muchachos, espero que tengan un buen año…_

_-_Es el que me saludó! -exclamó James sorprendido - ¿Tiene máscara blanca? -preguntó poco después, Remus y Sirius lo apartaron rápidamente, Sirius se acuclilló para mirar bajo el sombrero

- ¡No miro nada!

-Claro que no Sirius -murmuró Remus, compartía una mirada con el director del colegio -ellos no lo vieron, no sabemos eso…

-Cuando saludó, se miró algo así

-Debió ser el brillo de la luz, su ropa es blanca, pudo ser eso -contestó Dumbledore, si bien miraba pensativo.

_-Soy el maquinista, voy tarde, ya vamos a salir, oh ¿eres Albus Potter, verdad? Te pareces mucho a tu… padre_

_Albus miraba serio al hombre, parecía sospechar algo y Rose se dio cuenta, escondió el giratiempo en su túnica, se disculpó y argumentando que debían despedirse, a paso rápido se alejó, seguida muy de cerca por su primo._

_-Ese no parecía un maquinista -murmuró la pelirroja, Al asintió._

_-Que más da, James es muy inteligente y no lo parece -se alzó de hombros y siguió caminando_

- ¡Y tú eres peor que yo y no lo pareces! -exclamó James ofendido

-Justo como Remus -asintió Sirius, el aludido reía tranquilamente, el director era el único que no sonreía, él seguía pensativo.

-Como se parece a papá, solo sonríe y mamá lo perdona, en la escuela nadie cree que haga algo…

-Sí, el traidor de Remus también, hechizan a los profesores… -se quejó Sirius, él y James miraban con ojos entrecerrados

-Yo creo que es más la reputación que han trabajado -apuntó Dumbledore, Remus y Al soltaron una carcajada, asentían muy ufanos -se portan bien más de lo que hacen mal, son discretos…

-Ah, así que chiste -James se alzó de hombros para diversión del animago

_-Vamos, deben estar cerca_

_-Sí, miré a Lily por aquí -contestó Al, miraba alrededor en busca de su familia, cuando se giró, ya estaba solo - ¿Rose? ¡Ey Rose! -corrió tras su prima, y con él los demás también corrieron. - ¡te tengo! -logró alcanzarla, se abrazó a ella y siguieron moviéndose. La cadena dorada brillaba y parecía ser jalada por una fuerza invisible - ¡suéltalo! _

_- ¡No puedo, ve por mi mamá! _

_-Sí… no, no te puedo soltar_

_- ¡James!_

_- ¡Rose suéltalo! _

Hermione y Harry gritando, pero nadie los miró o puso atención, los muchachos no podían soltarse.

- _¡Nooo! -Rose y Albus gritaron al mismo tiempo, miraban un brillo que se acercaba, poco después apareció James siendo arrastrado, un segundo más y un brillo cegador apareció…_

Fueron expulsados del recuerdo rápidamente, estaban más confundidos que al principio.

-Tengo que revisar unas cosas -había un brillo raro en la mirada del anciano profesor - ¿Sirius puedes cuidarme eso? Vendré por él después, no voy a Hogwarts

-Claro señor, descuide, evitaré que estos niños se lo rompan, lo dejaré en la biblioteca -tranquilamente levantó el pensadero y se lo llevó, Remus lo siguió sonriendo.

Los chicos en silencio volvieron a la estancia, Rose y Al se miraban, James fue el primero en romper el asfixiante silencio, al menos para él, el silencio siempre era asfixiante.

-Entonces papá y tía Hermione saben que estamos aquí…

-Saben que desaparecimos antes de subir al tren -lo corrigió Rose

-Y tal vez hayan visto que por giratiempos -apuntó Albus, los otros dos asintieron aunque ninguno muy convencido

-Iré a revisar unos libros, quizá pueda encontrar algo

-Corre Rosie -James subió los pies al sofá sonriente -seguro se le escapa algo al director ¡lo digo en serio! -de un brinco se pasó al otro lado del sofá al ver su prima que bufaba y daba media vuelta - ¡no me burlo, no me burlo! -corrió hacia la puerta al otro extremo de la habitación, cuando la pelirroja subía las escaleras, respiró tranquilo y volvió al sofá - ¿desde cuándo se hizo tan intolerante? Mira que genio tiene, le afecta estar entre tana pelirroja -y se dejó caer sobre su hermano menor

- ¡Quitate!

-No hasta que digas que me quieres -se abrazó a su hermano con toda la fuerza que pudo

- ¡James!

-No, no, dilo… di que soy el mejor hermano del mundo

- ¡No seas ególatra! ¡Bájate de aquí, James! -Al empezó a removerse y James se abrazaba más a él hasta que el más joven logró zafarse los brazos del cuello y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a James agarrándolo por sorpresa hasta que a patadas logró arrojarlo al piso.

- ¡Ay! -se golpeó la cabeza con el piso -hermano malagradecido -con las dos manos se frotaba la cabeza dejándose el cabello más alborotado que de costumbre

- ¿Qué tienes hijo? -Molly Weasley dejó las bolsas que cargaba y corrió hacia el muchacho, los demás solo asomaron la cabeza antes de perderse por la casa.

-Tu hijo me arrojó del sofá! -exclamó mirando a Ginny

- ¿Qué le hiciste?

- ¡Yo nada!, mira abuela, deberías enseñarle a que son malos los favoritismos

Molly sonriendo revisó la cabeza del muchacho.

-No es nada, anda James levántate, voy a hacer la cena, Ginny todavía tienes deberes ¿no?

-Sí mamá, voy a hacerlos -la pequeña pelirroja se agachó hasta James y le dio un beso en la cabeza -ya verás que con eso mejora -sonriendo siguió a Hermione a las escaleras.

Ron miraba a Harry con ojos entrecerrados,

- ¡Ey Ronnie! -Fred o quizá George gritaba desde el otro extremo de las escaleras

- ¡No me digas así! -se quejó el otro mientras subía

Prefiriendo mantenerse lo más alejado de su malpensado amigo, se sentó frente a James justo cuando Sirius pasaba hacia el recibidor y al verlos platicando se regresó.

-Oye James, he querido preguntarte algo- dijo Sirius haciendo que todos se giraran para mirarlo. Al se acercó rápidamente para asegurarse de que su hermano no dijera alguna estupidez- ¿por que le tienes tanto miedo a esa lista?

-Bueno, por que amenaza con dársela a papá- respondió James encogiéndose de hombros, todos miraron a Harry.

-Oh, vamos, que tan malo puede ser- dijo Sirius dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda a su ahijado.

-Aha- dijeron Al y James al mismo tiempo mirando a Harry con ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿En verdad soy así?- preguntó Harry después de unos segundos de silencio.

-La verdad es que mamá es la que siempre nos regañas, tú solo… explotas- respondió Al, Harry lo miró alzando una ceja.

-Mamá nos regaña todo el tiempo, cuando tú nos regañas es por que nos pasamos de la raya, esos son los regaños a los que les tememos- aclaró James.

-No me lo imagino, siempre creí que Harry sería como James cuando creciera- dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros, Remus se coló discretamente en la plática, asintió distraído.

-No, no seré así, lo juro, nunca los regañare de tal modo como para que me tengan miedo- dijo Harry mirando solemnemente a James.

- ¿Sí? No dirás lo mismo cuando pase su fiesta de 17 años- dijo Al señalando a James, quien rápidamente le tiró un manotazo abriendo los ojos a mas no poder.

-Cierra el pico- susurró entre dientes antes de echar una mirada furtiva a Harry.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Que pasó en la fiesta?- preguntó Sirius al mirar la reacción del chico.

-Nada, fue solo una reunión…

- ¿Reunión? Quemaste la ca…

- ¡Cállate!- gritó James- no pasó nada.

-Oh no, no, no, no, no me dejarán así- dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie, vamos, agarró a James por la camisa y lo jaló hacia la biblioteca. Remus, Albus y Harry lo siguieron rápidamente - no creo que no haya pasado nada con lo histérico que te pusiste, ahora me muestras -lo arrojó dentro y espero a que los otros tres entraran para cerrar.

-En verdad, no pasó na…

-En realidad la fiesta estuvo genial, todos los primos estaban ahí y todo el mundo se divirtió- dijo Al poniendo su mejor cara de ángel

-Si, exacto, no paso nada malo- dijo James sonriendo angelicalmente.

-Les habría creído si no hubieran hecho esas caras, ni un desconocido en la calle se las creería- dijo Remus tomando un pequeño vial de una de las estanterías y entregándoselo a James.

-Pero… pero…

-Nada, queremos ver- dijo Sirius poniendo el pensadero en la mesita de centro

-Es que, nosotros…

-Chicos, de todas formas lo veré algún día- dijo Harry parándose al lado de Sirius- que mejor verlo de una vez para que el enojo vaya pasando desde ahorita

-No lo se, ¿que nos asegura que no nos asesinas hoy mismo?- preguntó James mirando a su hermano.

-No los voy a asesinar, ya les juré que nunca jamás…

-No te creo- dijo James mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡No me importa si los castigan hasta que cumplan cuarenta, no te dejare en paz hasta que me muestres esa fiesta!- exclamó Sirius poniéndose junto a James, el animago comenzó a molestar al chico picándole las costillas con los dedos.

- ¡Basta ya, detente! ¡Tío Sirius!

-No se detendrá, créeme, lo digo por experiencia- dijo Remus tendiéndole el vial a James, pero este simplemente lo ignoró.

-Esto es ridículo, tantas cosas que podrían saber sobre el futuro y quieren saber eso?- dijo Al alejándose de Sirius y su hermano, no quería que también lo atacaran a él.

-No nos dirán nada de suma importancia, así que esto es lo mejor que obtendremos, vamos, muéstranos- le respondió Remus tendiéndole el vial nuevamente a James

- ¡Bien! ¡De acuerdo! Se los mostrare- dijo James manoseando hasta quitarse de encima a Sirius- pero que quede en claro que Teddy también deberá ser castigado propiamente y no ser absuelto de cargos solo porque tenía que ir a un "curso especial de la Academia de Aurores"- dijo James haciendo énfasis con comillas en la ultima frase.

- ¿Teddy?- saltó Tonks que acababa de aparecer

-Nadie que… -empezó a decir Al, pero Tonks lo interrumpió

-Oh ya sé que es hijo mío y de Remus, escuché tras la puerta cuando Sirius emborrachó a James -muy tranquilamente se coló en la biblioteca, cerró con un sencillo hechizo y sonriendo se puso primera frente al pensadero

- Qué… qué… ta… -Albus empezó a balbucear, echó una mirada furiosa a su hermano y respiró hondo intentando tranquilizarse - ¿qué tanto escuchaste?

-Solo hasta que iba a batallar para que Remus me hiciera caso y que tuvimos un lindo hijo porque tuve que irme, dejé a lo que venía y me fui a una misión que… -Tonks se interrumpió de repente, amplió su sonrisa y siguió -casi hago lo de James y hablo de más, pero hablaban de Teddy, ¿Como en Teddy Lupin?

-Claro que Teddy Lupin, es nuestro primo, el primo responsable a decir verdad, debíamos tener una adulto responsable en la fiesta- dijo James mientras tomaba su varita y el vial que le tendía Remus.

-Adulto responsable- murmuró Al negando con la cabeza y cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Oh, déjenme ir! ¡Quiero verlo! ¡Quiero verlo!- exclamó Tonks entusiasmada

-Ya que- dijo James poniendo su recuerdo en el pensadero de Dumbledore- solo como información, mamá y papá se habían ido a una reunión en Francia con no se quien y nos dejaron solos el fin de semana, Lily estaba pasando la noche con Rose y Molly, y Al… ¿donde te metiste tú?

- ¡Me pagaste para que me quedara encerrado en el ático junto con Louis y Lucy!- exclamó Al cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh si, bueno la cosa es que tenía la casa para mi y… bueno ya verán- dijo James indicándoles a todos que miraran el pensadero.

_Sirius, Remus, Harry, Al, Tonks y James se inclinaron hacia el pensadero y entraron al mismo tiempo. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo nuevamente, una ruidosa música comenzaba a escucharse a lo lejos y cada vez se acercaba más. La niebla a su alrededor tomaba los colores de las cambiantes luces tipo discoteca. De pronto se encontraron en medio de una multitud de chicos brincando, bailando, bebiendo, gritando y de más. La música los dejaba casi sordos y las luces de colores los atontaba con tanto flashazo._

_-Por Merlín- murmuró Remus mirando a su alrededor. Estaban en lo que parecía ser el patio trasero de una casa Muggle, con piscina y una bodega al final del terreno, el cual en ese momento estaba lleno de adolescentes y no tan adolescentes, todos y cada uno con un vaso en la mano y divirtiéndose como solo ellos podían_.

-Ahí esta James- escucharon a Al gritar por encima del alboroto. Todos se giraron y en efecto, James estaba en la pequeña terraza de la casa bailando muy pegadito con una chica rubia bastante linda.

-Esta es nuestra casa?- preguntó Harry mirando el desastre que había en su jardín.

-De hecho, es la casa de verano Muggle- respondió Al.

-La casa en la que vivimos tiene protecciones, así que nadie habría podido asistir a la fiesta- aclaró James.

_Siguieron recorriendo el lugar, había un DJ en el pequeño porche trasero, de ahí provenían todas las luces. Sirius hecho una mirada a través de una ventana y pudo ver a un grupo de chicos que aparentemente jugaban a algo con cerveza, una pelota de ping pong y un montón de vasos… jugaban sobre una mesa de madera tallada que se veía algo costosa._

-Ese chico me recuerda a alguien- gritó Harry señalando a un chico de cabello rojo oscuro que platicaba con un grupo de chicas junto a la piscina.

-Ese es Fred- explicó James- aquí están la mayoría de nuestros primos, se los presentare cuando los encontremos.

- ¿Y Teddy?- preguntó Tonks emocionada, Remus la miró de reojo, estaba completamente rojo y se le veía preocupado.

-Se pasó casi toda la noche en la piscina, probablemente este ahí- dijo James dirigiéndose hacia el lugar, Tonks lo siguió caminando al ritmo de la música.

_Y en efecto, ahí estaba Ted Remus Lupin, sentado a la orilla de la piscina vistiendo solo sus bóxers azules y su típico cabello turquesa. Estaba sentado junto a un letrero que ponía "Naked Girls Only", tenía una botella de lo que parecía ser Vodka en una mano y le daba tragos bastante grandes cada que se la llevaba a la boca. Estaba hablando con una hermosísima chica rubia que bailaba de pie junto a él._

-Esa es Victoire, es hija del tío Bill, son casi de la misma edad así que se llevan muy bien- explicó James mirando a Tonks, quien miraba a su futuro hijo con los ojos brillantes. Estaba tan concentrada mirándolo que no se dio cuenta de las chicas en la alberca nadando frente a su retoño.

_- ¡Teddy! Metete! Vamos a luchar contra Terrance y Lola - exclamó una de las chicas. _

_-Ya voy- dijo Teddy entregándole la botella a Victoire antes de empujarse de la orilla y meterse al agua._

-No es peligroso que estando tan borracho se meta al a… gua?- preguntó Sirius antes de dirigirle una mirada a las chicas en la piscina, todos se habían quedado embobados mirándolas, todos menos la única mujer.

-Si es peligroso, no debería de… que les pasa?- preguntó Tonks mirando a todos sus acompañantes.

-Es novia de Teddy?- preguntó Harry.

-Noup- respondieron Al y James sin dejar de mirar a la misma chica que miraba Harry.

-Que demonios?!- exclamó Tonks al ver por qué todos los hombres con los que iba miraban la piscina fijamente. Todas y cada una de las chicas le habían hecho caso al letrero junto a la piscina y se habían quitado el top de sus bikinis para entrar. Teddy llevaba en los hombros a una preciosa castaña con bóxers pequeñísimos para mujer con estampado de leopardo y con el pecho al descubierto. Comenzaban una lucha de manotazos contra un chico rubio y una chica pelirroja con tan poca ropa como la castaña.

-Esa fue idea de Fred- dijo James señalando el letrero. Remus sacudió la cabeza para apartar la mirada del montón de jovencitas y le dio un codazo a Sirius para que hiciera lo mismo. James los dirigió hacia la otra parte del patio trasero. Había chicas semi desnudas por todos lados, bailando y brincando cerca de la piscina.

-Dime que tienen edad suficiente para esto- dijo Remus a James mientras miraba a un chico empujar a dos de las chicas que brincaban hacia la piscina.

-No conozco a la mayoría de los que están aquí, tío Remus- respondió James. Escucharon un grito de guerra y toda la gente miró hacia la casa justo a tiempo para mirar a un chico lanzarse desde el techo con una tirolesa, cayo directito a la alberca provocando gritos de emoción por parte de los espectadores. Otro chico siguió a ese y de pronto había una larga fila de adolescentes trepando por las ventanas de la casa para subirse a la tirolesa.

- ¿Por qué no simplemente entran en la casa y suben las escaleras?- preguntó Sirius.

-Son adolescentes, lo último que hacen es pensar- dijo Tonks, no dejaba de lanzar miraditas hacia la piscina para asegurarse de que las chicas no se le echaran encima a su bebé.

-James- dijo Harry, y si, James había bajado de la terraza y ahora estaba en mitad de la pista de baile con otra chica, cabello largo y negro y unos tremendos ojos grises. De pronto, miraron a quien reconocieron como Fred, hacerle señas al James del recuerdo. No escuchaban lo que decía, pero hacia como si tuviera un teléfono en su mano y señalaba la casa.

-Oh si, papá llamó para preguntar si estaba todo bien, eres un exagerado- le dijo James a Harry.

_El James del recuerdo corrió hacia la casa y los seis se apresuraron a seguirlo. Empujo gente y corrió hasta llegar a un pequeño estudio cerrado con llave. Dentro de la casa también había un DJ y muchas personas bailando. Se tuvieron que apretujar para entrar antes de que James cerrara la puerta de nuevo_.

_-Teléfono, teléfono, teléfono, ¡¿maldita sea en donde esta?!- decía mientras buscaba por todos lados, al final decidió simplemente responder en alta voz y olvidarse del teléfono inalámbrico- ¿hola?_

_- ¿James, en donde estabas? Intente llamarte a tu celular mil veces- la voz que sonaba por el alta voz sonaba preocupada. Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar la voz de Harry._

_-Si… erm… lo siento es que… es que Al y yo estábamos en la piscina, no traía el celular conmigo- respondió James mirando por la ventana, en el jardín delantero también había muchísima gente platicando y bebiendo._

_-Bien, solo queríamos llamar una ultima vez antes de ir a dormir, no se queden hasta tarde en la piscina, recuerda que debes ir por tu hermana temprano- dijo Harry al teléfono._

_-Sip, no te preocupes por nada, todo esta…- las palabras de James se cortaron al ver una enorme llamarada casi incendiar los arbustos florales de su mamá- esta…_

_-Todo bien?- preguntó la voz desde el alta voz. James se mordió el puño, se notaba su desesperación, la fiesta se estaba saliendo de control._

_-Todo, bien, todo bien, no te…- de pronto la puerta se abrió y una pareja entro dejando que todo el ruido de afuera llenara el pequeño estudio. James se apresuró de echarlos casi a patadas y cerrar con seguro._

_-James, que fue eso?- preguntó Harry._

_-Erm.. nada, nada, fue Fred, es que estas en el alta voz- respondió James pasándose una mano por el cabello desesperadamente- sabes que, ya… ya nos saldremos de la alberca y veremos una película… ahora mismo._

_-Bien, genial, entonces nos vemos el lunes por la mañana, cuida a tus hermanos- dijo Harry antes de colgar el teléfono._

_-Estoy… total… y completamente… jodido- murmuró James antes de salir del pequeño estudio y cerrarlo con llave. Se encontró con la pareja que había intentado entrar en el estudio antes y tomo al chico por el cuello- te veo intentando entrar en algún de los cuartos de la casa y te quedas sin cara ¿Me escuchaste?_

_El chico simplemente asintió y James siguió su camino. Tomó una cerveza del refrigerador y estaba por salir de la casa cuando un muy preocupado Teddy que seguía en bóxers llego a su lado, tenía un celular pegado en su oreja, Fred venia detrás de él y también se veía preocupado._

_-James, tenemos problemas, Bob llamó a la policía, vienen hacia acá- dijo Teddy. James maldijo y comenzó a indicarles a todas las personas que salieran de la casa y que se quedaran en el patio trasero hasta nuevo aviso._

-Le habíamos pedido a un amigo que mantuviera la casa de Bob, el vecino, vigilada, es un aguafiestas y sabia que si hacíamos un poco de ruido llamaría a la policía- explicó el James que acompañaba a Sirius y los demás.

-Un poco de ruido?- preguntó Remus mirando al DJ.

_-Todos para atrás! Al patio trasero! Vamos!- gritaba Fred, James había comenzado a esconder las botellas que quedaban a la vista y a cerrar las cortinas. Teddy buscaba algo que ponerse, le quito la chaqueta a un chico que pasaba a su lado e intercambio los pantalones de un chico por dos botellas de cerveza._

_-Vamos, muévanse! Todos para atrás!- gritó Teddy una vez que estuvo vestido. Las personas les hacían caso, corrían hacia la parte trasera de la casa, Teddy ayudó a James a limpiar y fue hacia atrás en donde la música del DJ también había parado- encárgate Roxy!_

-Muy bien, todo el mundo a callar! Viene la policía y si no quieren que la fiesta termine, guarden silencio!- una chica morena, con un afro genial y los ojos color café claro estaba de pie sobre el porche trasero.

Sirius y los demás miraron sorprendidos como los invitados se sentaban en el suelo y guardaban completo silencio ante lo que les había dicho la chica.

-Esa es Roxanne, o Roxy, es hija del tío George- explicó Al, Escucharon el timbre sonar y todos los invitados guardaron aun mas silencio, incluso las luces estaban apagadas.

-Esto es sorprendente- dijo Tonks mirando al montón de personas en tal silencio.

_-En que puedo ayudarle, oficial?- preguntó James y todos volvieron corriendo a la puerta principal para ver lo que sucedía._

_-Tienen una fiesta, chicos?- preguntó un hombre uniformado con un bigote gigante._

_-Así es, es mi cumpleaños y tenemos una pequeña reunión- explicó James señalando hacia la casa._

-Pequeña reunión- repitió Harry rodando los ojos.

-Son muchos autos para una pequeña reunión, no lo creen?

_-Disculpe, oficial, tiene algún problema?- preguntó Fred saliendo de la casa. _

Sirius miró de nuevo para atrás y por la ventana podía ver a los invitados completamente callados.

_-Los vecinos se han quejado de que hay un fuerte ruido desde la casa- dijo el otro oficial, un hombre de color y con el cabello muy corto. _

_-No entiendo por qué, no estamos haciendo ruido- dijo Fred señalando a su alrededor para probarles a los oficiales que no había sonido alguno proveniente de la casa._

_- ¿Les molesta si echamos un vistazo?- dijo el oficial de bigote mientras sacaba una linterna._

_-Ya lo creo, mi padre me dice que no deje entrar a extraños- dijo James, negando con la cabeza._

_-Bien, entonces, hay algún adulto con el que podamos…_

_-Si señor, dígame- Teddy salió por la puerta principal con los brazos cruzados y su cabello castaño claro en un corte de niño bueno._

-Por Merlín, esta igualito a ti- dijeron Tonks y Sirius mirando a Remus, quien simplemente se sonrojó pero no pudo evitar que una burbuja de orgullo se formara en su pecho.

_- ¿Es mayor de edad?- preguntó el oficial de color._

_-Tengo 22 años, estoy en la facultad de leyes- respondió Teddy._

-Mentira, pero asustó a los policías- murmuró Al al ver que Tonks se había girado para preguntarle.

_-Y según la ley establece que la casa no puede ser revisada por oficiales de la ley a menos que tengan una orden del juez o que el dueño de la casa acepte, y me parece que esta no es ninguna de las dos situaciones ¿o me equivoco?- dijo Teddy con aire sabiondo. Pudieron ver a James y Fred chocar manos por la espalda._

_- ¿Entonces estas diciendo que no podemos entrar? - preguntó el de bigote._

_-Bueno, técnicamente la ley dice que no pueden entrar, y ahora nosotros les decimos que no pueden entrar. Entonces creo que las dos son verdad. La ley dice que no deben entrar por que nosotros decimos que no pueden entrar- los dos oficiales se quedaron mirando a Teddy con expresión confundida. _

_-Bien, bien, de acuerdo, solo… mantengan el volumen al mínimo ¿si?- dijo al fin el hombre de color y Teddy simplemente asintió con la cabeza. _

-No puedo creerlo- murmuraron Remus, Sirius y Tonks. Los tres chicos esperaron a que los oficiales se fueran para volver adentro.

_- ¡Teddy! Eso fue sorprendente!- dijo James despeinando al metamorfomago, el cabello de Teddy cambio del castaño al turquesa mientras James lo despeinaba._

_-Sabia que ibas a ser el adulto responsable!- exclamó Fred dándoles un bote de cerveza a cada uno_

_-Siempre es bueno invitar al lobo- dijo Teddy chocando su bote con los otros dos y empinándose el contenido._

-Teddy es…

_-Claro que no tío Remus- lo interrumpió James con un ademan de la mano para quitarle importancia. Después corrieron hasta el patio trasero. _

Los seis en el pensadero los siguieron y miraron a la multitud de gente esperando la indicación para seguir celebrando.

_- ¡Hasta que amanezca!- gritó James y toda la gente dio un grito de jubilo y la música comenzó nuevamente. _

-Esto es una locura, ¿cómo hicieron para que Harry no se enterara?- preguntó Remus. Se habían sentado en el barandal de la terraza y miraban a las personas bailando.

-Tio Remus, estas perdiendo el punto de toda esta situación- dijo Al.

-Te mostramos como nuestro padre casi nos asesina- siguió James.

-Pues yo opino que la música esta bien, cierto Tonks?- dijo Sirius girándose hacia su prima, la cual había desaparecido- Tonks?

-Allá- rió James señalando a la multitud de personas bailando. Tonks estaba entre ellas moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

- ¡La música del futuro es genial!- exclamó la pelirosa sin dejar de moverse. James se le unió rápidamente haciendo que Sirius y Al rieran. Remus y Harry miraban como la gente hacia círculos para ver a otros bailar. La chica de afro gigante, a la que reconoció como Roxanne, bailaba alegremente una canción, bailaba estupendamente, los demás gritaban y aplaudían cuando se movía con la música.

- ¿Qué la policía nunca vino de nuevo?- le preguntó Sirius a Al.

-Si, bueno, la policía…- un gran grito de emoción interrumpió a Al. Un chico había subido al techo de la casa y se deslizaba en patineta hasta abajo.

-Creo que ya nada de lo que veo aquí me sorprende- dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie para recorrer la casa nuevamente, quería ver que mas locuras hacían los chicos del futuro. Todos lo siguieron caminando lentamente, esquivando gente que sabían no podían tocar pero aun así el instinto los movía.

- ¿¡Qué hace Teddy arriba de ese árbol!?- exclamó Tonks al ver a Teddy, de nuevo en bóxers, trepado en el árbol frente a la propiedad. Junto a él estaba otro chico que se veía de su misma edad, portaba el emblema de Auror en un collar.

-Hicieron un tipo de embudo con el barril de cerveza- explicó James. Fue entonces que vieron el enorme barril junto a ellos en el árbol y los muchos tubos plásticos que bajaban por éste. Las personas abajo los tomaban y bebían lo más que podían.

_- ¡Fred! ¡James! ¡Una competencia!- les gritó Teddy, y así, al compás de los "Jaames, Jaames!" y los "Freed, Freed!" procedentes de los invitados, los dos chicos se prendieron de uno de los tubos plásticos y bebieron cerca de 15 segundos cada uno antes de que la cerveza les saliera por la nariz debido a la risa. Todos gritaron apoyándolos._

_-No puedo creer que hagan eso- dijo Remus negando con la cabeza. En ese momento, Teddy se movió mal arriba del árbol y fue a dar hasta el suelo._

- ¡Oh no, Teddy!- Tonks corrió hasta el muchacho olvidando que no podía hacer nada.

_- ¡Si!- gritó Teddy al ponerse de pie sin un solo rasguño, después tomó uno de los tubos plásticos y comenzó a beber. Todos gritaron emocionados, había caído de una gran altura_

-Dios santo! Se supone que es hijo de Remus, por que no piensa las cosas antes de hacer estupideces!

-Si, es hijo de Remus, pero también tuyo prima- se burló Sirius

- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Black?!- gritó Tonks girándose hacia Sirius.

-Yo solo digo.

-Teddy esta acostumbrado a caerse- dijo Al encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si, no tiene el mejor equilibrio que digamos- completó James. Tonks estaba por quejarse de eso cuando… un tipo volaba por una de las ventanas de la casa.

_- ¡Mierda! ¿Que demonios?! ¡ Que carajo te pasa!- gritó James al ver la ventana destrozada de su casa. Tomó al chico que había salido disparado de la ventana por el cuello y comenzó a sacudirlo._

_-Tranquilo, tranquilo, mañana reparo todo. Mañana reparamos todo, ya eres mayor de edad, ¿recuerdas?- dijo Teddy haciendo mímica con una mano, como si estuviera moviendo su varita._

_-Sí, sí, de acuerdo, esta bien- dijo James soltando al tipo._

-Eres bastante agresivo- dijo Tonks mirando a James.

-Estaba borracho- fue su lógica explicación antes de seguir caminando hacia el frente de la casa.

_-Fred, ¿no es ese el gnomo que le robaste al tipo de la licorería?- preguntó Roxy, venia desde dentro de la casa. Todos voltearon hacia la mitad de la calle donde un grupo de gente se lanzaba el gnomo de un lado para otro- lo van a romper._

_-Que mas da, no es mío- dijo Fred antes de empinarse una botella._

- ¿Robando?- preguntó Remus mirando a James.

-Yo no fui, fue Fred- respondió rápidamente el chico.

_- ¡Lánzalo!- escucharon el grito de uno de los chicos que jugaban con el gnomo, tenia un bate de baseball en las manos. Otro de los chicos se puso en posición para lanzar el gnomo, vieron a Teddy acercarse para tomar una fotografía._

- ¿Rompieron el gnomo robado?- preguntó Remus mirando desaprobatoriamente a James.

-Destrucción de la evidencia- respondió James encogiéndose de hombros, Al le dio un golpe en las costillas- ¿qué? No tiene que decirme a mi, mejor ve el desastre de hijo que tienes.

_Todos se giraron al tiempo que el gnomo volaba directo al bate de baseball. En cuanto el bate impactó la porcelana, el gnomo se rompió en mil pedazos y salió volando en todas direcciones, pero no fue todo lo que voló. El gnomo había estado lleno de pastillas, las cuales se esparcieron por todo el suelo. Las personas tardaron unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar y rápidamente se lanzaron a recogerlas como dulces en una piñata._

- ¡¿Son drogas?!- exclamaron Sirius y Remus.

-No tuve nada que ver en eso- aclaró James cuando Harry lo miraba con el entrecejo junto.

-Tienen idea de todo lo que costaba ese gnomo?- les preguntó Tonks inclinándose para estudiar las pastillas.

- ¿Qué, conoces esas cosas Muggle?- preguntó Sirius.

-N… no… por supuesto que no- dijo Tonks girándose para caminar hacia la casa.

_- ¡Teddy! Ten, ten prueba una!- Tonks se giró inmediatamente hacia la voz de chica que llamaba a su niño. Llegó justo a tiempo para ver a una chica de cabello negro darle en la boca una de las pastillas a Teddy._

-No te atrevas a darle eso a mi bebe maldita perr…- muy tarde, Teddy se había tragado la pastilla- ¡no!

-Y aquí, demando el castigo correcto para Teddy- dijo James solemnemente.

- ¡Cállate! Todo esto es tu culpa!- exclamó Harry haciendo que James retrocediera un par de pasos. Su joven padre se había mantenido muy callado durante todo el rato, eso le daba mala espina.

-Esto esta fuera de control- dijo Remus negando con la cabeza al ver a su hijo darle un gran trago al bote de cerveza que le habían dado

_- ¡Bájate de ahí!- Teddy, junto con los que habían entrado al pensadero, corrieron hacia la casa al escuchar ese rugido de James. Al entrar vieron a un muchacho colgado de la enorme lámpara de araña que Ginny tanto amaba_.

_-Ya, ya, James, sabes por que nos va bien en la vida?- dijo Teddy abrazando por los hombros a su primo- por que tenemos algo que los Muggles no tienen._

_-Bien, de acuerdo, como sea, pero si no terminamos de reparar esto a tiempo…_

_-No te preocupes, nosotros te ayudamos Jamsie!- dijo Roxy dándole un beso en la frente._

_- ¡No me digas así!- justo en ese momento… la araña con todo y muchacho se venían al suelo._

_-Ven, tranquilo, tengo una idea- dijo Fred pasando un brazo por los hombros de James y conduciéndolo afuera. Roxy los siguió dándoles un vaso de bebida a cada uno, Teddy incluido. Al llegar junto al DJ, Fred le pidió el micrófono y que apagara la música un momento- ¡escuchen todos! Para quien no lo sepa, hoy es el cumpleaños de mi primo James_

_Un gran grito de emoción se dejo escuchar por todas las personas. Sirius se subió al barandal para ver mas allá de la piscina, había muchísima gente, parecía un concierto de rock._

_- ¡Quiero que todos tomemos un momento para cantarle feliz cumpleaños!- dijo Fred y todos gritaron apoyándolo._

_- ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti! ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!- la canción era coreada por toda la multitud. James sonreía a más no poder al ver a toda esa gente deseándole feliz cumpleaños. Todos con sus bebidas en alto y cantándole. La canción terminó y todos gritaron y aplaudieron. Después de subirle los ánimos a James, volvieron adentro para encontrarse con una sorpresa._

_-Que diablos hace un enano en el horno?!- exclamó Fred señalando la estufa. James y Teddy se apresuraron a acercarse para sacarlo._

-Por que mi hijo anda en ropa interior todo el tiempo.

-Dice que es mas fácil para… ouch!- el golpe de Al interrumpió a James.

_- ¿Que diablos hacías ahí?- le dijo James al enano, error, el hombrecito le dio tremendo golpe en la entrepierna haciéndolo caer al suelo._

-Aún me duele.

_-Que te pas… ¡aahh!- y otro golpe en la entrepierna para Teddy._

_-Chicos… ¡ouch!- y también Fred. Los seis visitantes miraron al enano ir por el pasillo de la casa golpeando a todo chico que veía en la entrepierna. Los tres se arrastraron hasta el porche de la entrada y se sentaron en la escalera._

-Ese fue un enano muy maleducado. Mi pobre Teddy solo tenia una telita delgadita protegiéndolo- dijo Tonks sentándose junto a su hijo e intentándole acariciar el cabello.

- ¡Hoola, te recuerdo que tu hijo se acaba de tragar no sé que droga muggle! No es "pobre Teddy" para nada- exclamó James haciendo que Tonks lo mirara con ojos entrecerrados.

_- ¿Por qué ahí? Por qué jodidos en la entrepierna?- preguntó el James del recuerdo poniéndose una lata de cerveza fría en dicho lugar._

_-Piénsalo, sus ojos están a la altura de nuestra entrepierna, es natural- respondió Fred._

_-Oigan! Oigan, oigan!- Roxy llego corriendo y se sentó junto a Teddy- escuché un rumor de que sus entrepiernas fueron atacadas por un enano, ¿es verdad? ¡Oh díganme que es verdad! ¿Como pude perdérmelo?!_

_-Estamos bien, no te preocupes tanto- dijo sarcásticamente Fred. _

_- ¡Vamos, vamos, arriba, no sean niñas! ¡Vamos a disfrutar, que esta es tu noche James! -exclamó Roxy tirando de las manos de James para ponerlo de pie._

-Esto es la locura, no había visto eso- dijo Sirius al llegar a la parte trasera de la casa nuevamente, había un enorme inflable, las chicas sin top de la piscina se encontraban brincando ahí, y entre ellas James se divertía de lo lindo.

- ¡Que asco!- exclamó Tonks al ver a dos chicas medio sentadas detrás de un coche estacionado en el garaje.

-Era mejor hacer ahí que en el baño- le dijo James al ver que las chicas en efecto, estaban orinando en el jardín.

- ¿Cómo que es mejor?!- exclamó Remus.

-Ya verás- James fue hacia la casa y todos lo siguieron, justo antes de entrar, todos se agacharon por instinto al ver un proyectil volar hacia ellos.

-Eso es peligroso- dijo Sirius.

-Tío Sirius, después de todo lo que has visto, _eso_ ¿es peligroso?- preguntó Al alzando una ceja.

-Buen punto- dijo Sirius siguiendo a los chicos Potter hacia la casa. Siguieron a James hasta que llegaron al ático de la casa.

- ¡Aquí estoy yo!- dijo Al mirando alrededor, y sí, él, Louis y Lucy estaban sentados junto a una ventana mirando todo el caos que pasaba en el patio trasero.

- ¿Quiénes son? - preguntó Sirius.

-Son Louis y Lucy, hijo del tío Bill e hija del tío Percy- respondió Al.

_- ¿James? ¿Qué haces?- preguntó el Al del recuerdo al ver que su hermano y primo abrían las escaleras para subir al techo._

_-Nada, quédate aquí- dijo James._

_- ¿Que haces? ¡Bájate de ahí, estás ebrio!- dijo Al intentando detener a su hermano._

_-No estamos ebrios, solo estamos felices- lo corrigió Fred antes de seguir a James. Al estuvo a punto de subir tras ellos pero James lo detuvo._

_- ¡Oye! Te pagué para que te quedaras ahí y ahora quédate- después cerró la puerta del ático y fue hasta la orilla de la casa. Los seis visitantes lo siguieron rápidamente y miraron la caótica fiesta bajo sus pies._

-Por Dios- susurró Remus.

-Esta es la fiesta mas genial que he visto en mi vida- dijo Tonks.

-Si… erm, digo, ¡no!- se corrigió Sirius después de un codazo de Remus- muy mal hecho James Potter.

_-Estoy jodido- dijo James mirando el desastre de casa que todos habían dejado._

_-Amigo, no estas jodido, esta fiesta es épica, nunca jamás alguien podrá reemplazarla- le dijo Fred mirando alrededor. Había carreras de moto en la calle, la alberca seguía llena y el DJ no dejaba de tocar. Unas bengalas se vieron lanzadas desde el patio trasero, las personas gritaban y aplaudían. James sonrió. Justo en ese momento, un sonido llamó la atención de todo._

-Y aquí viene lo que arruinó el secreto- murmuró James, todos miraron hacia arriba y vieron un helicóptero apuntar hacia ellos con la enorme luz que traía.

_- ¡Hombre, es del noticiero Muggle!- exclamó el James del recuerdo cubriéndose la cara para poder ver a través del resplandor. Toda la gente en tierra se dio cuenta del helicóptero y de que James estaba en el techo de la casa._

_- ¡James, James, James, James!- toda la gente comenzó a gritar su nombre. Sabían que era su fiesta. Sabían que esa épica y fabulosa fiesta era por él, por su cumpleaños. Esto hizo que James perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba y volteara hacia el helicóptero del noticiero levantando el dedo de en medio groseramente._

_- ¡Es mi fiesta, mi fiesta, malditos, y no están invitados!- gritó al helicóptero, Fred comenzó a carcajearse y todos los invitados gritaron y aplaudieron apoyándolo- Fred, mira esto._

_-Que mire qu… James, ¡no!- muy tarde, James había saltado desde el segundo piso de la casa hasta el patio._

- ¡Que demonios te pasa!- le gritó Harry al James que estaba a su lado.

-Mira, solo mira- todos se asomaron por la orilla de la casa y miraron como James salía de entre el enorme inflable y la multitud le aplaudía y coreaba su nombre.

_- ¡Fred, Fred, Fred, Fred!- y allá iba el segundo loco de la noche. Fred se lanzó detrás de James y aterrizó en el ya casi desinflado inflable. Cuando cayó, todos guardaron silencio esperando que reaccionara._

_-Fred, ¿estás bien primo? ¡Fred!- gritó James acercándose._

_- ¡Fred, hermano! ¡Oh Merlín, Fred!- Roxy corrió hasta el inflable y se encontró con un risueño Fred tratando de ponerse en pie de entre los pliegues del juego- ¡maldito estúpido! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!_

_-Ya, tranquila Roxy, ¡que siga la fiesta¡ - gritó Fred. Como pudieron, los seis visitantes bajaron de la casa, no podían volver adentro, James no estaba ahí. Cuando al fin bajaron, escucharon sirenas acercándose a lo lejos._

- ¿Preguntaste si la policía volvería a venir?- le preguntó James a Remus.

_Fueron rápidamente hacia la parte delantera de la casa y vieron tres patrullas llegando al lugar. Teddy ya buscaba unos pantalones para volver a enfrentarlos, pero no hubo necesidad de eso. La multitud de la fiesta no los dejó acercarse. No obedecían a la policía y los abucheaban. Todo se volvió un caos cuando las personas comenzaron a lanzarles botellas de vidrio vacías a las patrullas._

_- ¡Policía fuera, váyanse a casa!- coreaban todos los invitados. Teddy dejó de buscar ropa y se unió a James, Fred y Roxy_

_-Esto ya es demasiado- les dijo cuando vieron que las tres patrullas se echaban hacia atrás y salían del lugar- ¿que diablos te pasó?_

_Fue entonces que se dieron cuenta del dedo de Fred._

_- ¡¿Que jodidos?!- el dedo pequeño del chico estaba roto, completamente chueco y fuera de lugar._

_-Saltaste del techo de la casa, que esperabas- le dijo James soltando una carcajada_

_- ¡Eres un tarado!- le gritó su hermana._

_-Ya, ya, Teddy, ayuda, ahora no me duele pero en cuanto el efecto del alcohol pase, sé que moriré._

_Los cuatro hicieron casita para que Teddy pudiera sacar su varita y murmurar un "Episky" al dedo de Fred. El chico gritó y cayó al piso de dolor, pero al menos el dedo estaba reparado. Después de eso la fiesta siguió, al parecer a James ya no le importaba lo que pasara, o estaba demasiado borracho, o estaba resignado a morir a manos de su padre. A lo lejos escuchaban las sirenas y se veían las luces rojas y azules de la policía, pero a nadie pareció importarle._

-La fiesta salió en los noticieros por toda una semana- dijo Al cuando vio que Harry, Sirius, Remus y Tonks miraban las lejanas luces- hubo un caos total en el Ministerio, hicieron hasta lo imposible por que el nombre de papá no saliera en el noticiero.

-A quien se le ocurre, siendo hijo de Harry Potter llamar la atención de cuanto Muggle y mago aparezca- dijo Remus mirando a James.

-Sabes, tío Remus, acabas de recordarme la razón por la que hice esta fiesta- dijo James pensativamente- papá me dijo que no saliera en la noche a lugares del mundo mágico por que era peligroso, me dijo que era mejor si salía con muggles, y eso fue lo que hice, conseguir amigos muggles.

- ¡A mi me prohíben salir en todo momento, mucho menos sin una escolta, y no voy destruyendo las propiedades solo para hacer amigos!- exclamó Harry.

-Es diferente, tu tienes a Voldemort detrás de ti, en mi tiempo solo eres un histérico con paranoia- dijo James cruzándose de brazos.

-No ayuda- murmuró Al mirando a su próximo padre juntar el entrecejo.

_Escucharon muchos gritos desde la cocina y corrieron hacia allá. Un grupo de personas habían encendido todos los quemadores de la estufa y habían puesto una cerveza cerrada sobre cada uno y esperaban a que explotaran._

_- ¡Ey, no desperdicien alcohol!- les gritó Teddy antes de salir hacia el patio trasero, pero se detuvo al escuchar un sonido familiar- eso no sonó a auto de policía._

_-Es el auto de mi papá!- gritó James antes de salir corriendo hacia el patio, todos lo siguieron como rayo. Llegaron justo a tiempo para ver el auto volar y aterrizar en la piscina- no… no, no, no, no!_

_Mientras James seguía murmurando, los cuatro primos corrieron hasta la piscina para ver que había sucedido. El automóvil blanco de Harry estaba en el fondo de la alberca y el responsable de eso salía del agua en ese momento. _

-No se mucho de coches, pero sé que son caros- dijo Sirius, si su motocicleta era cara, ahora una cosa Muggle con cuatro ruedas debía costar el doble.

-Ese era solo el Yaris de papá, se lo pensaba heredar a Al cuando cumpliera 16, no es tan caro como el Mazda de mamá- dijo James encogiéndose de hombros.

-Aun así es caro- dijo Remus mirando las burbujas que el auto dejaba escapar debajo del agua.

- ¿Que diablos le pasa a ese tipo?- preguntó Tonks al ver que el responsable era nada mas y nada menos que el enano del horno.

-Es un idiota- dijeron Al y James al mismo tiempo.

_- ¿Que jodidos te pasa?- gritó James cuando el enano se puso frente a él con actitud busca pleito._

_- ¿Qué tienes? ¡Que se joda tu auto!- le gritó y le hizo una seña grosera con el dedo. James vio rojo entonces, levantó el pie y le dio una tremenda patada justo en medio de la cara al enano. Todo el mundo quedo callado cuando el enano caía al agua. Dos segundos después, todos gritaban y aplaudían a James._

_- ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición!- decía James una y otra vez mientras se dirigía hacia la casa._

_-Tranquilo, tranquilo, encontraremos que hacer- dijo Fred._

_- ¿Sí? ¡Puedes decirme como jodidos vamos a reparar un auto muggle con magia! Eh?!_

_-Shh, baja la voz, James- le dijo Roxy._

_-No, no bajo nada, todo esto es un desastre y es…- una tremenda llamarada desde el frente de la casa llamó su atención. Roxy y James se miraron antes de salir corriendo hacia allá. Los visitantes los siguieron de cerca._

_-Oh Dios mio!- exclamaron Roxy y Tonks al mismo tiempo. Había una persona lanzando fuego hacia todos lados. Cuando el fuego se detuvo, el hombre apartó la máscara unos segundos y miró a su alrededor._

_- ¡Es el sujeto de la licorería al que le robaste el gnomo!- exclamó James. El loco hombre traía un lanza llamas atado en la espalda y lanzaba llamaradas hacia todas direcciones incendiando arboles, arbustos y parte de la casa Potter._

_- ¡Devuélvanme… mi… gnomo!- gritó el sujeto y los tres primos se miraron entre si, el gnomo se había ido._

-Esto raya a lo ridículo- murmuró Tonks negando con la cabeza.

_Los adolescentes corrían despavoridos y la policía ya se había acercado y entraba en acción contra el hombre lanzallamas._

_- ¡James! ¡Cuidado!- Roxy se lanzó al suelo trayéndose a James con ella cuando el sujeto lanzó una llamarada hacia la casa. Todo el segundo piso comenzó a incendiarse._

-Esto ya es demasiado- murmuró Sirius mirando la casa que poco a poco se encendía mas.

_-James, tenemos que irnos de aquí, la policía va a…_

_- ¡Espera… Al! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Al esta adentro!- gritó James corriendo hacia la casa en llamas. _

- ¡No puede ser!- gritaron Sirius, Remus, Harry y Tonks antes de seguir a James hacia la casa.

_Fred lo había seguido mientras Roxy intentaba encontrar a Teddy. A mitad del camino se encontró con su hermano pequeño y sus dos primos bajando las escaleras rápidamente._

_- ¡¿Que esta pasando?!- preguntó Al, llevaba de la mano a una aterrorizada Lucy._

_-Sigan corriendo tenemos que…- una explosión a su lado los hizo caer escaleras abajo-¡vámonos!_

_Los cinco salieron de la casa corriendo y se estrellaron con Teddy y Roxy que estaban a punto de entrar por ellos. Con una ultima mirada al caos de fuego y gritos en la que se había convertido su fiesta legendaria, Teddy tomó a Roxy y Lucy por la cintura y le sindico a los chicos que se agarraran fuerte antes de desaparecer del lugar. Y como si se hubiera sincronizado, los seis visitantes fueron lanzados fuera de la memoria de James._

-Que pasó después?- preguntaron todos al verse sacados de la memoria tan bruscamente.

-Todos corrieron despavoridos y terminamos en casa de Teddy, vive solo en un departamento cerca del Ministerio, ahí nos quedamos hasta que papá nos encontró- les dijo James mientras sacaba otra memoria de su cabeza y la ponía en un vial ahora sabrán por qué esa lista debe desaparecer -murmuró James solemnemente y depositó la memoria en el pensadero.

* * *

**_Si hay alguien que quiera leer por qué le temen a esa lista... dejen más de 5 reviews n.n o debería pedir 10 ?  
_**

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... extraño mis guiones dobles T_T  
_**

SA


	5. El regaño

**_Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling, lo demás es mío..._**

* * *

_Y como se portaron taaan bien, les dejo el regaño n.n_

_Ya saben, lo que está en cursiva es el recuerdo, si es dificil de notarlo avisen y lo cambio a negrita o algo...  
_

* * *

Al mismo tiempo se inclinaron todos sobre el pensadero, esperaron hasta que la neblina terminó de tomar forma para moverse. Estaban en un departamento que no parecía el clásico de un soltero y habría sido agradable de no ser por el montón de personas tiradas alrededor, dormían profundamente. Miraron alrededor en busca de James, si él estuviera dormido no podrían ver nada y el susodicho apareció de la pequeña cocina que estaba conectada con la sala donde todos dormían, ahora más que nunca se parecía a su abuelo con el cabello alborotado medio dormido y con un plato de cereal, empujó hacia el piso a Al del sofá pequeño donde estaba echo bolita y se sentó tranquilamente.

- ¡Eso me dolió! -Albus propinó un golpe en la cabeza a su hermano, extrañado lo miró al no escuchar o sentir una replica.

James suspiraba mirando al James que comía cereal. Tonks se había acercado a él, con curiosidad de inclinó sobre el plato.

- ¿Qué comes?

-Cereal - se alzó de hombros, Harry se había acercado a Tonks

-Eso no es leche

-Refresco de naranja, es raro cuando Teddy tiene leche

Todos hicieron una mueca de asco y observaron al James que tranquilamente devoraba el cereal ahogarse al intentar reír, se había escuchado un gran golpe tras una de las puertas que estaban por el único pasillo del departamento, entre la cocina y la estancia.

-Ay mi niño -suspiró Tonks al ver aparecer a Teddy sobándose la cabeza, su cabello turquesa parecía haber sufrido un intento de ser peinado, pero el metamorfomago se miraba nervioso.

_- ¿A dónde vas? -preguntó en un susurro tétrico, James miraba con ojos entrecerrados a Teddy_

_-Trabajo, tarde… -masculló rebuscando entre los chicos dormidos en el piso_

_- ¡Tú no trabajas! -le acusó James, lo señalaba con la cuchara -no intentarás dejarme solo con…_

_Unos golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron, tragó con dificultad el cereal que acababa de meter a su boca y miró a Teddy._

_- ¿Has escuchado de Voldemort?_

_-Un mago loco que intentó matar a tu padre -asintió distraído, jalaba algo debajo de Fred_

_-Dicen que muy peligroso_

_- ¡La encontré! -exultante sacó un largo trozo de tela arrugado, lo sacudió hacia todas partes ante la curiosidad de los visitantes a los que no podían ver_

- ¿Qué es eso? -murmuró Remus

-El uniforme de la academia -Al soltaba risitas al ver la cara de estupefacción del licántropo -nos tiramos como llegamos -se alzó de hombros mirando la escena, Roxanne y Lucy dormían en sofás, a él lo había tirado James, el resto estaba en el piso.

_- ¿Qué hay con Voldemort? -preguntó Teddy, mientras se ponía la túnica, movió la varita y en un segundo estaba perfecta, al olerla arrugó la nariz -menos mal que tengo perfume muggle en el cuarto -murmuró mientras daba media vuelta y regresaba. Volvieron a llamar a la puerta._

_-Me pregunto si será él quien llama _

_- No sé como le hace mi abuela para que siempre huela bien… estás loco James, como va a… -Teddy volvía con una botella en la mano, casi la vaciaba sobre su ropa, pero se interrumpió cuando un tétrico chirrido se escuchó después de un pequeño pop, la puerta se abría… -tengo… necesito… ahora vengo -balbuceó Teddy, olvidó la botella de perfume y regresó a su habitación._

_- Cobarde -James se puso de pie bruscamente, derribando el plato de cereal con refresco sobre su hermano que ni siquiera pareció notarlo._

- ¿Tienes el sueño pesado? -preguntó Sirius divertido, Al se alzó de hombros…

- ¿Me tiene miedo? -todos se giraron hacia Harry

-Bueno, cuando te enojas y explotas -comentó Remus pensativo -tienes el carácter de Lily

-Gracias -masculló Harry

-Bueno querían saber por qué le tengo miedo a la lista del pergamino -James se apartó de donde estaban dormidos los del recuerdo y se acomodó lo más lejos que pudo, los demás lo imitaron cuando la puerta se terminó de abrir.

- ¡Pero si es James! -exclamaron Sirius y Remus al mismo tiempo. Harry recordaba haber visto a su padre en las fotografías que le diera Hagrid al terminar su primer año en el colegio y en algunos recuerdos, y esto se miraba como algo similar a algún recuerdo de Snape, con la excepción de que aquí su padre estaba mayor.

En el recuerdo James se quedó viendo a la puerta, solo unos segundos después un hombre alto entró, tenía el cabello alborotado como lo había tenido desde siempre, los lentes de moldura redonda se acomodaron por un dedo tieso, los ojos color esmeralda revisaban el lugar. Vestía un traje muggle y tenía ojeras. Harry Potter de más de treinta años se cruzó de brazos.

El Harry adolescente miró al James del recuerdo que tragaba saliva o al menos lo intentaba.

_- Ho- hola papá ¿qué tal la convenci…?_

_Su padre negó casi imperceptiblemente y el muchacho se calló, en silencio miró como entraba, se detuvo un par de pasos a la derecha de la puerta, mantuvo la vista fija en James mientras sacaba el celular, en susurros casi inaudibles habló. James se dejó caer en el sofá, se miraba derrotado._

_-No veo nada de malo, solo está hablando con Ginny por teléfono -dijo Tonks, se pegaba al Harry mayor intentando escuchar, Sirius y Remus miraban pensativos, Harry no acostumbraba ser tan tranquilo cuando estaba enojado y si no estuviera enojado, no veían por qué James les mostraba ese recuerdo._

Cuando Harry guardó el celular de nuevo, un plop sobresaltó a los merodeadores, el Harry adolescente tuvo que evitar que Tonks se cayera con la sorpresa. Molly Weasley había aparecido.

_-Oh cielos, aquí están, estaba tan preocupada por ustedes -abrazó a James, echó una mirada a Harry que seguía en silencio y se dispuso a despertar a los demás, mismos que en cuanto pudieron ubicarse y mirar alrededor, se pusieron de pie de un brinco y saludaron a su tío, Harry solo inclinó la cabeza…_

- ¡Aaah, está tan furioso que no puede hablar! -exclamó Sirius, parecía haberse sacado la lotería con su deducción, James y Albus asintieron, se habían retirado lo más que pudieron de los dos Harry, al mismo tiempo les recorrió un escalofrío

_El Albus del recuerdo en silencio se dejó abrazar por su abuela y se sentó el sofá más lejano a su padre. _

_-Me llevo a los pequeños en cuanto aparezca George -y como si lo hubiera invocado, apareció George Weasley, la única diferencia entre el que Harry y los demás conocían con el que había aparecido era la edad y el cabello sobre la barbilla en el que se miraban algunos hilos plateados._

_George echó un vistazo a la figura inmóvil que estaba junto a la puerta aun abierta, abrió los ojos un poco y se giró hacia sus sobrinos, les dedicó una mueca de lástima y movió apesadumbrado la cabeza._

- ¿Se está burlando de ustedes? -murmuró Harry estupefacto, los que en algún momento serían sus hijos asintieron lentamente, tenían la mirada fija en la figura de la puerta al igual que Sirius que no podía apartar la vista.

_George chupó los dientes de forma desaprobadora, abrazó a sus hijos y después de asentir en dirección a sus sobrinos, desapareció. _

_A excepción de los dos muchachos del recuerdo, todos miraron a Harry que caminaba hacia el centro de la habitación, paseó la mirada pesadamente de la cabeza cabizbaja de Al a la mirada titubeante de James y después miró hacia el pasillo._

_- ¡Antes de nada papá, lo siento, lo lamento, estoy muy arrepentido de que todo se saliera de control y te hayas enterado!_

Todos miraron sin creerlo al chico que tenían cerca, él se alzó de hombros.

- ¿Solo lamentas que me haya enterado?

-Bueno, claro, ya verás

-No tienes vergüenza -Sirius soltó una carcajada atronadora

-Sí, se parece bastante a ti -murmuró Remus

- ¡Ey! -Sirius intentó quejarse pero tuvo que callarse con el susurro del Harry mayor, apenas se le entendía

_- ¿Teddy?_

_-S… salió a la academia -contestó James, Harry asintió y pasó la vista a su hijo menor_

_- ¡Es muy chico, no dejaría que se juntara con malas influencias!_

_- ¿Dónde estabas? -Harry hablaba tan pausado que todos se volvieron a acercar, a excepción claro de los dos chicos del futuro - ¿sacaste a tu hermano de la casa?_

_- ¡No!_

_-Dónde estuviste_

_Albus tuvo que sentarse sobre sus manos para que dejaran de temblar, no soportaba la presión y James no estaba en mejores condiciones, se mordía el labio rogando para que su hermano no fuera a arruinar todo…_

_- ¡James me pagó para que me encerrara con los demás en el ático, te juro que no quería y no salí hasta que casi nos asamos cuando incendiaron todo! _

-Eres bruto, hermano mío -murmuró James mirando a Albus que estaba junto a él, el chico le sonrió en disculpa y se acercó a Tonks que miraba todo muy ilusionada.

_La mirada del padre pasó a su hijo mayor y éste se encogió en su lugar._

_- ¡CASI INCINERAS A TU HERMANO! _

-Y así se descarga Harry Potter -suspiró James, un escalofrío volvió a recorrerlo, tuvo cuidado de mantenerse lejos, como si pudieran verlo.

_- ¡No, fue uno de los que no supe como llegaron a la fie…! -James abrió mucho los ojos y alarmado se tapó la boca con las dos manos_

_- ¡Albus! -el susodicho dio un brinco - ¡¿Por qué no nos llamaste?! ¡Eres más responsable que tu hermano!_

_-Yo… yo… yo no…_

_-Al no tiene la culpa papá… -una mirada de Harry bastó para que cerrara la boca_

_- ¡Fue una gran irresponsabilidad Albus…! Deja el dinero en la mesa_

_- ¿Qué? -estupefacto el chico se llevó la mano a un bolsillo de su pantalón_

_-No lo voy a repetir_

_Rápidamente Albus vació los bolsillos del pantalón, había 3 galeones, 10 sickles y un puñado de knuts._

_-No puedo… creer que… hayas hecho eso Albus… ¡vendiste la integridad de muchos por 3 miserables galeones! _

-Eso fue duro -susurró Sirius al Harry adolescente

-Y también verdad -contestó Remus antes de que el muchacho pudiera abrir la boca

_-Yo… lo siento papá _

_-Claro que lo vas a sentir, tu pasividad te costará Albus, pero ahora quiero hablar con tu hermano -James se removió incómodo en el sillón, los visitantes miraban en silencio cada uno más sorprendido -ve a la habitación y espera ahí -el muchacho asintió cabizbajo -Albus, dile a Teddy que venga, puse un campo antiapariciones desde que llegué, no podrá desaparecerse por más que lo intente_

_Albus asintió y obedeció inmediatamente, no pasó mucho para que Teddy apareciera con su mejor sonrisa._

_-Me duchaba, lo siento. Buenos días Harry… -el hombre solo lo miró fulminante, pero Teddy pareció no darse cuenta porque llegó y se sentó en el sofá que había ocupado Roxanne para dormir._

- ¿Y yo no tengo vergüenza? -se quejó James mirando a Sirius -él se ducha sin hacer ruido de agua -todos rieron ante la queja del chico

_- ¿CUÁNDO DEMONIOS LES DIJE QUE SE SENTARAN? -vociferó Harry, los dos se pusieron de pie de un brinco -¡TE DEJO PARA QUE TE ASEGURES DE QUE JAMES NO HAGA UNA TONTERÍA Y QUEMAN MI CASA!_

_-No… no fue intencional Harry, en verdad…_

_Teddy intentó disculparse pero Harry siguió gritando como si no hubiera abierto la boca._

_- ¡EN UN BARRIO MUGGLE!_

_- ¡Nos cuidamos de no hacer magia! -gritó a su vez Teddy -además estoy mayorcito para saber lo que hago -apenas susurró bajo su aliento pero Harry lo miró y se giró hacia él _

_- ¿Disculpa? No entendí lo que dijiste _

-Uuuh -corearon al mismo tiempo los chicos del futuro, Albus sonreía

_-Na… nada, solo miraba la hora -Teddy lo miraba alarmado, tenía los labios secos_

_-Creo que dijiste… que eras…_

_- ¡No, nada, no dije nada! -lo interrumpió Teddy, su cabello cambiaba de color con el mínimo movimiento _

-Harry -Tonks le dio un manotazo distraída -pones nervioso a mi bebé

-Tiene razón para estar nervioso -Remus no se miraba contento

_-Bien -Harry asintió -Ted -el muchacho tragó saliva varias veces al escucharlo - ¡¿En qué parte del adulto responsable te perdiste?! ¿CÓMO RAYOS PUDO JAMES CONVECERTE DE SEMEJANTE IDIOTEZ?... -Harry siguió gritando por varios minutos hasta que Teddy levantó la mano con timidez, James lo miraba sin creerlo, él tenía las manos escondidas atrás, temía que su padre se las arrancara. - ¡QUÉ! _

_-Te… te… te… tengo, tarde, llego -nervioso se pasó la mano por el rostro varias veces y tragó saliva -academia, tarde -respiró hondo pero no lograba armar la frase coherentemente, siguió intentándolo -especial… curso…_

_Harry se quedó viéndolo por un momento, Sirius se había acercado para ver cada detalle del ahijado que ya sabía, no podría llegar a conocer en ese momento._

- ¡Eh, iba a sonreír! -saltó sonriente Sirius señalaba al Harry adulto, casi corrieron junto al animago, el primero fue James que no podía creerlo.

_-Mi casa de verano es un asco, después de la academia te quiero ahí, yo no voy a levantar la varita para arreglarla… y ustedes tampoco -estiró la mano hacia su hijo que la miraba sin atinar a hacer algo -tu varita James_

_-Pe… -cuando la cabeza de su padre giró para verlo, el muchacho entregó la varita en menos de un segundo _

_-Vete… _

_Harry no tuvo que repetirlo, Teddy patinó al correr hacia la puerta_

-Se dio un santo trancazo al llegar a las escaleras -comentó James riendo, Tonks asustada intentó seguirlo pero no podía, resignada se giró hacia el regaño.

_-James... Sirius… Potter -Harry empezó susurrando, pero terminó gritando - ¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO? ¡MI COCHE EN LA ALBERCA, NI CON MAGIA JAMES, ESO NI CON MAGIA SE ARREGLA! _

_Harry siguió gritando, caminaba alrededor de James, se detenía un segundo y volvía a caminar y a gritar más._

_- ¡¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE TUVIMOS QUE HACER PARA QUE MI NOMBRE NO APARECIERA EN LOS DIARIOS MUGGLES?! ¡Ah no, pero si tú solo querías festejar tu cumpleaños! ¿Qué me dijiste cuando nos íbamos?_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Cuando tu madre y yo te despedimos en la puerta ¿qué dijiste?_

_-Papá ya entendí que te desilu…_

_-No James, es más que eso, dime que dijiste…_

_-Que cuidaría a mi hermano…_

_- ¡Y casi muere quemado en la casa!_

_-No, eso nunca lo habría permitido, antes dejo que los muggles me miren hacer magia…_

_- ¡Qué gran respuesta! ¡Maldita sea James! ¡Perfecto le queda a lo que dijiste! ¡¿Qué fue?!_

_-Que sería responsable, que confiaras en mí que ya era un adulto -canturreó con letanía, y eso solo logró que su padre bufara_

_- ¡Y lo hice! ¡Después de que explotaras medio jardín de la madriguera, ah pero eras un niño, o cuando me mandaron llamar del colegio porque habías mandado volando los inodoros de todo el piso hasta el bosque prohibido, pero también eras un niño o cuando…_

_-Entendí -masculló el muchacho -lo siento, ¿sí? Estoy muy arrepentido…_

_-De que yo me haya enterado, claro… no creí que me fueras a desilusionar tanto, en verdad James, jamás imaginé…_

_-Papá espera… espera, no fue mi intención, solo festejaba mi cump… lo siento, lo siento, no es pretexto… te prometo que no te daré motivos para molestarte de nuevo… -Harry lo miró irónico, el muchacho suspiró -no tanto al menos -Harry no pudo evitar sonreír mientras negaba con la cabeza - ¿me perdonas?_

_-No _

_- ¡Harry! -gritó Tonks, tenía lágrimas en los ojos_

_- ¡No he hecho nada! -Harry tuvo que apartarse de la mujer que parecía demasiado sensible y le había dado por tirarle manotazos que rara vez le daban en el hombro como ella aseguraba era su intención_

_-Gánate mi confianza de nuevo James… -dio media vuelta y ya en la puerta gritó: - ¡Albus, nos vamos!_

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Sirius, la escena se borraba y eran arrojados fuera del recuerdo

Y justo cuando salían del pensadero llamaron a la puerta y la mirada de James se encendió al escuchar a quien llamaba.

-Tonks ¿estás ahí? Mamá dice que te busca Shackelbolt, dice que es urgente

La puerta se abrió tan rápido que Ginny dio un brinco.

-Hola linda -la pelirroja miró a su futuro primogénito, después observó detenidamente a los demás

-Gracias Ginny, me voy ya -en la puerta se giró hacia James -si muestras algo de Teddy me esperan -y corrió hacia el recibidor, escucharon algunos ruidos, fieles pruebas de que Teddy había heredado algo de lo patosa de su madre.

- ¿Qué hacen a…? -intentó preguntar pero Sirius la interrumpió

-Yo no le veo nada de malo, no es tanto como para que le tengas tanto miedo -comentó el animago casualmente, James le mandó una mirada en rendijas ante la que el hombre se alzó de hombros.

-Lindura ¿quieres darme una oportunidad con la lista?

-Ya hicimos un trato -Ginny intentó dar media vuelta pero James la detuvo del brazo, giró medio cuerpo hacia Sirius y con voz tenebrosa habló: - vamos a ver el recuerdo completo -se volvió hacia Ginny - si con esto no te deshaces de ese pergamino dejaré de pedírtelo

-No debemos ver nada sobre el futuro -murmuró mientras James la jalaba hacia el interior, cerró la puerta y se acercó al pensadero

-Deja de juntarte con Rose y con la tía Hermione -masculló el chico mientras depositaba el recuerdo -no será nada importante, solo quieren saber por qué no debes seguir con esa lista ¿no tienes curiosidad por verte como madre? ¿O de saber por qué debes destruir el pergamino? Nada va a cambiar con que lo mires, bueno solo me salvarás la vida… a mí y a mi coche

-Harry no haría eso -contestó Ginny a la defensiva, vaya que quería saber como sería cuando fuera mayor

- ¡Ja! -exclamaron los hermanos al mismo tiempo.

Ginny miró inquisitiva a Harry, el muchacho tenía una mueca extraña.

-Está bien -concedió por fin y junto con los demás se inclinó en el pensadero.

La neblina se esfumó rápidamente formando un lindo barrio que claramente era muggle.

- ¿Cuál es nuestra casa? -Ginny miraba emocionada alrededor, Al ahogó una risita cuando le señaló un terreno quemado, en medio lo que quedaba de lo que pudo haber sido una hermosa casa.

-Nuestra casa de verano -anunció tranquilo

- ¡Bromeas, pero qué pasó!

-Ya te enterarás -masculló James, ahí venimos señaló a la calle donde un bonito auto rojo se detenía -al menos quedó intacto -suspiró

-Y eso porque mamá se lo prestó a la tía Hermione mientras arreglaban el suyo

- ¿Es mío?

Los dos hermanos asintieron y suspiraron. Todos se encogieron de hombros con el grito que se escuchó y se giraron hacia donde provenía, de la ruina de casa salía una mujer alta, delgada y su rostro flameaba más que su cabello rojizo:

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? -preguntó Ginny, miraba su versión futura y sabía que estaba más que furiosa

_- ¡JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! _

_Las puertas del auto se abrieron lentamente, James miró a su alrededor y la mirada de su padre era aún peor que la vista que tenía al frente así que se encogió un poco contra el coche. Albus se asomaba pero no parecía dispuesto a salir._

_- ¡ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER! -siguió gritando._

Nadie miró como Al se golpeaba contra la puerta al salir, todos miraban al Harry adolescente.

- ¡Te desheredaré! -exclamó Sirius, miraba alarmado a Harry - ¡¿Cómo, por qué, en qué demonios estabas pensando?!

-No sé, no sé, no sé

- ¡En qué pensabas! ¿Por qué?

-Sirius, por algo que no sabemos… -intentó Remus, pero Sirius no parecía con ganas de que lo hicieran entender y con un suspiro ofendido susurró

- Nada en este mundo puede ser tan terrible como enterarme de que mi propio ahijado me ha traicionado

-Sirius -Harry se acercó a su padrino, estaba preocupado desde que se enteró del segundo nombre de su hijo y el que Sirius se pusiera así no iba a ayudar mucho -no hagas que me sienta peor, por favor…

-Linda -Sirius asintió a su ahijado pero se acercó a Ginny -te daré lo que quieras pero no aceptes ese nombre, déjale Albus pero Severus…

Ginny le sonrió distraída, ella miraba como le gritaba a sus hijos.

-Sigamos viendo el recuerdo -apuntó Remus, el animago asintió conforme con la respuesta de Ginny.

_-Mamá por favor, aquí no -susurró Al que miraba incómodo como los vecinos salían para observar el espectáculo_

_-Ahora sí sienten vergüenza ¿no? _

El susurro de furia contenida les erizó la piel a los visitantes en el recuerdo, echaron una mirada cautelosa a Harry.

-_ ¡Pero si yo no hice nada!_

_- ¡EXACTAMENTE ALBUS! -rugió Harry - ¡NADA HICISTE CUANDO DEBÍAS HABER HECHO ALGO!_

_-Harry, vamos adentro -Ginny acariciaba el brazo de su esposo._

Harry se sonrojó al ver como su yo futuro asentía y se agachaba para dar un delicado beso a su esposa. Ginny intentó ocultar el bochorno mirando el piso, Remus miró sorprendido a su amigo, había esperado que se burlara de los adolescentes pero seguía enfurruñado, murmuraba de vez en cuando "Severus, a quién se le ocurre".

-_Muy bien -Ginny se giró hacia sus hijos y se acercó lentamente, los dos se encogieron -vamos adentro -dijo, subió los brazos y sus manos se hicieron con las orejas de los desprevenidos adolescentes que se tuvieron que inclinar un poco. _

-Duré una semana y aún me ardía la oreja -se quejó James mientras seguían hacia la casa

-No sé si quiero saber lo que hiciste -murmuró Ginny pero obtuvo la respuesta en cuanto entraron a la casa.

-_ ¡BONITA FORMA DE FESTEJAR TU CUMPLEAÑOS, QUEMANDO LA CASA! _

Con su propio grito resonando en su cabeza, boquiabierta se giró hacia sus futuros hijos, James lo miró casi avergonzado, sabía que esa mirada funcionaba, tuvo que ocultar su sonrisa al escucharla suspirar.

La escena cambio drásticamente, aparecieron en el jardín trasero.

-Los gritos duraron una hora -James le quitó importancia al cambio y les señaló junto a la alberca donde estaba con su padre.

_-Todo, limpio ¿me entendiste?_

_-Pero papá, mi varita…_

_-Hiciste la fiesta como muggle y así vas a recogerla -señaló a su alrededor _

_- ¡Voy a tardar toda la vida!_

_-Que bueno que acabas de cumplir los 17 -masculló Harry, señaló con la cabeza unas botellas medio llenas de Vodka -tíralas por el drenaje_

_ - ¡Qué!_

_- ¡Lo que escuchaste, al drenaje ahora mismo! -con fuerza sacó la varita y señaló la pequeña rejilla que había en el piso junto a ellos_

_-Pero si se completan como 4 botellas, papá por favor…_

_-No lo voy a repetir -se giró y tras un suspiro comenzó a hacer complicados movimientos de varita mientras murmuraba._

-Como odio cuando dice eso -masculló James de brazos cruzados

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que lo obligas a hacer? -Sirius parecía ofendido mirando al muchacho

_James recogió las botellas y caminó lentamente hacia la rejilla, suspiró varias veces una vez se detuvo, dejó las botellas en el piso y se acuclilló junto a ellas dándole la espalda a su padre, se mordió el labio, echó un vistazo a Harry que seguía concentrado y levantó una botella abriéndola con todo el cuidado que pudo, se relamió los labios._

- ¡James! -lo regañó Ginny que había permanecido pensativa y sorprendida, no eran tan malos padres y no había razón para no seguir con el pergamino; le dio un manotazo al muchacho.

-Solo sigue mirando

_- ¿Realmente quieres tentar tu suerte? -el susurro lo hizo dejar caer la botella que se hizo añicos y en silencio tiró el alcohol, su expresión aseguraba que le dolía casi tanto como le ardía la oreja._

-Cuando te duches la próxima vez - James miraba a Harry como quien mira un extraterrestre -me aseguraré de que no tienes ojos en la espalda.

_Cuando James terminó, Harry dejó el coche sobre el césped, había apartado la basura con un movimiento de varita._

_-Hay más en los arbustos junto a la cerca _

_James obedeció arrastrando los pies, esas eran seis botellas llenas y también las vació._

_-Deja junto a la casa las botellas con licor que encuentres -apareció una silla junto a la puerta de la cocina, la señaló y fue a sentarse._

- ¿Me estuve todo el día ahí sentado?

-La mayor parte -murmuró James

- ¿Qué hacía un auto en la alberca? -preguntó Ginny, miraba a James junto a ella

-Un enano lo metió porque a él lo metieron al horno -el muchacho se alzó de hombros

-No creo que quieras una explicación -murmuró Al acercándose a ella, Ginny asintió, prefería que todo quedara así, se acercó al adulto que leía y lo miró detenidamente, seguía siendo guapo, se sonrojó al sentir que el hombre la miraba cuando apartó el periódico.

_Harry Potter se puso de pie con tranquilidad, dejó el periódico en la silla y con el seño fruncido miró a su hijo._

_- ¡James! -esperó a que el muchacho se acercara para continuar…_

-_Ya llegó el ministro, debo arreglar algunos asuntos, deja las botellas aquí y sí bebes, escondes alguna o dejas de recoger por una razón diferente a las necesidades fisiológicas normales comprende ir al baño a cualquiera de esas dos necesidades esenciales… -hizo una pausa para asegurarse de que el muchacho lo seguía, James asintió lentamente -te prometo que me voy a molestar y realmente me conocerás molesto_

_James abrió la boca sin comprender y menos comprendió al ver la mirada seria de su padre._

_-Oh no, no me has conocido realmente molesto ¿entendiste?_

_El muchacho asintió titubeante, miró a su alrededor y suspiró mientras su padre entraba a la casa._

- ¿Era en serio? -preguntó mirando al adolescente, Harry también lo miró y se alzó de hombros

-Pues yo no quisiera averiguarlo pero parece que no aprendes -dijo Albus, miraba tras su hermano. Los demás lo imitaron, Ginny dio un manotazo en la cabeza a James.

- ¡Ey!

-Después de lo que te dicen vas y haces justo eso -suspiró apesadumbrada, ella sí sospechaba como podía ser Harry realmente molesto, quizá sería su imaginación pero casi había podido mirar sonreír al adulto… además, la mirada del hombre mientras estaba sentado ahí era algo que ella había visto mucho, era orgullo, realmente Harry estaba orgulloso de su hijo, por mucho que gritara.

_James bebía un trago de cada botella que encontraba, era como si se despidiera._

_- ¡James! -el susurro apremiante lo hizo dar un brinco, se giró rápidamente con el pretexto en la boca, ocultó la sorpresa de ver a su madre en la puerta al recoger las demás botellas y llevarlas a donde le había pedido su padre -tu padre está en el despacho con el ministro y algunos aurores, te preparé un sadwich…_

-No puedes decir que no soy buena madre -sonrió Ginny

-Ja, sigue escuchando -contestó James divertido

_-Papá dijo que solo podía ir al baño… con demasiadas palabras pero eso fue lo que entendí, si dejo el patio es capaz de comerme vivo_

_- ¡James!_

_-Mamá…_

_-Anda, ven a comer_

_-No, en verdad no…_

_-Sí no entras a comer el sándwich le diré a tu padre que te tomaste la mitad de las botellas que dejaste junto a la puerta…_

- ¿Decías? -preguntó James, sonreía divertido ante la estupefacción de los demás y la suya misma en el recuerdo.

-Me preocupo por tu alimentación -Ginny se alzó de hombros y muy tranquila siguió al James en el recuerdo.

_Se sentó a la mesa y empezó a devorar el emparedado._

-Te… -murmuró Harry, apenas podía tragar saliva al ver la desesperación con la que su futuro hijo comía -te castigué… sin… sin comer -apenas balbuceó, él había sufrido mucho por esos absurdos castigos y no podía creer que los fuera a emplear.

- ¡Es abominable y yo que tengo que comer cada tres horas! -exclamó James con falsa ofensa.

Harry asintió lentamente, no podía creerlo. Empezaba a sentirse mal cuando Albus se le acercó por el otro lado.

-Solo sin comida entre horas, sin postres o chatarra que es lo que come fuera de la comida formal…

- ¿Seguro? -lo interrumpió Harry, ansioso porque James corroborara eso

-Es lo normal ¿no? -preguntó James. Harry sonrió al verlo alzarse de hombros

_-Papá viene por el corredor _

Todos voltearon hacia la puerta al escuchar una voz nueva, una pequeña pelirroja de algunos trece años entraba sonriente.

_James se puso de pie de golpe, jaló a la niña para que ocupara su lugar, se echó a la boca lo que le quedaba de comida y corrió hacia el patio._

Corrieron tras el muchacho aunque querían quedarse y mirar a la niña, al menos Harry y Ginny.

-Es Lily -Albus contestó a la muda pregunta

-Es linda -dijo Harry con una sonrisa tonta -se parece a ti -murmuró después mirando a Ginny, ninguno de los dos pudo sonrojarse el grito que siguió los interrumpió.

- _¡JAMES!_

-No puede ser, ¿le dije? -Ginny miró asustada a James, el muchacho ni le prestó atención, miraba asustado hacia la puerta casi tan pálido como el del recuerdo.

_Harry Potter bufaba, casi corría en dirección de su hijo que se había congelado en su lugar._

_- ¡En que… demonios… pensabas! -se paró a escasos centímetros de James, solo los suficientes para poder estirar los brazos y extender dos pergaminos_

James soltó una risita al ver la escena, se volvió a alzar de hombros cuando los demás lo miraron. Con un movimiento de cabeza les indicó que lo siguieran y rodearon a Harry quedando de frente al pergamino.

_En los pergaminos que el adulto mostraba estaba escrito con grandes letras azules :"estuvo aquí" Harry hiperventilaba y James empezó a sudar._

_-Yo no… yo no… te juro que no…_

_-Papi ¿puedo salir? -Lily esperaba en la puerta de la cocina, llevaba algo en las manos_

_-Ahora no princesa -murmuró Harry con voz contenida_

_-Es que encontré un pergamino en mi habitación…_

_-Entraron… a la… habitación de tu hermana -siseó el hombre, los ojos del hijo se abrieron como dos enormes platos, apenas pudo tragar saliva -dame princesa_

_La niña se acercó brincando tranquilamente, extendió el pergamino hacia su padre._

_-Gracias hija -dijo Harry, no apartaba la mirada de James_

_Lily le guiñó un ojo a su hermano que la miraba estupefacto, después volvió a la casa._

_-_Si hubiera sabido lo que era, la habría besado -James sonrió a la niña aunque sabía que no podía verlo

_Harry extendió el pergamino, dejó caer los otros dos al leer._

_-Ted, ¿ha venido?_

_El muchacho apenas se atrevió a negar con la cabeza. Harry asintió, dejó el pergamino junto a los otros dos en el césped y agitó su varita, James se encogió temeroso._

-No te iba a atacar -se quejó Harry mirando al James que tenía cerca

-Creí que sabías que había tomado de las botellas o que había dejado de trabajar

-Eso es un… -murmuró Sirius, todos miraron hacia donde el animago lo hacía.

_Harry había aparecido un sobre rojo, se alejó hacia la casa y junto a las botellas se detuvo, parecía hablar. James sorprendido por ver lo que hacía su padre se acuclilló y extendió el pergamino que había llevado su hermana._

_-Teddy -leyó en grandes letras azules que hacían juego con la de los otros pergaminos._

_- ¡Sigue limpiando! -ordenó Harry, el muchacho soltó el pergamino y con una sonrisa de tranquilidad obedeció._

_James no había reunido ni tres botellas cuando escuchó ruido dentro de la casa, parecían algunas cosas rompiéndose y poco después la puerta se abrió casi con violencia, Harry que se había sentado en la silla, se puso lentamente de pie y en silencio fue hacia su hijo que estaba junto a los pergaminos. Un muchacho de cabello azul apareció poco después, casi cae cuando su pie se atoró con la esquina de la puerta, no parecía estar cómodo ahí pero se quedó junto a la puerta._

_- ¡Lee lo que escribieron en esos pergaminos! -la voz mandona de Harry hizo brincar a James que se permitió dejar las botellas y mirar. Teddy se apresuró a acercarse y obedecer._

_-_En verdad, no sé como no quedaste afónico ese día… -murmuró James, miraba divertido como Teddy no podía leer bien los tres pergaminos, de lo apurado que estaba se le cerraban.

-Como no me dio un infarto dirás -contestó Harry, ya se sentía un poco mejor

_- ¡Cariño el ministro! -gritó Ginny desde la casa_

_Harry masculló algo que no llegaron a entender antes de regresar a la casa. Cuando el hombre se perdió dentro, James se acuclilló._

_-Estás frito Lupin, ni siquiera eso del imaginario curso te salvó_

- ¡Lupin! -exclamó Ginny, con una sonrisa radiante miró al antiguo profesor de defensa, Remus se sonrojó levemente, pero sonrió

-Son curiosas las cosas del tiempo -suspiró Sirius, James lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, sonaba demasiado al profesor Dumbledore para su gusto, aún sentía un regusto amargo al recordar al anciano, el animago solo le sonrió.

-Curioso sería que también resultaras con un hijo -rió Harry, Sirius se esforzó porque lo que sabía no asomara a su rostro y se fingió ofendido.

-Soy demasiado para sentar cabeza, suficiente tengo con un Potter que cuidar

Teddy interrumpió la queja de Harry y volvieron a guardar silencio.

_-El curso es real y estaba junto con toda la academia cuando el howler apareció, cuando supieron quien lo mandaba todo el mundo se calló -Teddy murmuraba molesto -jamás había sentido tanta vergüenza_

_-Dile a papá _

_Teddy miró a James, el muchacho le sonrió como si se disculpara._

_-Malditos pergaminos, ¿qué dice para que mi padrino esté tan molesto? -se quejó_

-Padrino -murmuró Harry, sentía una mezcla extraña de sentimientos

-No creo poder encontrar un mejor padrino -sonrió Remus y realmente lo pensaba -yo lo pensé más que tu padre

- ¡Ey! -Sirius lo miró ofendido

-Eres un gran padrino -contestó Harry divertido… padrino, iba a ser un gran padrino…

-Esperen, esperen, Teddy ya lo va a leer -James hablaba emocionado, solo parecía faltarle la bolsa de palomitas.

_Y los pergaminos se abrieron de golpe, los dos se echaron hacia atrás por la sorpresa y pudieron leer la frase completa: "Teddy estuvo aquí" en todo lo ancho y largo de los pergaminos, no era más que el espacio mínimo indispensable el que estaba limpio. Teddy miró la fecha, el titulo y algún que otro dato._

_-Estoy bien muerto -susurró, levantó la mirada y aterrado se puso de pie, Harry se acercaba a paso veloz._

_- ¿Alguna palabra antes de morir? -murmuró James en tono burlón_

_- ¡MÁS VALE QUE ME DES UNA BUENA EXPLICACIÓN TED! -Harry blandía en alto una larga vara._

_-_No puede… -Harry miraba la mano de su versión adulta, los demás lo hicieron también al escucharlo -es una vara de madera, ¿esa?

-Sí -contestó James despreocupado

- ¿Y la uso?

-Si no ¿para qué la ibas a querer?

Harry compartió una mirada aterrada con Ginny quien estaba sorprendida.

-Es normal que… -empezó Remus pero la expresión del adolescente lo interrumpió

-No, yo no, jamás… yo no podría

-Tranquilo Harry -Sirius intentó abrazarlo pero él se apartó

- ¿Verdad que exagera? No debería gritar ta… -James creyendo que estaba ganando la partida intentó aprovecharse, pero su hermano Albus negó con la cabeza y le señaló a Harry que parecía a punto de salir corriendo - ¿qué les pasa?

Nadie le contestó y todos miraban del Harry del recuerdo al adolescente.

- ¡Qué ocurre! -James con poca paciencia no tenía intención de desviarse de su objetivo

- ¿No me odian?

-Odiarte… ¿por qué? Supongo que quizá pude, no sé, tal vez abusar de tu confianza con lo de la fiesta y tal vez podrías tener algo de razón para haberte molestado pero creo que exage… -dejó de hablar y miró a Al que veía fijamente a todos, desvío la mirada junto con su hermano hasta la mano en alto de su padre

- ¿Es por la vara? -preguntó Al, Harry no se atrevió a verlo

- ¿El indicador o no sé como se llama? -murmuró James, seguía sin comprender

-Cree que nos golpea con ella -aclaró Albus y para sorpresa de todos, James soltó una carcajada

-Estabas en junta con el ministro ¿no lo recuerdas? Supongo que te pidió los pergaminos y olvidaste dejar esa cosa, ya inspiras suficiente miedo sin ella -le restó importancia con un despreocupado movimiento de su mano y les indicó a Teddy que miraba aterrado de los furiosos ojos verdes que intentaban traspasarlo a los pergaminos con la leyenda.

- _Tardé… nueve meses… fuera de casa… trabajando día y noche ¡en reunir esa información y la destruyes en una noche!_

_-Se… se… puede quitar Harry -Teddy retrocedió unos pasos -mi abuela conoce un hechi…_

_- ¡NADA! ¡NADA LO QUITA! Lo intenté todo, ¡alguien tuvo la genial idea de poner un hechizo de fijación! ¡PERMANENTE!_

-Conozco a una vieja arpía que hizo algo parecido -rió Sirius -Remus, creo que te vas a quedar sin hijo

-No sé si se lo merece -suspiró el licántropo, tenía una mirada extraña fija en el muchacho que se había puesto muy pálido.

_Harry se acercaba lentamente y Teddy retrocedía lo más rápido que podía._

- _¡SIGO ESPERANDO! -rugió Harry, señaló el pergamino con la vara pero no se detuvo._

_-Yo… yo… te… te… prometo… -tragó saliva y respiró hondo -te prometo que lo arreglaré_

_La mirada verde furiosa fija en Teddy que perdió completamente el color, su cabello cambió al color miel de su padre, siguió retrocediendo, tropezaba al caminar hacia atrás pero lograba mantenerse de pie. _

_- ¡TED!_

_El chico dio un brinco, desesperado miró hacia los pergaminos, retrocedió un paso y el piso se le terminó, Harry se detuvo a la orilla de la alberca muy serio se acuclilló._

_-Tienes… una… hora… -habló lentamente, Teddy asintió rápidamente, Harry se acercó un poco más -después… le ayudarás a James… -Teddy intentó hablar pero Harry negó con la cabeza lentamente -... son las cuatro… cenaremos a las 7.30… volverás con esos pergaminos por dos horas y media… mañana vendrás a la misma hora y se repetirá hasta que yo quede conforme ¿entendiste? -miró fijamente al muchacho_

_-Sí _

_Harry asintió y se puso de pie._

_- ¿Esperas que te saque?_

_-No, no, ya… ya voy -se le resbaló una mano al salir de la alberca, levantó la cabeza a tiempo para no romperse la boca y patinó al correr hacia la casa._

_- ¡TED!_

_Se frenó de golpe, temeroso se giró y regresó con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa, recogió los pergaminos y volvió a la casa. _

_-James -el muchacho que sonreía, dio un bote en su lugar -ven aquí y sóplame_

_- ¿Eh?_

_-Que vengas a soplarme -se señaló la nariz…_

_Y mientras en el recuerdo titubeaba, el de la realidad levantó los brazos al cielo_

- ¡¿Cómo diablos lo supiste?! ¡Aah, no quiero ver lo que sigue, te demandaré por trauma y tendrás que pagarme el psicólogo!

-Psiquiatra diría yo -rió Albus

- ¿Psico…qué?

-Un muggle que ayuda a los locos -resumió Remus

James ignoró las risas y se alejó lo más que pudo, tenía las manos en las orejas y agitaba la cabeza como si cantara.

_James tragó saliva, miraba directo a los ojos de su padre sin necesidad de levantar la cabeza pero no abría la boca._

_-James… ¿no lo vas a hacer? _

Todos se prepararon para más gritos pero contrario a lo que esperaban, el adulto asintió y sonrió.

- ¿Estás sonriendo? -preguntó Al incrédulo, Harry se alzó de hombros

_Levantó el brazo y con un diestro movimiento apretó la nariz de James y por más que se jaló, no pudo zafarse pero siguió sin abrir la boca._

_-_ ¡Eso me dolió! -gritó James junto al Harry adolescente justo cuando el adulto daba un pisotón.

- Sí, debió -contestó el muchacho, se alejó un paso con la mano en el oído

- ¡_No me esperaba eso! _

_- ¡¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?! ¡Te dije que no tocaras las botellas!_

_-Comí un pastelillo… -murmuró apresurado, la mirada de su padre lo hizo volver a cerrar la boca._

_-Ven -Harry dio media vuelta y aunque el muchacho titubeó, lo siguió._

-Vamos -arrastrando los pies, James siguió el hilo del recuerdo aunque hubiera preferido quedarse donde estaba.

En el garaje, se quedaron boquiabiertos mirando lo que fuera una minivan, le faltaba dos puertas y algún que otro cristal, en lugar de pintura tenía el tizne del fuego que la había cubierto.

_Harry se giró hacia su hijo._

_- ¿Las llaves de tu auto?_

_-En mi habitación_

_Harry asintió y miró la camioneta antes de volver la vista al muchacho._

_-En la cena me las vas a dar -James iba a abrir la boca, se miraba ofendido pero Harry siguió hablando sin darle oportunidad, lanzó un juego de llaves hacia él y James las atrapó en el acto -conducirás esto en la poca libertad que tendrás próximamente_

_- ¡Esa chatarra!_

_-Yo hablo, tú escuchas y obedeces… -interrumpió concentrado en buscar algo entre sus ropas, asintió con la cabeza cuando lo encontró -toma _

_James tomó lo que su padre le daba y curioso miró en su mano una pequeña escoba._

_-Una… no, esta no es una miniatura, bueno sí pero… es mi escoba y… la encogiste ¿por qué?_

_-Písala…_

_- ¡Qué!_

_-No me grites_

_-Lo siento, lo siento, repítelo -su voz se escuchaba como una suplica, miraba alarmado lo que tenía en las manos, su expresión cambiaba a una de real terror…_

_- _¿Que la pise? ¡¿Lo hiciste?! -Harry se giró hacia James que se había alejado de la escena

- ¡Claro que lo hice! -se giró bruscamente, señaló al hombre que repetía la orden - ¿no te miras acaso? ¡Si no lo hago me comes!

Harry no podía creerlo aunque lo veía, Remus se apresuró a callar al animago que parecía con intenciones de aportar su opinión.

-_Pero papá, por favor… lo que sea, otra cosa… le ayudo a Teddy…_

_-Tengo ganas de que me obedezcas a la primera, ¡pisa la escoba!_

_-Solo confíscala…_

_-Tu celular -Harry extendió la mano frente al muchacho que se negó a moverse y al intentar sacar su varita se dio cuenta de lo que llevaba en la mano, dejó el indicador a un lado y sacó la varita, el celular de James voló desde su pantalón hasta la mano extendida del Potter mayor, le quitó la escoba a su hijo y puso los dos en el piso -vas a pisar uno…_

_- ¡Ahorré toda la vida para comprar esa escoba, trabajé por dos veranos enteros!_

_-También trabajé para comprar el coche… y no me estoy vengando, quiero encontrar una forma para que me obedezcas…_

-Una forma bastante drástica -comentó Remus, no apartó la vista del Harry adulto que reprendía aparentemente con furia contenida.

Pero el muchacho que vivió, no sabía que sentir, una parte de él le decía que exageraba, que era demasiado lo que estaba haciendo pero otra pequeña parte era la que gritaba que para que hubiera llegado a ese extremo, mucho tenía que haber pasado… sí, eso era, porque no se había portado mal con la niña cuando le habló y estaba muy molesto por el trabajo de tanto tiempo que estaba arruinado. Sintió una mano estrecharse con la suya, cuando bajó la vista dio con la sonriente mirada de Ginny… ella no parecía odiarlo por haberse convertido en un gruñón o algo más y eso que no había visto el recuerdo de la fiesta que había organizado James.

-Tranquilo, nada de eso ha ocurrido y con el paso del tiempo que tengas para conocerlo bien -señaló con los ojos a James -sabrás si exageraste o no y si crees que fue así podrás cambiarlo, sigamos mirando

Le asintió a la pelirroja y volvió su atención al recuerdo, hacia James que casi lloraba y el James real no estaba en mejores condiciones arrodillado junto a la escoba suplicándose a sí mismo que no lo hiciera.

_-Si no lo haces, yo pisaré los dos… -Harry hizo intento de levantar un pie pero James se apresuró a gritar._

_- ¡No!... lo siento -se apresuró a disculparse ante la mirada de su padre -yo lo haré, tienes razón, debo responsabilizarme por mis actos -suspiró, primero recogió el teléfono y miró fijamente la escoba. Con los ojos llorosos brincó sobre ella, cuando terminó recogió los pedazos y se los dio a su padre que asintió satisfecho antes de guardarla en su chaqueta - ¡Eh, no! -manoteó en el aire cuando el celular voló de sus manos - ¡papá eso no por favor!_

_-Confiscado hasta que el primero de septiembre_

_- ¡Pero en Hogwarts no sirve!_

_-Precisamente y por cierto, ahora que me lo recuerdas, suspendido pase para Hogsmade, me regresarás la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador…_

_-No sé de qué hablas…_

_-Del mapa que robaste de mi escritorio hace algunos años y esa capa que sacaste de mi viejo baúl del colegio que está en el ático… los quiero junto con las llaves del auto… ¿entendido?_

_-Sí_

_-Regresa a recoger_

_James asintió cabizbajo y dio media vuelta, lentamente comenzó a andar, cuando casi salía del garaje suspiró:_

_-Eres el peor carcelero_

_-Podría ser peor -dijo su padre -imagina -esperó a que el muchacho lo mirara para continuar -que con la mínima queja como por ejemplo, que en el próximo año del colegio me llega una carta de la profesora McGonagall quejándose de ti y agarro tu coche, ese que te hizo ahorrar desde que tienes memoria, del que te enamoraste con solo mirarlo y que terminé dándote poco más de la mitad del dinero como regalo de cumpleaños y que lo convierto en juguete y ahora seré yo quien brinque sobre él…_

_- ¿Me estás amenazando?_

_-No, solo te describo como podría convertirme en un peor carcelero, además dicen que los ultimátum están de moda… _

Sin aviso y cuando estaban por seguir de nuevo a James, se vieron sacados bruscamente del recuerdo. James muy serio miró a Sirius.

- ¿Ahora me comprendes?

Sirius asintió rápidamente.

-Algo muy gordo tuviste que hacer -murmuró Ginny, James la miró incrédulo, la pelirroja era imposible -pero toma -sacó de su túnica un trozo de pergamino doblado y se lo dio a James -pórtate bien -le besó la mejilla y salió de la biblioteca.

Emocionado, como si le hubieran dado una escoba nueva, desdobló el pergamino, no pudo evitar dar un brinco de alegría al mirar la lista que Ginny había estado haciendo. Se apresuró a sacar su varita, tocó el pergamino y observó emocionado como el fuego consumía su sentencia a muerte, era libre al fin.

- ¡Te adoro linda! -gritó exultante, después abrazó efusivo a Harry -te casarás con la mejor mujer del mundo -exclamó sonriente, Al lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados - ¿y sabes qué es lo mejor de todo? ¡Mañana vamos a Hogwarts!...

* * *

**_Sígan con los reviews así y pronto verán lo que puede ocurrir cuando James conozca a Dean Thomas o a Cho Chang, o a Rose mirando a Lavander... AVISO... las parejas no son en el mismo tiempo de los libros, pero siguen igual, si no, ¿qué gracia iba a tener?  
_**

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... extraño mis guiones dobles T_T  
_**

SA


	6. Rose conoce a Lavender

**_Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling, lo demás es mío..._**

* * *

**_Los que querían el ultimo capitulo de "mamá, papá, padrino" está arriba hace bastante ya =D...  
_**

**_ENCUESTA! digan en sus reviews un extra del futuro que quisieran que llegara, lo siento pero Scorpius descartado! TEDDY, HARRY adulto... algún otro?  
_**

**_Comienzo a escribir con 5 reviews !  
_**

* * *

- ¿Todo listo? -preguntó la señora Weasley, era muy temprano por la mañana pero la revolución en la casa había empezado tan pronto salió el sol, eran demasiados baúles para acomodar.

Mientras algunos corrían de arriba abajo, los que habían preparado todo un día antes, descansaban en los sofás. Harry, Sirius, James y Albus platicaban… bueno, solo los dos primeros platicaban pues los dos hermanos tenían cinco minutos discutiendo acaloradamente.

- ¡Entraré en quinto, no pueden mandarme a Slytherin! -gritó Albus, estaba rojo

-Voy a extrañar esto -rió, cuando James debatía muy tranquilo

-Le puedo pedir al profesor Dumbledore que te deje a esos dos -comentó Harry con un suspiro, serían sus hijos y sentía quererlos ya aunque James fuera mayor que él y Albus tuviera su edad pero cuando se ponían en el mismo plan en el que estaban en ese momento, se preguntaba cómo los soportaba en su tiempo.

-Aunque quisiera, creo que me tirarán la casa. Además el director dice que los necesita cerca y más en el colegio, no sé por qué… ¡no Al! -intentó pararse al ver al muchacho arrojarle a su hermano con una de las figuras de plata que estaba sobre la mesita, James se agachó rápidamente y la figurilla le rozó el cabello.

- ¡Casi me arrancas la cabeza! -gritó ahora James, solo un segundo antes de arrojarse contra su hermano y enredarse en puños.

- ¿Cómo los soportarás en casa? -preguntó Sirius tranquilamente

Un grito evitó que Harry dijera que justo eso había estado pensando.

- ¡James, Albus! -Ginny dejaba los últimos paquetes en el recibidor, entraba junto con Rose y Hermione - ¡Le voy a decir a su padre!

Tan pronto como la pelirroja terminó la frase, los hermanos dejaron de rodar por el piso y sentados miraban alrededor, al mirar a Ginny se pusieron de pie de un brinco.

- ¡NO! -exclamaron al mismo tiempo

- ¡Sentados! -señaló los sillones y al instante los dos se sentaron muy juntos y completamente inmóviles.

Satisfecha se sentó, Sirius en cambio se inclinó un poco hacia Harry y le susurró al oído.

-A partir de hoy me das miedo…

.

Después de alguna que otra discusión ocasional de James y Albus, terminaron de acomodar todo y partieron a la estación con la promesa de volver en pascuas. El viaje a la estación de King´s cross transcurrió en calma hasta que cruzaron el anden, tras subir el equipaje se despidieron de todos. El tren partió por fin a las 11 en punto. Cuando la bruja del carrito preguntó si querían algo, James casi corrió hacia ella pero pronto se detuvo y con mirada acusadora vio a Harry.

-No tengo ni un knut

-Qué habrás hecho para no tener dinero -murmuró Harry, esquivó al chico y se puso a escoger dulces.

James olvidó su molestia, agarraba dulces y los dejaba en los brazos de Harry, Ron se había acercado para ver. Algunos minutos después, James sonreía con los brazos repletos de dulces que Harry había pagado, tanto que algunos se le cayeron mientras intentaba dejarlos sobre el asiento.

-Ven acá, que vas a ser la prim… -cuando levantó la rana de chocolate miró una figura conocida que hablaba en el pasillo, muy sorprendido llamó a Ron que le ayudaba - ¿ese quién es?

-Draco Malfoy -masculló el pelirrojo, le dio a James los dulces y regresó a su asiento

- ¡Ey Rosie! -exclamó muy alegre - acabo de ver a tu suegro -abrió la rana de chocolate y se le echó entera a la boca

- ¿De qué hablas?

Rose preguntaba confundida, pero Ron miraba a James como si le hubiera dicho que moriría en dos horas, a pesar de que Rose se asomó por el pasillo no logró ver más que a la bruja que seguía empujando el carrito de los dulces.

-Oye papi, ¿a qué se refería James? -se sentó junto a Ron, intentó pasarle un brazo por los hombros pero de repente Ron, muy rojo se puso de pie y miró a Hermione, Harry sonreía en contraste con Ginny que mandó una mirada molesta a su hermano.

-Hermione tenemos que hacer un ronda ¿recuerdas?

Hermione asintió al pelirrojo, bufó molesta al salir del compartimiento, Ron la siguió y arrastró a Lavander que había intentado saludarlo a través del cristal.

- ¿Qué pasó?

-No sé Rose -Al se había puesto de pie, asomado por la puerta miró a lo lejos a Ron hablando con la misma chica.

-James, ¿qué fue eso de mi suegro? -Rose olvidó rápidamente la extraña forma de actuar de Ron y volvió al tema

-Oh, miré a Malfoy por ahí -muy ufano se alzó de hombros, se echó a la boca una rana de chocolate entera y buscó más dulces.

Las grajeas de todos los sabores que Harry acababa de abrir se le resbalaron de las manos, atónito miró a Rose e iba a decir algo pero en ese momento entró Neville.

- ¿Les importa? No me agrada mucho el compartimiento en el que estaba, demasiados Slytherins

-Claro que no, entra Neville -Ginny se movió para darle lugar, quedando más cerca de James que al verla se abrazó a ella, estaba radiante desde que había podido quemar el pergamino con la lista que había estado preparando la pelirroja

- ¡Ey profesor Lo...! -exclamó James entusiasmado pero al mismo tiempo fue interrumpido por Ginny que le dio un golpe en la cabeza y una caja de dulces que se estrelló en su frente, cortesía de su prima - ¡Aah!

-Tonto -masculló Rose

-Boba -regresó James

-Idiota

James muy serio asintió ante el insulto de su prima, fue lentamente a la puerta, la abrió y cuando estaba fuera gritó:

- ¡Te casarás con Malfoy y le diré a mi tío! -cerró la puerta y antes de que alguien en el compartimiento pudiera reaccionar, James corrió como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-Bueno -susurró Rose más para sí -Scorpius no tiene nada de malo pero… ¿dijo tío? -miró a Ginny que estaba aún más sorprendida, después miró a Harry pero él tampoco lograba reaccionar, Albus escuchaba música con el aparato muggle que había logrado que Harry le diera en navidad así que miró a Neville, el muchacho que no terminaba de entender se alzó de hombros y asintió - ¡JAMES! -y salió corriendo tras su primo.

Harry se cambió al asiento donde estaba Albus, levantó un lado del audífono y susurró.

- ¿Malfoy tiene un hijo?

-James -suspiró Al pero asintió

- ¿Rose tiene novio?

Al volvió a asentir pero antes de que Harry pudiera pedir el nombre, apareció Hermione molesta, abrió el compartimiento y empujó a James.

- ¡Yo empezaré ese pergamino de nuevo! -exclamó

- ¡No, espera, espera! -James intentó girarse pero Hermione ya había cerrado la puerta y hablaba afuera con Rose, su prima lo señalaba furiosa, entreabrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza -es de mala educación señalar a las personas -tuvo que cerrar de nuevo, Rose de alguna forma se había quitado el zapato e intentado darle con él, por fortuna tenía buenos reflejos.

Rose entró poco después, de brazos cruzados se sentó en el asiento frente a James, junto a la ventana y lo más lejos posible de él. Neville se había pasado al compartimiento de Dean y Seamus que por alguna razón lo buscaban. Ron y Hermione volvieron poco antes de que llegaran a la estación del pueblo y para curiosidad de los tres muchachos del futuro, estaba demasiado molesta.

-Tía -susurró James cuando las luces del pueblo se alcanzaban a ver, miraba el suelo como si lo hubieran regañado, Al solo rodó los ojos mientras se ponía el uniforme, su hermano en verdad pensaba que Hermione empezaría un pergamino e intentaba quitarse algo de culpa -Rose me insultó primero, parece que es inocente siempre pero no es…

- ¡Cállate James! -Rose había intentado golpearlo de nuevo

-Rose por favor

-Lo siento -se apresuró a responder la pelirroja, incluso James dio un brinco para diversión de Albus

-Sonaste igual que cuando viene un regaño fuerte -explicó Al ante la mirada confundida de Hermione.

-Cielos, lo siento chicos pero… -respiró hondo -James no voy a empezar el pergamino por algo así, eso se lo dejaré a Ginny -asustado miró a Ginny, ella le sonrió -solo dejen de pelear un momento ¿quieren? Ya eres mayor, tienes 17 años

-Para términos legales, mientras siga viviendo en casa de mi padre, la cosa irá como si siguiera siendo menor de edad -James había adoptado una pose altiva pero poco le duró pues la diversión suplantó la expresión seria -o sea que puedo seguir haciendo travesuras así que con permiso -y antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo, corrió fuera del compartimiento.

La castaña muy ofuscada miró a Rose que tranquilamente ataba su capa, Albus ya vestido había vuelto con la música.

- ¿No vas a hacer algo? -preguntó a Harry, después miró a Ginny

-Que haga lo que quiera -dijo Harry, Ginny asintió.

Hermione no pudo más que rendirse y se sentó junto a Ron pero al darse cuenta casi brincó hasta el otro asiento, junto a Albus. Una acción que no pasó desapercibida por los dos chicos del futuro, Hermione volvía a estar molesta.

Ya en Hogsmade Harry se desapareció sin que los chicos se dieran cuenta, al igual que Ron y para que ellos sospecharan un poco más, Hermione se fue gruñendo cosas que ninguno entendió más que cosas de prefectos. Por lo que tuvieron que compartir un carruaje con Neville y para diversión de James, con Luna Lovegood.

-Me parece que te conozco -dijo Luna cuando casi llegaban al castillo - pero no es por lo mucho que te pareces a Harry…

- ¿Dónde está Ginny? -interrumpió Rose, Luna le sonrió y la pelirroja casi estuvo segura de que Luna sospechaba algo, no tenía idea de cómo pero sabía.

-Oh, subió en el carruaje con Dean

-Dean, ¿qué es un Dean? -James olvidó cualquier broma que empezaba a formarse en su cabeza, Al se removió en su lugar

-Dean es… -intentó explicar Neville, pero esta vez fue Luna quien interrumpió

-Llegamos -invitó a Neville a bajar y ella lo siguió

-Creo que es un poco… especial -comentó Albus siguiéndolos, Rose bajó tras él pero James de pie sobre los asientos miraba hacia todas partes -James…

- ¡Allá está! -bajó de un brinco y echó a correr

- ¿Quién?

- ¡Mi madre! -gritó James

- ¡No digas eso! -Rose intentó reprenderlo pero tuvo que correr tras él al mirar a Albus que también lo seguía.

Esquivaron el mar de alumnos y cuando creían que alcanzaban a James éste corría más rápido. Les pareció haber corrido por media hora cuando por fin se detuvieron.

- ¡Me debes explicar una cosa! -reclamó molesto, tomó el hombro de la pelirroja y la giró

- ¿Disculpa? ¿Te conozco? -era una pelirroja, pero no era la misma que él buscaba. Masculló algunas maldiciones y enfurruñado pateó una roca.

-James, tienen amigos ¿qué esperas encontrar? -Rose intentaba calmarlo, sabía bien lo que pasaba cuando su primo tenía una idea que no podía sacar de la cabeza -y será mejor que nos vayamos, estamos solos -miraron a su alrededor antes de correr hacia el castillo.

En el gran comedor estaban todos sumidos en silencio, el director parecía estar explicando algo referente a ellos porque en cuanto entraron les sonrió.

- Pensé que sus padres se habían arrepentido, pero veo que están aquí, pasen y siéntanse como en su casa

Los tres primos se miraron, ni siquiera Rose sabía de lo que trataba pero jaló a los otros dos hacia la mesa de los leones cuando el director se la señalaba. Casi los había sentado cuando James se zafó y se abrió espacio entre Ginny y el muchacho con el que platicaba. Suspirando, Rose se sentó junto a Hermione que por alguna razón estaba lejos de Ron, Al solo tuvo ojos para el pollo que acababa de aparecer.

Algunas horas después, James llegó enfurruñado a la sala común, Ginny se le había desaparecido. Se sentó junto a Harry, solo él y Hermione seguían en la sala común.

- ¿Albus?

Harry se alzó de hombros.

-Salió con Rose

Hermione se puso de pie, estirándose bostezó.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a…

Pero por el hoyo en la pared apareció una mancha pelirroja que pasó corriendo demasiado rápido, escuchó algunos sollozos mientras subía por las escaleras. Albus apareció preocupado, se detuvo frente a las escaleras de los dormitorios de mujeres.

- ¡Rose!

- ¿Qué pasó? -automáticamente Hermione olvidó el sueño y cansancio que tenía, junto con los otros dos se acercó a Albus.

-Miró a… esto… -nervioso se pasó la mano por el cabello, miraba el techo, después a Hermione, el piso, a Harry y hacia las escaleras -el tío Ron, veníamos hacia acá y en un rincón escuchamos risas y Rose reconoció la voz del tío y… estaba muy abrazado con una y… la

- ¡Al! -exclamó James agitando a su hermano

-Se estaban besando

Hermione solo bufó, Harry negó con la cabeza y James no podía reaccionar, Al miró a Hermione esperando que explotara, llorara o lo llamara mentiroso pero no pasó.

- ¡Bien pudo irse a un aula o un armario! -gruñó furiosa - ¡lo voy a matar cuando lo vea, es más lo esperaré! -fue directo hacia los sillones pero Albus la detuvo

-Mejor ve con Rose, no creo que quieras quedarte ahí por una semana

Todos miraron al chico Potter, éste se alzó de hombros.

-La enfermera dice que si tiene suerte saldrá en una semana de la enfermería, tuve que decirle que iba caminando por un pasillo y que Peeves le arrojó con algo… Rose no reaccionó muy bien

- ¿Y Lavender? -preguntó Harry compadeciendo a su amigo

-Ella corrió cuando le llegó el primer derechazo

-Iré a ver a Rose -la sonrisa de Hermione amenazaba con salir cuando subió las escaleras.

James suspiró, poco después arrugó el entrecejo y se giró hacia Harry.

-Un momento ¿sabías que el tío Ron andaba con una per…?

-James -suspiró Albus, pero miró a Harry.

-Buenas noches -murmuró Harry rápido y corrió a las escaleras

Los hermanos solo intercambiaron miradas antes de subir también. Pero en cuanto Albus entró a su habitación, James salió hacia la de Harry, abrió la puerta con el mayor cuidado que pudo y espero a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad antes de moverse. La luna iluminaba lo suficiente para que alguien que estaba acostumbrado a andar entre la penumbra, viera lo necesario. Miró la única cama que estaba vacía, debía ser la de Ron y las demás tenían las cortinas corridas así que miró de una en una. Y la primera que abrió fue la que buscaba.

- ¿Qué demonios? ¿James, qué haces aquí?

-Esperaba que estuvieras tan cansado como para dormirte en cuanto te acostaras -sonrió

-Nunca hago eso…

-Oh claro que lo haces, pero supongo que se debe a la agitada vida de casado, eso de que se encierren en la habitación tan pronto se mete el sol es bastante sospecho…

Harry sonrojado y agradecido de que Ron no escuchara eso, dio un brinco tirando a James de la cama, el golpe que se dio contra la mesita de noche de la cama de Ron le pareció que despertaría a sus compañeros. Pero James maldecía entre dientes sobándose con fuerza un lado de la cabeza.

-Me voy a… desangrar

-Baja la voz, ¿qué quieres a esta hora? -intentó ocultar su bochorno dándole toda la vuelta a la cama antes de ir y levantar a James, él fingiéndose ofendido ni notó el sonrojo pero al escuchar a Harry, compuso su mirada a una de perrito regañado

- ¿Me prestas el mapa del merodeador?

Harry solo lo miró.

-Quiero saber que hace Ginny y según Al, Dean es un quién y no un que, así que ¿me prestas el mapa?

Y justo entonces se abrió la puerta del dormitorio.

-Hola chicos -Dean Thomas acababa de entrar, sonreía demasiado para el gusto de Harry cuando fue hacia el baño.

Harry miró a James y sonrió, justo como estaba seguro había sonreído Hermione hacía un momento, pensó en darle el mapa a James pero su sonrisa se esfumó… si James tenía el mapa podía hacer algo como lo que había hecho Rose pero contra Dean, sí y le gustaría un poco que pasara eso pero entonces llegó a su mente otra cosa que podía pasar así que dio media vuelta y rebuscó entre las cosas del baúl, James lo siguió sonriendo.

-Vuelve a tu cama -dijo Harry cuando se enderezó con un pergamino en las manos, lo metió en su pijama y brincó hasta su cama.

James miró boquiabierto como brillaba tras las cortinas de la cama de Harry, al intentar abrirlas no pudo.

- ¿Escondes algo?

- Vete a dormir James, mañana hablamos de eso…

Harry no pudo creer que hubiera funcionado y menos a la primera, pero fue la fuerza de la costumbre lo que hizo que James hundiera las manos en los bolsillos y se fuera mascullando molesto.

Muy temprano por la mañana Harry desapareció de la torre y para cuando los demás llegaron a desayunar, él ya había salido del comedor.

- ¡Buenos días lindura! -saludó James al bajar a la sala común y mirar a Ginny que platicaba con el mismo muchacho moreno con el que la había visto el día anterior. Ginny le sonrió y dejó que la abrazara e incluso le regresó el beso en la mejilla - ¿has visto a Harry?

-Fue a desayunar hace un rato

Dean había soltado la mano que sostenía de Ginny, miraba mal a James pero él estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en la actitud de quien sería su padre como para ponerle atención, volvió a besar a Ginny y se fue. Poco después llegó Al que saludó más tranquilo a Ginny, pero también la besó.

Hermione y Rose la saludaron poco después, se notaba que apenas habían dormido las dos. Camino al gran comedor, Hermione intentaba hacer entrar en razón a la pelirroja.

- ¡Pero cómo puedes soportarlo!

-Rose, deben pasar ciertas cosas para que…

Molesta ante la pasividad de su madre, Rose se detuvo y la enfrentó.

- ¡Pero esa zorra arrastrada!

- ¡Rose Weasley! -la regañó Hermione intentando contener la voz, Rose solo hizo un mohín y se cruzó de brazos antes de seguir caminando. Hermione sin creerlo, la siguió.

Enfurruñada, Rose se sentó y en silencio comenzó a comer. James y Albus que la conocían bien se alejaron lo posible.

-Hermione -susurró James con voz seductora, ella lo miró divertida - ¿quién rayos es Dean?

-Mejor iré a clase -tomó el pan con mermelada que tenía James a punto de comer y se puso de pie -vas a terminar haciendo lo de Rose -murmuró mientras se alejaba, Albus que había escuchado perfectamente la siguió con la vista, se debatía entre asustarse o ignorarlo, echó un vistazo a su hermano pero él había vuelto con la comida.

Rose siguió molesta el resto de la mañana y Hermione no se separó de ella, le encantaba que defendiera lo que debía pasar entre ella y Ron pero parecía tomarlo muy a pecho. Y cada vez que miraba a alguien parecida a Lavender sacaba la varita.

Como Ron no estaba, Albus se sentó junto a Harry, Rose y Hermione adelante de ellos en defensa contra las artes oscuras, fingían leer mientras la profesora los vigilaba desde su escritorio. Rose se recargó sobre el libro, Harry se dio cuenta de que miraba a unos asientos a la izquierda. Rose suspiró antes de hablar.

-Si golpeo a esa zorra -entrecerró los ojos, Hermione se giró rápidamente hacia ella, siguió la mirada de la pelirroja - ¿me acusarán de maltrato animal o no cuenta?

-Rose… -Hermione iba a regañarla pero la tosecita de la profesora Umbridge la obligó a leer.

En cuanto terminó la clase Rose corrió y Hermione tuvo que seguirla también, temía que fuera a hacer algo con Lavender y entonces Dolores Umbridge la castigaría, no creía poder soportar ver en la mano de su hija una cicatriz por culpa de alguien como Lavender.

Los tres Potter iban camino a la cabaña de Hagrid después de clases, James comentaba lo genial que habían estado sus clases cuando Harry se detuvo sin avisar y James por no chocar con él brincó a un lado y tiró a Albus. Desternillándose de risa miró como su hermano rodaba por un buen trecho.

-Vaya Hermione -sonrió Harry, miraba un galeón en su mano cuando levantó la mirada buscando a los muchachos los miró batiéndose en el césped. Suspiró y les tiró con algunas piedras que recogió -vamos, Hermione tiene prisa, tenemos que cenar y después ir a la reunión, andando -dio media vuelta y regresó, los otros dos al ver que se alejaba volvieron a lo suyo con un puño de barro que James estrelló en la cara de Albus. Harry suspiró al verse solo - ¡le voy a decir a Ginny! -exclamó frustrado - ¡que después me dirá a mí! -y se fue murmurando.

Harry llegó al comedor junto con Hermione y Rose, la pelirroja se miraba claramente molesta.

-Fui a ver a Ron -dijo Hermione a Harry -no puedo creer que lo haya hecho -Rose bufó de brazos cruzados - ¿dónde dejaste a esos dos?

Preguntó de repente y justo en ese momento pasaban dos cosas, la comida apareció y esos dos llegaban corriendo.

- ¡No puedes decirle! -exclamó James, respiraba agitado y al mismo tiempo miraba hacia todas partes

- ¿A quién? -preguntó Hermione, miraba de Harry a James, Albus ya se había sentado frente a ellos y comía tranquilamente - ¿por qué están cubiertos de césped?

En cambio Harry que había intentado ignorarlo y seguir hablando con Hermione, miró al que sería su hijo mayor, enarcó una ceja y lo señaló.

-Eso que traes en el cabello es… ¿bosta?

Al miró rápidamente a su hermano y efectivamente, traía una gran mancha color mostaza en el cabello. Intentando no reír a carcajadas terminó con un ataque de tos, el pastel de carne se le atoró y empezó a escupir. Los ojos avellana de James se abrieron enormes.

-Huele un poquito mal -Ginny que iba llegando escondió la mirada cuando James se giró hacia ella, intentó sonreír y se sentó varios lugares alejada de ellos, James por su parte tomó media tarta que quedaba y salió corriendo.

- ¡Vengo en un minuto!

-A Teddy le va a encantar esto -Albus seguía riendo aun después de que volviera a concentrarse en la comida.

-Se volvió a pelear con Dean -susurró Hermione inclinándose junto a Harry, el muchacho miró por sobre su hombro como Ginny tenía los ojos ligeramente rojos y se pensó seriamente el decirle a James quién era el Dean que él buscaba.

James volvió 45 minutos después cuando casi terminaba la cena, agarró lo que pudo llevarse y se apresuraba a zampárselo mientras caminaban hacia la enfermería. Ginny reía y bromeaba con Albus, Rose seguía seria y de brazos cruzados enfurruñada como niña regañada, adelante iban Harry y Hermione, la castaña echaba miradas de vez en cuando a Rose que parecía molestarse más.

-Solo quince minutos, debe descansar -dijo la enfermera mientras los miraba severamente a uno por uno antes de irse a su despacho

Ron estaba acostado con apenas un poco más de color que las sábanas que lo cubrían, tanto que Rose sintió un poco de pena de haber actuado de esa forma, avergonzada se sentó en la cama, empezó a acariciarle el cabello, lo miraba con ternura. Hermione se acercó ellos parecía dolerle algo.

- ¿Qué le hizo? -murmuró James con la boca llena

- ¿Recuerdas que heredó el cerebro de tía Hermione? -comentó Albus, esperó a que su hermano asintiera para continuar -y recuerdas la vez en que teníamos cinco años y comíamos dulces en el jardín de la casa de los abuelos, llegaste y nos los quitaste después de bañarnos con comida para gallinas y que nos atacaran…

- ¡James! -exclamaron Ginny y Harry al mismo tiempo

-Oh, estuve castigado por el resto del día -hizo un ademán con la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto, miraba con atención a su hermano.

Ginny y Harry solo se miraron.

- ¿El primer acto de magia accidental de Rosie? -sonrió Albus, James lo miró con ojos entrecerrados -pues hecho intencional y multiplicado mucho… demasiado…

-De acuerdo… -murmuró, le dirigió a Ron una mirada de compasión.

De repente Rose brincó de la cama, sus ojos flameaban cuando miró a James y él por instinto brincó hasta guarecerse detrás de Harry quien por más que intentó zafarse no pudo.

- ¡Qué haces aquí! -exclamó Hermione, Rose se quedó con la boca abierta dispuesta a gritar - ¿Qué quieres? ¿No ves que está así por tu culpa?

Harry y Ginny volvieron a compartir una mirada.

- ¡Resulta que soy su novia!

- ¡Pues resulta que yo soy su futura espos…!

Rose sonreía exultante, ni Albus o James le tomaron importancia, pero Harry no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Ginny solo sonreía. Pero Hermione se cayó al instante, estaba tan roja como el cabello de Ron y él fue quien en ese momento la salvó pues empezó a removerse, murmuraba cosas sin sentido.

-Oh, mi won-won sabe que estoy aquí, puede sentirme… -ilusionada y autosuficiente se abrió espacio hasta la cama de Ron. Con una mirada desafiante directa en una estupefacta Rose se agachó y empezó a acariciarle el cabello.

Rose ni tarde ni perezosa sacó su varita de la capa y brincó hacia Lavender. Por inercia Harry logró abrazarla, pero la muchacha pataleaba intentando zafarse. Albus se apresuró a ayudarle a Harry intentando quitarle la varita a la pelirroja.

-Solo déjenme deshacerme de ese maldito animago y prometo no hacer más -gruñía entre patadas

Lavender que acariciaba a Ron tan cerca que sus labios rozaron los del muchacho, levantó la cabeza y la miró.

-No soy ningún animago

-Claro que sí maldita Zorra

A los dos Potter que sujetaban a Rose les tomó por sorpresa la expresión de la muchacha que había parecido ser tan tranquila, que sin querer bajaron los brazos y en cuanto la pelirroja se vio libre, saltó hacia Lavender que ofendida también sacaba la varita.

-Niñata, no quieras robarme a mi won-won

- ¡Robarte a tu… primero tiene que ser tuyo!

- ¡Rose! -estupefacta, Hermione intentaba detenerla pero Rose no parecía siquiera tomarla en cuenta - ¡nos van a sacar!

-He…

Lavender olvidó a Rose tan pronto escuchó quejarse a Ron y la pelirroja más furiosa se ponía.

-Sí querido mío aquí estoy…

-Her…mi…o…ne…

La sonrisa de Hermione fue digna de fotografía aunque solo Harry la notó, Rose sonrió parecido y corrió hacia la cama, Lavender por lo contrario salió corriendo de la enfermería.

-Rose Weasley, si vuelve a pasar algo así -murmuró Hermione mirándola severa, Rose casi pareció avergonzada. La castaña miró a Albus.

-Tú, el tío Ron es demasiado… parecido a ahora -se alzó de hombros

-Me enteraré de que actuaste así Rose, no creo que…

-Si te gustó que dijera tu nombre…

Hermione se sonrojó furiosamente.

-Pero no debes ir insultando a la gente por ahí, tenemos derecho a gozar de alguna relación antes de casarnos, ¿les dijimos en el futuro que sus padres fueron los primeros o nosotras las primeras en su vida? No pudimos solo haber besado a…

-Exactamente -James se adelantó lentamente, habló con voz de ultratumba. Ginny la miró alterada y Harry estaba pálido - ¿qué insinúas con eso?

Cuando James giró la cabeza para verlo, Harry recordó una película muggle de terror que había visto una noche que se quedó con la señora Figg, apenas logró pasar saliva. De repente a Ginny le había dado un poco de calor.

-Que deben ser un poco maduros, ya no son unos niños por Merlín… debemos irnos, es hora de la reunión ¿les dijiste Harry? Vamos Rose…

Como si no hubiera sentido el ambiente tenso, le sonrió a Rose y se adelantaron, después de todo no podían llegar todos juntos.

- ¿Qué reunión? -preguntó Albus empezando a seguirlas, la actitud de su hermano lo divertía, parecía niño pequeño.

-El E.D -susurró Hermione

-Aah ya, mencionó algo

- ¡Yo voy! -exclamó James emocionado y corrió tras su hermano.

Y una vez más, Harry y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada, los dos pensando en lo mismo… ella en Dean Thomas que estaría presente en esa sesión y que empezaba a ponerse celoso con James y Albus; él pensando en Cho Chang y en que no sabía como evitarla para que James no la viera, sin que se ofendiera… o se pusiera a llorar.

-Creo que empiezo a ponerme enfermo

-Gryffindor hasta la médula ¿no?

-Quizá después de todo el sombrero se equivocó…

-Solo son niños Harry…

Harry se giró para mirarla, irónico dijo:

-Uno tiene diecisiete años y por si no te has dado cuenta se parece mucho a tus hermanos gemelos y el otro tiene quince y se mira más tranquilo que Rose -con un movimiento de cabeza le señaló a Ron inconsciente en la cama.

-Albus no te haría algo así, las mujeres son explosivas. Son buenos muchachos Harry, no creo que…

Harry arrugó el entrecejo y la miró detenidamente, tenía que admitir que era guapa… sacudió la cabeza, él ya tenía novia y ella tenía novio… aunque tendrían tres hijos…

-Preséntale Dean a James

- Querrás que lo meta en el armario de la sala de los menesteres -susurró asustada.

"Y dile que te hace llorar" quiso decirle pero no se animó.

-Además… eres mejor que ellos en duelos -le sonrió y fue hacia la puerta, ya allí se giró y lo miró - ¿vienes?

Harry suspiró y asintió, no podía posponer eso… algún día James y Cho se encontrarían, no podía mantenerla oculta de él… ¿o sí?

* * *

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... extraño mis guiones dobles T_T  
_**

SA


	7. Vacaciones de nuevo

**_Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling, lo demás es mío..._**

* * *

_Regalo de reyes XD muuuy atrasado_

* * *

Harry sonrió cuando vio a James sorprendido mientras entraban a la sala de los menesteres, poco después rió cuando su hijo se quejó de no conocerla.

-Hola Harry

James y Albus fueron los primeros en buscar la voz femenina que saludaba a su futuro padre, los ojos de James se estrecharon mientras pensaba, Harry por otro lado dio un brinco y gritó que la práctica iba a empezar, ignoró la risa de Hermione cuando su grito había salido demasiado agudo. Estaba nervioso y ella podía entenderlo perfectamente o quizá Ron y Ginny lo entenderían, Hermione no… aunque bien podía dejar salir casualmente el nombre de Krum o de Cormac que últimamente estaba demasiado atento con Hermione. Respiró hondo y ordenó que se pusieran en pareja para practicar el duelo.

- Oiga profesor -escuchó la voz burlesca de James a unos metros de él, todos rieron -yo no tengo pareja.

Harry Potter se giró lentamente, le sonrió a James y asintió.

-Yo seré tu pareja -si Ginny tenía razón, él sería mejor en duelos que James quien solo parecía ser una muchacho inteligente y hábil con la varita pero sin experiencia en lucha.

Hicieron una reverencia al mismo tiempo y tras una sonrisa por parte de James, el duelo comenzó y la sonrisa del mayor se esfumó cuando su varita voló hasta la mano de Harry.

-Se me resbaló -masculló con el entrecejo junto, atrapó la varita cuando Harry se la arrojó.

- ¿De nuevo?

- ¡Claro!

Y volvieron al duelo pero unos segundos después James había ido a dar a los pies de Albus. Molesto se puso de pie y regresó pisando fuerte, Harry intentaba no reírse.

-Tranquilizate…

- Cállate ¡_expelliarmus!_

Harry no batalló para protegerse, James parecía a punto de explotar, los duelos a su alrededor fueron deteniéndose. Harry intentaba aconsejar pero James se molestaba más.

-No seas terco James, solo tranquilízate y piensa lo que vas a hacer, te pones en ridículo

El muchacho levantó la cabeza desde el piso donde Harry lo había arrojado y miró a Ginny que lo miraba de brazos cruzados, pensó en lo que ella acababa de decir y respiró hondo.

-Otra vez -se puso de pie e intentó calmarse, su madre siempre le había dicho que era demasiado impulsivo.

Pero por más que intentó no alterarse, explotó cuando Harry lo derribó por quinta vez.

- ¡Maldición!

-Eres muy bueno -Harry se acercó y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantar

-Pero él es mejor -Albus estaba inclinado con las manos en sus rodillas, reía con ganas y se limpiaba las lágrimas con el uniforme. James se levantó de un brinco dispuesto a golpear a su hermano pero cayó rígido al suelo.

-Eres un mago, haré eso cada vez que vea que van a los golpes -lo regañó Ginny y Albus rió con más ganas. La pelirroja movió su varita y James se sentó bufando pero al escucharla sonrió -para que veas lo fácil que es ¿por qué no tomas el lugar de tu hermano y él tomará el tuyo con Neville?

Albus asintió sonriente, solo él y Harry volvieron al duelo, los demás observaban. Al era más tranquilo pero también muy poderoso, aunque como él bien había dicho Harry lo era más o quizá no fuera que Harry era más poderoso que sus hijos, solo como el muchacho ya había pensado… él tenía experiencia y cuando Albus salió volando hacia James que al estar distraído mirando tras Harry, no miró a su hermano y los dos se enredaron.

-Deben pensar rápido, eso es lo que los salvará allá afuera… -Harry comenzó un discurso al que casi todos pusieron atención.

James y Albus se murmuraban al oído, discretamente se apartaron, Harry al ver solo a Neville fue con él, los dos rodearon a los duelistas. Al era el más ocupado en protegerse de rayos sin dueño. Se detuvieron junto a una chica oriental y Harry al haberlos estado buscando dio un brinco al verlos, sintió su garganta seca y al bajar la varita, el ataque de Neville dio de lleno en su pecho arrojándolo varios metros lejos. Pero no terminaba de caer cuando ya estaba de pie, pasó corriendo junto a Neville a quien felicitó y fue directo hacia James pero a mitad del camino se detuvo y miró su reloj.

- ¡Ya es suficiente por hoy, nos vemos después, gracias por venir! -gritó, respiraba rápido no sabía si por la carrera, el ataque de Neville que le había sacado el aire o a que Cho Chang se estaba retrasando, esperándolo.

- ¡James, Albus vamos! -Hermione esperaba a los dos hermanos y Harry deseó abrazarla.

Tranquilo se acercó al ver que los dos se iban, platicaban animados. Harry se quedó rezagado pues Cho lo esperaba, ahora que esos dos se habían ido podía hablar tranquilamente.

James y Albus se reían de la paliza que su padre les había dado, Hermione realmente sorprendida no podía hacer más que mirarlos. Por el carácter de James habría esperado todo lo contrario pero parecía haberlo tomado bien… demasiado bien y así se lo comentó a Rose.

-Pues no se me hace raro -se alzó de hombros mirando a sus primos -James acepta las derrotas… claro que cuando él piensa que no tenía otra opción más que perder, de lo contrario… es insoportable

Hermione asintió conforme con la respuesta, eso lo creía más e iba a comentar el buen desempeño de su futura hija pero el retrato de la entrada cerrándose de golpe, casi con violencia la interrumpió, se giró sobre el sillón pero solo pudo mirar una maraña rojiza que corría hacia las escaleras. Rápidamente miró frente a sí, los muchachos seguían riendo pero cuando miró a Rose ella le regresó la misma mirada que supuso ella tenía. Las dos se levantaron al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Y las mujeres? -preguntó Albus unos minutos después, James dejó de reír y miró a su alrededor, solo algunos vagaban por la sala común y la mayoría daba ya las buenas noches

- ¿Y Harry?

-No lo vi volver -murmuró Al

-Vamos a buscarlo, no llevó la capa ¿o sí?

-Sí, creo que sí

-No importa, vamos a dar una vuelta

Los hermanos se pusieron de pie y tranquilamente salieron de la sala común. Si bien se cuidaban en cada esquina que giraban y caminaban con cuidado, era como si siguieran en su época, ni siquiera recordaban a Dolores Umbridge, de quien Harry les había rogado encarecidamente se cuidaran.

-Ey mira -susurró Albus, se había asomado por una esquina con cuidado, unas siluetas le habían llamado la atención cerca de un aula. James se asomó por encima de su hermano, su sonrisa se amplió al reconocer a Harry.

- ¿Qué hace?

-Parece que se está besando con alguien

Pensativos y sin moverse se quedaron en la misma posición, en espera de que la otra silueta saliera a la luz, pero el tiempo pasaba, estaban sin protección y James empezaba a tener hambre así que decidió averiguar si por fin sus padres empezaban a salir.

-Bien James, primero te… -empezó a decir Albus, ya había encontrado la forma perfecta para sorprenderlos pero su hermano se adelantó, dio un paso a un lado y levantó el brazo.

- ¡Ey Harry! -gritó a todo pulmón.

Albus y Harry dieron un brinco al mismo tiempo, pero Albus insultó a su hermano antes de golpearlo en la cabeza y Harry, maldijo por lo bajo antes de empujar algo hacia el aula que estaba cerrada, la silueta delgada se estrelló contra la puerta pero un segundo después Harry abrió la puerta, volvió a empujar y dio un portazo que pareció resonar por todo el castillo.

-Idiota, seguro Filch ya viene -gruñó Albus, pero James ya estaba junto a Harry y se peleaba con él para abrir la puerta del aula.

-Vamos… nos… van… James deja eso -murmuraba Harry en un esfuerzo por mantener la puerta del aula cerrada, James empujaba con toda su fuerza. Albus intentaba llevárselo, no tenía intención de que lo atraparan.

-Vaya, vaya… vaya -una voz arrastraba las palabras con perversa satisfacción

Albus soltó a su hermano y se giró, Harry aunque se dio cuenta no desistió en su pelea con James.

- ¡Alto los dos! -exclamó Snape.

Harry miraba a James en espera de que se detuviera pero él no parecía haber escuchado.

- ¡Basta he dicho! -impaciente jaló a James quien se giró rápidamente dispuesto a desquitarse, Albus apenas logró impedir que golpeara a Snape, sabía bien que le tenía coraje pero no debía dejarlo aunque necesitaría una larga explicación de su padre después.

- ¡Déjame, solo… uno!

James pataleaba en brazos de Al y Harry rápido olvidó lo que intentaba ocultar al ver que el mayor se resbalaba, lo sujetó a tiempo. La petulante sonrisa de Severus Snape se borró rápidamente cuando el puño de James le pasó rozando la nariz. Miró tras de sí y con una mueca miró después a Harry.

-El director te busca Potter, ustedes dos también irán, muévanse ya -les dio un empujón y se puso tras ellos justo cuando una tosecita se escuchó.

- ¿Ocurre algo Severus? -Umbridge acababa de dar vuelta por la esquina hasta donde hacía unos minutos James y Albus habían estado espiando.

Al escuchar la empalagosa voz, Harry pellizcó a James con todas sus fuerzas y antes de que el muchacho pudiera reaccionar e intentar regresarlo, lo empujó para que pareciera que caminaban tranquilamente pues aunque aún no lo terminaba de creer, estaba seguro de que Snape los acababa de salvar.

-Escolto a tres estudiantes, los he ido a buscar porque el director los llama, ahora si nos disculpa -hizo una rígida reverencia con la cabeza y volvió a empujar a los muchachos que ahora sí caminaron.

En silencio cruzaron el pasillo en un minuto, pero James tenía que romperlo.

-Tan grande que es y no le di en la nariz ¿cómo es posible? -masculló para sí mismo, pero hablaba lo suficientemente fuerte para que Snape lo escuchara y lo hizo.

-Oh llevas tan bien ese nombre -escupió furioso -tan engreído como tu abuelo, crees que todo se basa en ti igual que tu padre -James se había girado furioso, pero la ira de Snape estaba demasiado lejos, tentando la suerte se irguió en toda su altura casi pegado a James, Albus se había metido entre ellos dos -no te has puesto a pensar lo que pasaría si Dolores Umbridge te atrapa ¿verdad? -una sonrisa ladina apareció en su cetrino rostro, estaba casi pegado a James. Y aunque el muchacho era un poco más alto que el profesor, no hizo intento por inclinarse

-Severus, gracias por traerlo

Snape siguió caminando de largo, ni siquiera miró al director que observaba detenidamente a James.

-Harry disculpa que te haya mandado a buscar tan tarde pero necesito hablar contigo, sin embargo -echó una mirada a los dos hermanos -no creo que sea conveniente dejar que los señores regresen solos ¿cierto? -Al se apresuró a asentir, James ni siquiera lo miraba -acompáñenme por favor

En la oficina del director, solo James se negó a sentarse, estaba molesto y cada segundo que pasaba ahí, se molestaba aún más. Mientras el director hablaba a Harry, él se perdió intencionalmente y se concentró en la razón por la que sabiendo cómo era Snape, el viejo lo tenía cerca. Por qué le confiaba tantas cosas y creía tanto en él y lo más importante ¡por qué demonios su hermano llevaba esos dos nombres!. Tenían bastante tiempo en esa época y no veía nada importante que el director hubiera hecho por su padre, claro, además de haberlo mandado a una casa donde no lo querían y obligarlo a volver cada año a donde todos sabían lo maltrataban. Y el profesor de pociones también lo odiaba.

-James

El muchacho parpadeó varias veces mientras miraba a su alrededor, estaba solo en la oficina del director, rodó los ojos y lo miró.

-Es importante que no desafíes a los maestros, debes…

-No ¿sabe qué? No me importa lo que diga, no me cae bien y…

- ¡Suficiente! -exclamó el director y James cerró la boca al instante -Te regresaré a Grimmauld Place si el profesor Snape me informa que te has comportado de forma incorrecta, quizá no estés en tu época pero sigues en el colegio y por lo tanto debes comportarte de forma adecuada y respetuosa ¿me has entendido?

Los ojos de Albus Dumbledore brillaban con molestia, había algo que rodeaba al director que hizo que James se bajara de la nube prepotente a la que se subía cada vez que lo miraba, así que dócil asintió.

-Sí, señor

-No voy a castigarte con detenciones o regaños, simplemente cortaré por lo sano porque quiero mantenerte seguro y que vuelvas a casa sano y salvo

-Sí señor

-Retírate

-Buenas noches señor

Cuando salió de la oficina estaba que echaba chispas, Albus y Harry solo se miraron y lo siguieron en silencio. Cuando Harry le sugirió meterse bajo la capa de invisibilidad, James lo hizo en silencio e incluso se agachó un poco pues era demasiado alto. Llegaron sin contratiempos a la sala común y James pasó de largo.

Muy temprano por la mañana, Harry, Rose, Albus y Hermione entraron a la enfermería donde Ron se ponía el uniforme.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

El pelirrojo se giró al escuchar a su mejor amigo, les sonrió, se detuvo un segundo más en Hermione por un momento se miraron como tontos pero la escena se rompió cuando el campo visual de Ron se movió solo un poco y enfocó a una pelirroja de cabello esponjado. Ron abrió mucho los ojos y de un brinco se puso tras la cama, aferró la varita contra su pierna. De pronto, Rose se echó a llorar.

- ¡Ron! -Hermione lo miró fulminante, intentó abrazar a Rose pero la chica se acercó unos pasos a Ron.

-Perdón, lo siento papit…

- ¡Ro, Ro!

El silencio cubrió la enfermería, Ron apenas logró tragar saliva, aterrado miró a Rose. La pelirroja tenía su varita a punto, con ella en la mano se giró y lentamente miró a Lavender que corría hacia Ron, lo abrazó, casi lo hace caer. Ron se removió entre el abrazo atenazador, solo pudo ver la varita de Rose que echaba chispas. Nadie se movía y la muchacha dio otros dos pasos, sus ojos fijos en Lavender, el muchacho sintió un escalofrío, casi pudo mirar a la leona lista para caer sobre el desprevenido cervatillo, quizá Lavender no era exactamente un cervatillo pero… no podía permitirlo, entonces hizo algo que ni él mismo habría esperado, fijó sus ojos en los de Rose y gritó:

- ¡Basta Rose!

La pelirroja se detuvo sorprendida, bajó la varita sin creerlo, algunas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Lavender se giró con mirada prepotente, intentó apretar el abrazo con Ron pero él caminaba hacia la chica que sollozaba.

-Rosie -estiró la mano y le cogió la barbilla, con cariño la obligó a levantar la mirada - ¿qué diría tu madre al verte así?

-Me preguntaría por qué no he acabado con esa zo…

-Rose -Ron rió -no soy bueno para darme cuenta de algunas cosas pero sí sé que no querría que nadie más fuera mi hija -susurró en su oído

-Aw -murmuró Rose, se lanzó a los brazos del muchacho alto. Escuchó el resoplido de Lavender que estaba furiosa. La pelirroja le sonrió y poco después le sacó la lengua, fue el momento en que Lavender salió corriendo de la enfermería, el error de Ron fue llamarla - ¡tonto! -le golpeó la cabeza, dio media vuelta y salió bufando.

- ¿Pero qué…?

Hermione siguió a su futura hija, Ron se acercó a su amigo. Harry y Albus se alzaron de hombros. Juntos fueron a clase.

Aunque pasaron de salón en salón y apenas tuvieron tiempo para poner atención por los pasillos, nunca se encontraron con James, algo que empezaba a preocupar a los dos Potter, James siempre hallaba la forma para toparse con ellos entre clases. Albus temía que fuera a desquitarse por lo que le dijo el director, que hiciera alguna broma o intentara desafiar su autoridad, su hermano era muy dado a eso. Harry en cambio temía que estuviera investigando sobre la noche anterior.

Por la tarde en la sala común, Hermione y Rose hacían la tarea, Ron miraba apesadumbrado a la pelirroja que seguía molesta a pesar de que él aseguraba no entender la razón. Albus solo garabateaba en las esquinas del pergamino, Harry demasiado preocupado como para ponerse a pensar en algo diferente a lo que su imaginación insistía en arrojarle diferentes tipos de torturas, miró a su futuro hijo.

-Al

El muchacho dejó la pluma con curiosidad y levantó la cabeza

- ¿Vamos a caminar? -se inclinó hacia Ron y le susurró -solo discúlpate -se alzó de hombros cuando el pelirrojo lo miró. Parecía saber sobre lo que hablaba pero estaba nervioso respecto a sus futuros hijos.

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos del colegio, no se encontraron con James y aunque preguntaron a los de séptimo por el muchacho, nadie lo había visto. Se sentaron bajo un árbol, Albus sin dejar de mirar a Harry y éste miraba hacia todas partes menos al chico frente a él.

- ¿Estás bien?

-Albus -Harry suspiró -tengo dieciséis años, falta mucho para que tu mamá y yo… para que ustedes nazcan y… pasan muchas cosas a nuestra edad…

- ¡Ey, ey, ey! -Albus miraba a Harry como si recordara algo especialmente traumático -si estuviéramos en algún despacho me desmayaba, me haces revivir la charla sobre sexo, deja de balbucear -lo estremeció un escalofrío -deberías dejar de ser tan explícito, las imágenes holográficas son malas en especial si son de enfermedades… disculpa, tengo que vomitar -se puso a cuatro patas y se alejó gateando.

Harry miró como el muchacho en realidad vomitaba, intentó no pensar en qué podría haberle mostrado. Mejor volvió a James, Cho y Ginny… Ginny, se perdió en el cabello rojo, esos ojos avellana… ojos avellana como los de James, James que podía estar torturando a Cho, Cho podía besarlo frente a James… ¡James iba a matarlo!

-Lo siento

Harry dio un brinco cuando Albus volvió junto a él, al mirar la sonrisa del muchacho volvió a la realidad, también le sonrió.

-No seré tan buen padre ¿eh?

-Eres el mejor -Albus se alzó de hombros, sus ojos brillaban -si lo dices por… no hablemos de eso… una broma de Fred, que mandó una carta diciendo que ibas a ser abuelo -soltó una carcajada -James se desmayó, mamá casi lo mata cuando lo despertó y después tú casi matas a Fred y al tío George de paso. Después en el verano pasado insististe en… eso… -suspiró, se estremeció y después le sonrió de nuevo a Harry - ¿de qué querías hablar?

Harry se quedó mirándolo, no sabía que pensar sobre su vida futura, le puso atención a Al y él también sonrió porque Voldemort estaría muerto y él viviría para poder tener una familia, una vida como la que tanto había deseado. Quizá podría hacer algo para que James no se pareciera tanto a su padre, ¿se podría acaso? Lo dudaba.

-Es que, quería… bueno… eres más responsable que James, menos impulsivo…

- ¿Intentas decirme que tienes novia y no es Ginny? -le sonrió.

Harry sintió que la respiración lo abandonaba. El corazón intentaba escapársele por la boca, abrió los ojos como platos, casi podía sentir el cruciatus. Para su sorpresa, Albus soltó una carcajada.

-Y es Cho ¿eh? ¡Oye, espera! -Albus se arrodilló de un brinco, de repente Harry había perdido el color, a punto estuvo de desmayarse -tranquilo, no hay que ser listo para saberlo, no la conozco pero cuando no se quiere salir de casa por alguna razón, basta con mencionarla durante el desayuno o cuando sea que estén mamá y tú…

- ¿Es en serio?

-Síp, verás… -sonrió y se acomodó, parecía divertirle lo que estaba por contar, era como si estuviera mirándolo.

_Era una simple cena familiar, Ron y Hermione habían llegado temprano esa tarde de verano. Estaban todos sentados a la mesa en la casa Potter, charlaban entre sonrisas, recordaban los años escolares. James estaba sentado frente a su tía Hermionem bostezó por quinta vez._

_- ¡Mamá muero de hambre!_

_-James -lo regañó Harry -ve a ayudar a la cocina -con una mano señaló la puerta, James se paró de un brinco cuando le llegó el olor a pollo._

_El muchacho corrió hacia la cocina, pero Ginny ya regresaba con la charola humeante, se la quitó, besó a su madre y volvió a la mesa como si llevara un gran tesoro. Rápidamente comenzaron a comer y el humor de James mejoró mucho, tanto que se le soltó la lengua._

_-A que sí -miró por toda la mesa, se estiró y tomó el último trozo de pollo de la charola_

_- Usa los palillos -le reprendió Rose_

_-Bah -agitó el pollo en dirección de su prima ensuciándola -Papá, si mamá se casó contigo ¿qué fue de tus otras novias?_

_La conversación en la mesa se detuvo, Hermione miró a su cuñada, después a Harry y por último a James, la mujer negó lentamente con la cabeza. Ginny clavó los palillos en el pollo, se escuchó como golpearon contra el plato._

_-No -Hermione apenas susurró pero el muchacho miraba a su padre _

_-Solo tuvo una, pero fue como un encaprichamiento nada más ¿no, Harry?_

_- ¡Ronald! -exclamó Hermione alarmada_

_- ¿Cho? ¿Qué pasa? -miró a todos, aparentemente sin comprender_

_- ¿Gin, todo bien? -Harry miró a su esposa, ella lo miró tranquila, después se inclinó para partir la tarta pero clavo el cuchillo con tanta fuerza que el plato se partió._

_-Claro que sí cariño, ¿por qué lo preguntas? Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, no entiendo por qué hacen un escándalo con ello, podemos tener una conversación normal -agitó la varita para desaparecer los platos sucios pero usó mucha fuerza, Harry tuvo que apagar la punta de su cabello, Ginny sirvió el postre, Hermione tuvo que quitar trozos de cerámica de su porción -es ridículo realmente que crean… -partió otro trozo, más cerámica rota -que yo… ¡por qué jodidos estamos comiendo comida oriental, hasta la maldita tarta es oriental! _

_El plato se terminó de partir y la pelirroja se puso de pie, salió pisando fuerte. Albus sonrió, su padre tenía una venita palpitando sobre el ojo derecho._

_- ¡James estás castigado! -gruñó_

_- ¡Por qué!_

_-Porque seguro duermo en el sofá hoy -gruñendo se levantó, casi corrió hacia la sala - ¡Gin, espera!_

Albus parpadeó, rió al mirar a Harry que boquiabierto había estado escuchando.

-Creo que ese castigo es para este próximo verano aaah… -de repente sonrió más -entiendo, por eso te has estado portando tan raro ¿cierto? James no te hará lo que hizo Rose, supongo que si fuera Lily deberías tener miedo

-Lo conoces bien ¿cierto?

-No te preocupes, tampoco temas por Cho, solo querrá conocerla…

-Gracias, regresemos que está oscureciendo ya.

Harry iba más tranquilo, pero aún se preguntaba donde se había metido James. En la sala común tampoco lo habían visto. Se sentaron frente a la chimenea donde Hermione, Ron y Rose platicaban.

- ¿No lo encontraron?

-No lo vi…

- ¿Harry? -Ginny lo interrumpió, Harry asustado se giró al mirar a Albus que apenas intentaba sentarse y se había erguido de nuevo - ¿has… has visto a James?

Harry se puso de pie rápidamente, de repente miró a la niña de once años que nerviosa se paseaba por el colegio hacía unos años. No le gustó mirarle los ojos rojos, había llorado pero James no podía haberle hecho algo ¿no? Agitó la cabeza para sacarse esa idea de la cabeza, claro que James no le haría algo malo, por supuesto que no pero entonces ¿por qué había estado llorando? Sin pensarlo siquiera la tomó del brazo, se miraron a los ojos por un momento hasta que ella apartó la mirada.

-Estaba… en la mañana discutía con Dean

- ¿Quién es Dean? -Albus se puso junto a Harry, tenía el entrecejo junto y menos le gustó cuando Ginny comenzó a llorar.

-Mi exnovio

-Exnovio…

Al escuchar repetir esa simple palabra, algo cálido recorrió a Harry y se sintió realmente bien. Hermione se apresuró a abrazarla. Ron molesto abrazaba a Rose y ninguno de los dos estaba muy feliz.

-Discutimos y… Dean estaba celoso de James, yo me reí porque me se me hizo una idea ridícula. Abofeteé a Dean y se fue pero James me pasó poco después, corría y se miraba furioso. Como dos horas después me lo encontré de nuevo, ya estaba más tranquilo, me dio un beso y me abrazó, me aseguró que lo había arreglado

-Oh -murmuró Albus, Harry lo miró

-Me da miedo lo que pudo hacer, tampoco he visto a Dean…

-Uy -Albus de nuevo

-Debemos buscarlo, Umbridge puede atraparlo y no quiero ni imaginar lo que hará, Harry ve por tu capa-dijo Hermione, nadie le discutió y Harry estuvo a punto de correr hacia las escaleras pero Albus lo detuvo

-Eeestooo… no creo que esté, lo más seguro es que James se la haya llevado…

-Voy a matar a tu hermano -masculló Harry

-Sabes que lo escucho casi a diario ¿verdad? Me iré a acostar, buenas noches, James está bien, descansen… no piensen en Dean

Y se fue tranquilamente. Rose lo imitó unos minutos después. Los otro cuatro en cambio, volvieron a los sillones, Ginny se acurrucó junto a Harry, Hermione y Ron se sentaron en los otros sillones. Permanecieron despiertos casi toda la noche y nunca miraron el retrato abrirse. En la mañana fue Albus quien los despertó, por fortuna era sábado pero tenían que madrugar, James no estaba en su dormitorio.

Se separaron en dos para buscar mejor, Albus con Harry, Ginny con Hermione y Rose con Ron.

- ¿Empezamos por la sala de los menesteres? Escuché que el tío Fred decía que habían metido a alguien en un armario…

Harry se detuvo, aterrado contempló a Albus que hablaba como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-No creo que James haya hecho eso -Al sonrió nervioso siguió caminando pero se apuntó mentalmente el revisar esa sala más tarde.

Recorrieron todo el colegio sin resultado alguno, después de la comida descansaron un rato en el jardín. Intentaban platicar, Albus relataba historias sobre sus años en Hogwarts y Harry de vez en cuando contestaba con sus aventuras.

-Ey, ¿qué hacen?

Todos se giraron al mismo tiempo, James les sonreía de forma inocente.

- ¡Lo mataste! -gritó Al.

Ginny ahogó un grito, Albus realmente parecía contemplarlo.

- ¡Ey, claro que no! Me mandan a Grimmauld Place -se alzó de hombros y se dejó caer en el césped junto a Ginny -solo hablé con él -abrazó a la pelirroja -le dejé claro que no quería nada con ella pero lo siento linda, ya no tienes novio y Harry creo que deberías cuidarte del señor Thomas es muy alto y no quedó muy contento

- ¡¿Qué rayos hiciste?!

-Arreglar las cosas con el tipo y…

Harry parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque pero un resplandor proveniente del bosque prohibido lo interrumpió, era como si algo hubiera aterrizado, el suelo se estremeció. Hubo gritos de los más próximos al bosque, todos corrían al castillo. Algunos profesores aparecieron rápidamente, por casualidad fue Snape quien se ocupó de cuidarlos.

-Adentro, a su sala común ahora mismo

Se levantaron a regañadientes, si el profesor no los hubiera escoltado hasta el castillo, James habría podido espiar mejor. Aunque no tuvo que esperar mucho, Hagrid los pasó rápidamente. El mayor de los Potter fue el que pudo mirar un poco mejor, el semigigante llevaba algo en los brazos.

- ¿Qué carga Hagrid? -murmuró bajo su aliento. - ¡muchas gracias por escoltarnos profesor Snape!

La alegría del muchacho desagradó a Snape, pero no pudo hacer nada pues ya estaban dentro del castillo y James lo pasó corriendo en un segundo, los demás lo siguieron solo un segundo después.

James no se detuvo ni un momento y ni así pudo alcanzar a Hagrid, en cambio se toparon con el director del colegio.

-Que bueno que me los encuentro, quisiera hablar con ustedes

-Señor ¿qué ocurrió?

-Señorita Granger, sobre eso precisamente hablaremos, acompáñenme

Dio media vuelta, pero no se movió hasta que los chicos lo adelantaron.

-James, la enfermería está cerrada

El anciano sonrió, puso una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho y prácticamente lo obligó a caminar.

-Los invitaría a sentarse pero solo tengo que darles una noticia y es algo urgente, su equipaje está hecho para un mes mientras yo arreglo ciertos… hechos que…

- ¡Por favor, miré cabello azul en los brazos de Hagrid y solo conozco a una persona con el cabello así!

-No James, no es posible ¿verdad señor? -Rose miró al director

-Necesito investigar unas cosas y no los puedo mantener aquí por… teorías, teorías ¿qué seríamos sin ellas? -se quedó mirando un punto lejano, los hermanos compartieron una mirada que Harry adivino el significado, él también lo había pensado en algún tiempo pero ahora sabía que Albus Dumbledore era brillante.

-Entonces, ¿es verdad? -Albus se adelantó un paso, fue el primero en correr hacia la puerta cuando llamaron, abrió de un tirón.

-Estoy listo

Un muchacho alto y delgado les sonrió, tenía grandes ojeras. Emitió un largo suspiro de cansancio.

- ¿Un traslador señor, o nos aparecemos en Hogsmade? -sin saludar se adelantó hacia el director, parecía nervioso.

-Ya preparé el traslador, en unos minutos se accionará ¿pero está seguro?

-Completamente, Harry lo averiguó todo y eso fue lo que me dijo -echó un vistazo a los muchachos, se pasó la mano por el cabello

-Sí, Grimmauld Place es el lugar perfecto para mantenerlos seguros. Espero que no sea más de un mes, solo me falta un poco de cabello ¿sería tan amable?

El muchacho asintió, regresó hacia los otros que nada comprendían. Les tendió siete diferentes tubos de ensaye etiquetados con su nombre.

-Rápido, con un par será suficiente…

Hermione fue la primera en obedecer, después arrancó el cabello a Ron y a Harry. Rose siguió a su madre y después Albus, pero James parecía renuente.

-No, hasta que me digan lo que ocurre

-Lo haré después, apresúrate James

-Dije que no, quiero saber ¡ay!

Ginny le quitó el tubo de ensaye y metió el cabello que acababa de arrancarle. Después se los dio al muchacho.

-Deberías estar feliz, tienes más vacaciones

El muchacho soltó una carcajada al mirar la interacción, James solo movió los labios pero nada salió de ellos.

-Es peligrosa también aquí ¿James?

- ¡Cállate!

-Es tiempo -el director le dio una copa de plata.

Y el muchacho se acercó a los demás, estiró el brazo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Anda James, o le pido a la hermosa Ginny de catorce años que te obligue -se burló cuando todos habían tocado la copa.

- ¡Que te calles Lupin! -gruñó James y tocó la copa, en ese mismo instante se iluminó y todos desaparecieron.

El director se quedó mirando un punto en el bosque prohibido, había miedo o quizá algo diferente en su mirada pero aún así dibujó una débil sonrisa.

-Así que… Teddy Lupin…

* * *

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... extraño mis guiones dobles T_T  
_**

SA


End file.
